A Princesses Sin
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Celestia and Luna were in love with a human but when Nightmare Moon came about, Celestia blamed him for it; now he is cursed with immortality for his soul is forever merged with theirs but what happens when he returns a millennia later as a man that is more powerful than them. Can Celestia and Luna win their true love back and be his queens in the future? (Human in Equestria Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everypony, to keep you interest; I have ben working on part of the ultricorn story. I'm updating it to be way better and should have it up tomorrow. Please be patient and please comment or message me about this new story.**

**Let me know if you approve or disapprove.**

My name Sin Firestorm and right now I am going back to my origins that was now known as Ponyville. I am the first human and last human in Equestria and I witnessed my best friend being banished to the moon. Yes I was Princess Luna's first friend but most of all I was her coltfriend before she became Nightmare Moon and threw me aside even when I was the only one that stayed up all night with her and spent time with Celestia as well; I only live immortal now because of Nightmare Moon making me her first victim with a powerful spell that stopped my aging before the battle with her own sister. I am now 1021 years old and a lost prince of Canterlot for I was supposed to take the throne as the king but ran away with nothing left to lose since they no longer loved me and Celestia said it was my fault.

Yes, Celestia was my marefriend like Luna but now that's all gone and all I have...is pain, hatred, and fury for what they did to me, my life is nothing but loneliness.

I was now a man that lived past his normal lifespan and travelled the pony world without end until now.

Now let's start to the beginning...

I was finally off the train that took me from the Griffon Kingdom to Ponyville, I felt like a stranger in this world since I spent a millennia in hiding but the last ten years was of me being the Griffon King's son before we fought and I exiled myself from being a prince even there.

But Ponyville still felt like home as the train whistle made me feel calmer and the sight of gorgeous anthro ponies caught my attention. They didn't look like ponies at all, they were very human but still had a horn or wings, cutie marks on their thighs, and colorful fur on their skin.

I was here now for the reason of receiving a letter from the Mayor, she heard of me from a few griffons and requested my presence as Ponyville's personal guard; why they needed a guard I don't know but they called the right guy since I am the very creator of martial arts in Equestria, a grand master in the 230 different styles that exist here, and I can use magic at levels even Chronos and Galaxia couldn't use but being their pupil in the past had it's benefits before they gave me the power of space and time before disappearing.

However, now was not the time to reminisce for I am living a carefree life with ponies that are half-human looking because Celestia made me a holiday a millennia ago, basically the ponies have to transform into a human for one day.

"A new start" I said to myself and gripped Setsuna, my katana, a little tighter before descending the steps in the train station to my new life in Ponyville.

It was the first day of winter here and the pegasus ponies were busy putting the clouds together for an upcoming winter, I made it down the steps with my luggage on my back but I decided not to change into anything heavy and wore my cloak with Luna's old scarf around my neck; I can't say I hate them or despise, I just have my feelings for them locked up tight but I kept the scarf Luna gave me so long ago because it hid my face from the nose and down to my neck and it kept my face from being seen at all while ponies stared at me.

They were whispering about me and my strange features, most of them were lustful comments but I didn't care what they were saying and just went about my business to the Mayor's office with my indestructible sword in my right hand.

I made it halfway through the market with the scent of cinnamon punching me hard in aroma and the sweets to my right were very tempting but I had only a certain number of bits until Mayor Mare gave me a sign on bonus and my key to my new house by something called Sugarcube Corner. I was maybe past the cherry stand before hearing a loud scream in front of me.

One that was not friendly or fan-like.

"Somepony stop that thief" a mare yelled and I looked ahead to a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail pointing to a black furred stallion making off with her purse, he was a pegasus trying to get away by flying into the clouds.

_"I don't think so"_ I thought quickly and ran at blinding speed to him

I made use of the last food stand by using the roof as a spring, the force of the wind made me hold onto my cloak so it didn't fall off and reveal me even a little bit. The Pegasus made it to the bottom of the cloud but that was as far as he could go for I reappeared in a blur and spun my right leg counterclockwise with the big toe pointed out.

"Not today pal" I whispered and kicked him on the chin before he even realized I was in front of him.

His entire body spun while descending but the purse was in my grasp and that was all that mattered to me so I made my way down in a slow fall by manipulating the air to a heavier distortion that would carry me.

Where the thief landed was not my problem since he was probably going to be arrested later, I only cared about returning the mare her money and I did so but she dropped it at the sight of me and gawking at my appearance.

"Your bag ma'am" I said and held her right hand up with mine while placing the fashion in her palm

"Th-thank you sir" she replied, her voice was elegant and poise like the upper class ponies but my desire to find out more and maybe befriend her was not my priority and I made it to a point many years ago to not lose focus and push all desires away.

"No trouble at all" I said and turned away, resuming my walk to the office that was directly a hundred yards before me.

Now at City Hall

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Mayor Mare; I was given this request" I said politely to the secretary.

Receiving a blank expression from her as the note was snatched away. She was a light brown pony with her mane and tail a pure black but her eyes were the brightest blue I had not seen since Luna betrayed me, her bosoms were very supple and at least a c-size but her face was definitely cute.

"Ah yes Mr. Lightfire, follow me to Mayor Mare" she replied and received my nod in return.

I didn't see why she had to lead me to her, the letter was Mayor Mares own handiwork and I could sense her own life essence from the letter but I had to play calm and cool with the secretary since it would be rude to tell her I can find it myself.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in" an older voice replied and we entered to a more regal like room but I won't go into details about it since it had pictures of nothing but Celestia's summer sun festival and some pictures of Luna on Nightmare Night. I felt a slight twitch of pain in my heart when those pictures showed of them smiling, I felt forgotten to them and angrier at each picture that was of them having enjoyment but I kept it in control and just stared back at the Mayor that was smiling at me now.

"Mr. Lightfire I am so glad to finally meet you, I have heard many things about you and your reputation; your father, King Talon of The Griffon Kingdom, has told me much about you from being immortal to having a reputation with a title many gave you...Sin, Silent Wind, Lightfire is your title I believe"

"Yes ma'am but Sin or Light is fine" I replied and shook her hoof before taking a seat in one of the chairs that were empty. She only nodded and adjusted her chair but I could tell she was up to something about this request, I wasn't sure what it was but the paperwork and badge she brought out pretty much said something.

At least until her expression changed to a very serious one, giving it away immediately that this was no normal request.

"I will be frank with you Sin, many crimes are happening throughout Equestria and rumor has spread of our town becoming the next target for raids and other vile crimes; many ponies come here for fun and relaxation and I can't get the princesses to allow us one guard to come down and keep watch"

_"That doesn't surprise me"_

She had a stern look on her now, her glare wasn't anger but worry for something; I felt this was about to get sickening since she pulled out another folder and tossed it to me with the pictures falling out.

I was sick to my stomach now.

"Some ponies were attacked on their way to Ponyville, these are the victims"

My hair stood on end at the disgusting photos, I wanted to throw up so badly but couldn't for fire in my rage had boiled through my entire body. I was gripping the arm of my seat to where it began to crack as the photos continued with the age of the victims being mostly filles and colts; they were with their parents and captured, tied and gagged before being raped and soaked in the monsters semen, some were decapitated but the last two were the most disgusting of all...a baby being fed to timberwolves and a teenage dragon raping a colt that was already dead.

I couldn't look anymore, my skin was cold but the raging power inside me was hot and wanting to explode as I felt some deep pity to the victims...mostly the fillies and colts.

"Put those away please" I choked in my emotional distress and turned away.

She didn't argue to my request but now I had to make a decision that would change my life greatly "forgive me for showing you those; however I am somewhat happy to tell you that there is a survivor, she's a filly unicorn that escaped from a group of dragons; she already has no family and is the only orphan nopony will adopt for they fear of the group, that foalnapped her, coming here soon to find her but that's just a rumor"

I already knew where this was going.

"You want me to adopt her" I pointed out and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes I want you to adopt her for she would be safe but that's your choice; however, if you do then I will double your salary, provide you free medical aid, a luxury home, and lifetime access to all major gatherings in Canterlot but this is only if you accept for you would be risking your life constantly"

_"Sounds nice but Canterlot gatherings...yeah right, I don't need those; if I do this then I'll basically be a dad but technically I've been wanting a kid of my own but Luna and Celestia betrayed me before that" _

I pondered it a little more but the repeating thought of having a daughter was somewhat enticing; it would be nice to have a friend around, I wanted a foal for the last 900 years but only with Celestia and/or Luna but that was out of the question. Adopting was basically my ticket to having a child because I couldn't love a normal mare, my heart still belonged to them and I just couldn't fall in love again because it hurt too much.

So I came to a decision, one I hoped I wouldn't regret.

"Alright I'll adopt her" I answered and signed both contracts.

She smiled again.

"Excellent, I'll just send those off to Princess Celestia for verification and I'll give you your bonus and key before we bring her in" she replied but now my mind was stuck on the first part as the papers left my presence with my name on it. Celestia was going to see those papers but what she was going to do was a mystery; I felt my heart race at the thought of what would she do when she found out I was still alive, would she try to kick me out of Ponyville, ask for friendship, forgiveness, to be lovers again, I don't know but I couldn't think of it anymore since it would only bring bad memories back from the grave while I met this filly unicorn.

I had to be happy now and show this filly I was now her father, I had to prove to her that I am her protector now and that is what I am going to do but first I had to earn her trust.

"You can bring her in now" Mayor Mare called out and I looked behind me as the door opened to the same secretary but there was a little someone in front of her that was hanging her head low; I realized she was the filly I just now adopted but her appearance wasn't like most kids when are adopted, clean and ready wasn't this one. She was a little dirty but her mane had some tears in it that needed trimming, her fur was a cherry red but I could see the cuts on her hooves still, she had a bruise on her front right hoof and her horn had a couple of cracks in it which meant her attackers tried to break her horn off.

I assumed this would be tougher than I thought but judging responsibility is impossible.

"Go on Rose Spark, he won't hurt you" the secretary said and nudged her as I stood up to get closer and try to be friendly but unfortunately I didn't get six feet to her before the tears overflowed and she ran into a corner between the wall and bookshelf.

I wanted to break down so much, she was terrified of me with tears rolling down her cheeks and her mouth open with loud whimpers escaping. If this is all from just being foalnapped then I couldn't imagine what those other victims felt.

_"She's so damaged; come on Sin, show her you are good guy"_

She was beyond scared of me still as I sat there but anyone would be scared of me since I had a cloak and scarf on so I took it off to reveal my true appearance; I heard mayor mare and the secretary gasp as my white hair became free and hung down to my back. I was pretty handsome by the way but no one could have me, I was the fish in the sea no one can catch...metaphorically speaking.

Now I just had to get her to be not afraid of me, I wasn't sure how that would happen but I started off with just smiling and putting my hands behind my back to show I was not at all a threat.

"Hey there little one; my name is Sin Lightfire, will you come out please?" I started off, trying to break the ice with the traumatized filly but she wasn't budging an inch from her fear. I just sat there in front of her, our distance only a few feet as the two mares behind me just watched and I was certain that I heard Mayor mare pray in small whispers.

"Sweetheart I promise I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your dad now"

That got her attention.

"...dad now?" she replied but it was in question of what I meant so I grabbed my copy off the desk and showed to her.

"Yeah" I chuckled and showed it to her "see here, I signed your adoption papers"

And then it hit me, what do all kids like...cake, candy or ice cream and my new home was right by a bakery.

"Rose are you hungry, I'm pretty hungry myself and I could go for some cake or ice cream" I bribed and it worked since her ears perked up and she poked her head out of the dark corner. She was slowly leaving her comfort zone now and giving me a weak smile but the best part was I got to finally see her face. She was very cute and definitely going to be beautiful in the future for some stallion.

"Mayor Mare didn't tell me I was adopting such a cute filly" I chuckled very softly and made her blush. She was getting a little more comfortable around me with our gazes only a couple feet apart now "can I have some cake?" she asked just both our stomach's growled.

I just laughed at her cuteness.

"Of course sweetheart; we'll get some together and after that, we'll stop at a couple of stores to get you some toys and other things"

Rose Spark smiled even bigger now, I guess she never had toys or fun before but I wasn't focusing on that; I only focused on taking my key, my bag of 28,000 bits, and taking my new daughter to get some food and toys for her to play with at our new home.

But best of all, I was now a dad but not like the other dads in Equestria; I'm immortal, able to use god-like magic, and a master swordsman...things that would soon come to use.

**Okay everypony, I know you wanted the next chapter of the ultricorn but I can't upload another until I update part of chapter 11.**

**Please don't be mad, you'll be satisfied soon enough but please tell me what you think of this first chapter; comment or message me please.**


	2. Ch1 Pt2 Cake and Suspicion

**And so I give you readers part two, It's my time writing a first person story so bear with me if there's problems.**

**Please do comment or message me but also...know that I will start working on ch.12 pt.2 in the morning. I know I said I would hours ago but I just couldn't help myself with this one.**

**As I said, please comment or message me.**

It was not an unpleasant walk for me and Rose Spark as we headed for some place called Sugar Cube Corner that was supposed to actually be pretty good from what Mayor Mare told me, the cakes were the owners and apparently there is a pony that goes by the name of Pinkie Pie and is the Element of Laughter. That was not a surprise to me since Luna and Celestia were the previous wielders but it required them both to work together for the elements to work, resulting in the objects to choose a new master but if only one was wielded by a pony then that meant the elements can be wielded by more than two.

I was going to think about it too much but since my main concern was getting food for Rose Spark and getting her to open up a little with me came into place, I lost complete sight over the elements.

The snowy town was a beautiful sight with the snowflakes sort of glistening in the light and almost blinding if directly stared at in spots that reflected more than usual, the air was definitely chilly but I didn't care since I used my fire magic to radiate my body heat while Rose Spark was wrapped in my cloak and held close to me. She was still silent and nervous around me, I didn't need to sense it when I was feeling how much she trembled in my arms and whimpered every time our eyes met in a quick lock that was definitely very small steps in growing closer.

Being immortal allows you lock away many emotions, especially when your two loves betray you, but seeing somepony so cute and adorable whimper in my arms was a tear jerker even for me. Something had to be done about our silence between one another but it had to wait for when we arrived at Sugar Cube Corner, which to my surprise was emptying with multiple ponies but six alicorns were oddly staying inside and laughing together. They were definitely the elements of harmony, I could sense each aspect radiating off of them so the pink on that wields the element of laughter is definitely the one called Pinkie Pie. We made our way inside and I made myself kind of the talk since the purple maned pony was here and she was now whispering as I sat Rose Spark in a chair and removed my cloak off her body.

She seemed to like it when I pecked her head, maybe that blush on her face was a sign of her warming up to me.

"Okay kiddo, let's have a quick talk" I started off and took my seat next to her after placing my belongings onto the table, she went from a light blush to frowning and hanging her head low like she did something wrong without even trying; sadness and pain was all she experienced to my assumption but that didn't mean I can't make her life better. I just had to show her that somepony cared about her, is gentle and kind, sweet, but most of all would be the father she wanted and that somepony was going to be me because I love kids and I couldn't stand the thought of leaving in an orphanage all alone.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked somberly, her tone having no life in it as she looked up to me again with terror beading through her dark magenta eyes; she was scared that I was going to punish her but I washed that fear away with a light chuckle and smiling warmly at her.

That confused her until I reached out and caressed her cheek, she was leaning away for a second before realizing I wasn't going to hit her and responded with a soft nuzzle and ...tears, lots of tears.

"You've been abused alot haven't you?" I asked sadly and received a nod in return before the sniffling came and her eyes overflowed again. I looked to my right and saw that the six ponies were not near us but they were silent and snooping by trying to hear us while acting like they were just talking to one another and not caring what we said.

A poor act if you ask me but being immortal teaches you many tricks and ways of seeing what's really happening.

I turned away and told the filly unicorn what she needed to hear, what she wanted to hear before getting our treats and heading home for some real dinner, a home cooked meal she probably never tasted for being an orphan all her life.

"Sweetheart I promise I am not going to hurt you, I am your father now and I will protect you and love you; now you don't have to call me dad, you can call me Sin or Light if you want"

That got her attention In the best of ways, those words definitely hit her hard for now those tears were not of pain but of joy and she reacted with giving me a hug. I wasn't sure if it was how I said or that I said it that got her to act so different now but it didn't matter since she was now in my lap and giving me a hug while telling me a piece of her past.

Those sobs of happiness making me smile while those ponies watched.

"I-I-I n-never had a daddy that l-loved me, I was b-b-beaten by my last dad i-i-in manehattan"

There was nothing to say, her words of truth more than enough to my heart as I held her close and allowed her to snuggle against my chest. Our embrace was a few minutes of her calming down and getting a grip on her emotions but I didn't complain about it since she was a filly and my little girl now; hearing the little one cry and receive my comfort was more than enough to make me happy and proud

"C-c-can I call you d-daddy?" she asked, a question I didn't expect but then again I never expected her to be so open on such a thing. It was kind of tingly being called daddy, almost like your sides were being tickled while your spine shivered in such a good way but it felt good no matter what since this was my first time being called dad.

Technically this was the only time I ever had such a good feeling and when I say that, I mean it was the only good feeling I had after being declared Celestia and Luna's mate since I never really made it to home base with either of them.

I wonder if they were still virgins or-oh come on Sin, stop thinking such things.

Anyways, that question had to answered and only in the best of ways for she deserved it and she deserved to be happy.

I smile a little bigger while caressing her cheek.

"Of course sweetheart, now what do you want for a sweet treat before we go home?" I replied and received one more hug but this time it was added with the affection of her kissing my cheek, a little something that threw me off guard but it was still awesome as she nuzzled me.

"I want chocolate cake daddy" she said but saying that last word I'm certain wasn't to get my attention, it was more like she was reminiscing the word and loving the way it slipped out of her tongue while I released her and made my way to the counter that was unoccupied until the pink alicorn got behind it. She was definitely the element of laughter from her attitude and from the positive energy she released through her fluffy mane and tail, it was almost eroding while she smiled and stared at me right in my eyes.

A little uncomfortable if you ask me.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I run Sugar Cube Corner here in Ponyville, are you new here because I have never seen you before and I know everypony in Ponyville so you must be; you're a weird looking creature but you are really cute and you must be nice since you were being so nice to that filly and-mmph, frm, mrf"

Well that certainly was a long one-sided conversation, I actually couldn't understand her except for the part of being called cute but thankfully she was silenced by the orange alicorn that strangely had a cowboy hat on and a nervous smile while the others approached.

"Sorry bout that sugarcube, she get's excited when new ponies arrive but...technically yer not a pony" she pointed out in a very southern accent that was actually refreshing since I lived in Texas back in 2012 before coming to Equestria. Celestia told me that time here was half the speed back on earth so I wondered while looking at the other alicorns...did earth even exist still or was it gone.

A sadness I wished didn't come to mind while meeting the others, especially the blue one that was gleaming with excitement at my Setsuna.

"Oh that is so cool, a katana from the Jayponese Kingdom; are you some sort of-"

It was at that moment I watched her gasp and squeal in jittery excitement while picking out a chocolate cake for Rose Spark, she obviously knew something about me from the looks of it and I was actually about to find out not in the best of ways.

"Oh. My. Gosh; You're Sin Lightfire: The Greatest Swordsman in the entire world and master of over two hundred styles of combat!"

_"Yup, she's a fan"_

"Two hundred and thirty to be exact" I chuckled, breaking the ice with the rainbow mane alicorn while her friends only stared in confusion of our little greeting. It was nice talking to a fan without journalists around or photographers, yes I am very popular in many countries for my teachings and for winning so many tournaments but being immortal gives you the chance to do many things.

Even if your immortality is a curse that will never come off.

"Dude what are you doing here?"

And so comes in the answer that would get me caught by the goddesses I dated before.

"I'm here because of the murders and foalnappings, Mayor Mare requested me to be Ponyville's personal guard because of rumors of Ponyville being next; so I'm living here now" I replied which rocked her world apparently since she squealed even louder and took her turn of getting right into my face for whatever reason while my new daughter was sitting alone and waiting for me to finish up, or at least she was alone until I looked in the corner of my eye to see the others approaching her.

"That's awesome, I'm Rainbow Dash by the way and maybe we can hangout sometime, I'll show you some of my amazing flying skills while you show me so-"

"Daddy" Rose Spark interrupted but that was no regular call from her, the hint of fear was in her voice and the way she began to whimper really set my senses off so I turned around and saw that the others were trying to be friendly but were a little too close as they spoke. Those terror filled eyes began to water up so I grabbed the cake and made my way back to her with a quick walk while they tried talking to her and Rainbow Dash followed.

"Goodness dear, you're absolutely filthy and dirty; doesn't your father take care of" the purple one stated which made me mad since her words were hurtful to Rose Spark.

"Daddy!" she said a little louder and I finally had enough of this, I wrapped my cloak around her again and lifted her to my shoulder that she began to cry on now. For her to begin crying over a mares words really set me off now but unfortunately I had not time to speak my mind since the purple alicorn was now rummaging through my things but to my bad luck she found a special something in my bag.

A small picture frame of multiple photos I kept all these years even after they betrayed me but with it now in her grasp, I was being stared in suspicion by the alicorn.

"What are you doing in a picture with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and why are they taking turns kissing you?" she asked somewhat defensively but I didn't answer her at all and took the picture back after they took turns seeing it and exchanged shocked looks to me while the purple remained on my tail about it with a cocked brow and a slight glare. I only grabbed my things and made way to the door but stopped to clarify a few things with them.

"That picture was taken a long time ago, something I can't get rid because I want to remember why I am avoiding them; also, my daughter is dirty because I just adopted her so don't judge what you see before finding out the truth" I answered then took off into the cold, leaving them to ponder their thoughts as I walked to my house that was only twenty yards away.

It wasn't easy getting inside from all the snow piling up but we did just in time before the winter storm moved in, it was freezing already but seeing Rose Spark staring in awe of our new home was quite a sight for her; to be honest, it was a shocker for me as well since it looked like a mansion on the inside. It was impressive and beyond my standards as we walked inside and gazed upon the furniture that was definitely upper class or maybe higher if there was such a thing.

"I get the biggest bed!" that little filly yelled out and took off in run upstairs that only made me laugh before I chased her upstairs and took this chance to bond with her by playing and laughing together.

Time skip/ few hours later

It was now the beginning of winter's next night as I laid in my new bed and listened to the sound of snow pelting my window, the way it sounded was actually pretty peaceful and soothing while trying to get some sleep after giving my new daughter some attention, a bath, and a home cooked meal that was her first real plate of food that actually tasted good.

I wasn't sure how much she suffered but hearing her story while we ate was a tear jerker for me that couldn't be controlled, hearing so much really tore my insides apart. She was starved many times, beaten on a weekly basis and going to become food or a sex slave for her captors; that made me furious on the inside and lose enough control that I clenched my hand until it bled slightly but pain was nothing to me physically, it's the pain of being betrayed and cursed with immortality by your lovers that has kept me alive and given me a strong bracing on my emotions that regard to attraction or love for another mare.

Fortunately I didn't have to be alone to ponder such pain for my door came open and Rose Spark was staring up to me while her new was on her back. Obviously she was scared but I decided to act like I knew nothing of it and pretended to rub my eyes while sitting up with no shirt on, it was more fun this way to me and it was harmless since she would get her wish.

"Rose Spark, what's wrong sweetheart?" I fake yawned and looked to my right to make sure setsuna was still on the table where I could grab it quickly if the house was broken into with us in it as well.

That same cute voice coming out now as she approached my bed and hopped onto up with a little bit of struggle.

She smelled like strawberries now and looked completely different from when she was dirty and cut up, her mane and tail was now back to it's curly style like the alicorn with the diamonds for a cutie mark, she had clean teeth and her fur groomed thanks to me.

"I had a nightmare" she replied, catching my attention for certain while sitting up a little more.

"A nightmare?" a questioned and she nodded in return while giving me that cute puppy eyes look and whimpering a little, I was already falling for this little one; she was becoming my entire world and the beat in my heart as we exchanged glances.

"Can I sleep with you tonight daddy?"

There was no pause on the answer I gave her.

"Sure honey, come here" I sighed happily and watched as she crawled under the covers and I laid back down with her snuggling my chest. We were beyond content and falling asleep as I held Rose Spark close to my chest and listened to her slumber once again.

My was short from the jittery feeling I had as she began to quietly snore.

I couldn't help but whisper some precious words in her ear before falling asleep as well.

"Goodnight my babygirl" I brushed into her ear then allowed the darkness to take over my mind, allowing myself to sleep before my first day as Ponyville's guard started.

**And so come's an end to part two, tell me what you think.**

**Comment or message me please and if you haven't read the Ultricorn story yet, then you need to start.**

**Until next time my fellow readers.**


	3. Ch2 I think you should forgive them

**And so comes chapter two of the story, I do hope you guys enjoy it and will comment or message me.**

**If you haven't read the Ultricorn story yet then you need to, please do**

**Now...enjoy**

Morning, a time of awakening for most ponies in Equestria or sometimes a moment of piece when they awake to their day of relaxation before having some fun. At least that is to them while I spend it outside patrolling the streets in my new outfit that was made as a symbol of my new role and as a sign of Ponyville's safety being kept by yours truly.

It was now 10:30 and still snowing as I walked through the streets of Ponyville, passing by Mayor Mare's office and waving at her in return after she waved at me but today was very different and very arousing as mares passed by in their tight outfits and were...flirting with me. Okay I wasn't sure what was going on so I had to find out why the mares and stallions were some kind of anthro form that is more of a sexy hentai than normal, it was literally too much to process as I made my way inside Mayor Mare's office but I saw that the secretary was also doing the same thing and yet she's an earth pony.

The only noticeable thing that could have changed her appearance was the necklace that generated a little bit of magic like the one's everyone else was wearing, maybe that was the cause of their strange forms but either way this was too much for my brain and...other thing...to handle.

This was veering me off course of my new duties but it was peaceful right now and Rose Spark was at home with the doors and windows locked; plus I enchanted the house with a vast number of spells that would take days to break, even for an alicorn.

"Time to get to the bottom of this" I said to myself while opening the Mayor's door, seeing that was the same way but her appearance was very...sexy even for a mare of her age.

I had to remain focused on this matter at hand and stop staring at her beautiful face.

"Mr. Lightfire, what brings you by?" she asked like normal while standing up but I wished she didn't stand up because her outfit was something of a lawyer but it looked kind of tight on her; who am I kidding, of course it was tight on her because she had D-size breasts ready to burst from the bra. Her whole feature was sexy as she walked towards me and I coughed to clear my throat while fighting the blush that was trying to faze onto my cheeks.

"It's about the mares and stallions today Mayor, why does everypony look like they're half-human?" I asked plainly but that wasn't an easy question to ask so normally.

Unfortunately my answer was not a good one and her response was her smile changing to a seductive one as she folded her arms under her breasts.

"It's a holiday Mr. Lightfire, a time Princess Celestia appointed a thousand years ago when her and Princess Luna's lover ran away from the castle; their lover was a human but 60 years after Nightmare Moon was banished, she gave up searching for him and made it a holiday to remember him"

"oh really, they must have hurt the human for him to run away" I pointed out angrily in memory of my past and fury that she said Celestia was searching for me because I know that is a lie; I remember the exact announcement she made throughout Equestria after I ran away and never took it back, she never backed that announcement off and I suffered years of being hated by other ponies for something that was not my fault.

I was not one to be saddened at the thought but fighting those same tears was still hard as her announcement rang in my mind repeatedly while Mayor Mare stared in confusion.

**_"Citizens of Equestria, Sin Lightfire has run away from Canterlot for the treason of turning my sister into Nightmare Moon; do not pity the human but if you see him then contact the guard immediately so he may face trial for his crimes"_**

"She became evil because you left her so alone, it wasn't my fault she became evil" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Sin, what was that?" Mayor Mare asked, snapping me back into reality but now I had to cover my trail for saying such a thing; hopefully a chuckle would help in my lie.

"Oh nothing Mayor, well I'll get back to work so I will see yo-"

"Wait Mr. Lightfire" she interrupted me but why is my wonder as is turned around again and faced her once more but this time things got a little...difficult.

"Mr. Lightfire, how old are you?"

And without thinking, I foolishly answered.

"Oh, I'm 1021 years old but today at 3:20 I'll be 1022" I replied and smiled like an idiot when my biggest secret was just implied with her gasping and stepping closer. It took a moment for me to figure it out but once I did I smacked a hand over my mouth and went wide eyed in front of the mare that was now inches from me and smiling deviously.

She knew who I was but how is the question, her eyes told me she knew that I was the exiled prince but how did she know; who could have told her or what did she read to figure me out.

"So" she started off but things only escalated with her now trailing a finger down my chest and my situation becoming sort of a hostage situation as she spoke.

"You're the lost prince, the one Celestia told me of years ago; tell me Mr. Lightfire, how far are you willing to go to keep your secret from the mares that are your fiancés"

She was bribing me, darn it.

"How do you know that I was their fiancé?" I asked and received a chuckle in return while her hand went further down her body and stopped in a place I wished it didn't. Before I knew it, I was now being stroked by the seductive mare with her hand down my pants and grasping my most private area gently. This was not going to end how I wanted it because the adoption forms were not approved yet so I would be arrested for kidnapping if I took Rose Spark; but if said no then she would probably inform the princesses and that is a can of worms I definitely don't want opened.

As wrong as this was, I had no choice but at least she's pretty gorgeous.

"What do you want Mayor?" I asked in annoyance with my head turned away and the shame of being bargained eating me away while she aroused me with her gentle stroking.

I'm a guy okay, even I get horny when around a mare; I'm still Celestia and Luna's mate because my their souls are fused with mine but they tossed me away like trash so I have right to deny the love I have for them and be with another. It's something I don't want because I'm in love with them and everyday I feel that they are still in love with me thanks to our connection but I have denied that love for a thousand years and plan to for eternity.

"Simple Mr. Lightfire, I brought you here for the dangers that are coming and because I already knew but I had to be sure; all I want in return...is you"

That threw me for a loop.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"I said I want you, I know about what happened because Celestia told me; she trusts me but...she made a mistake blaming you and now it's my turn to have some fun"

"And if I refuse?" I asked redundantly and heard her laugh again.

"Sorry cutie but you are in no position to argue and I really need a quick rut, now drop those pants" she growled which now put me like a rock in a hard place at the moment of my hostage situation since this made me hurt on the inside. I felt so much pain course through my body as she touched me so erotically and forced me to sit on her couch in the corner, her lips salivating my neck so nicely but the more she did this the more I hurt emotionally and physically.

It was my bond with Celestia and Luna, it was forbidding me from being touched by another mare because I'm theirs after so long; I honestly thought Mayor Mare was a beautiful mare but the more I tried to allow this it would only hurt more and make me beg for mercy.

"You are so handsome, I'm ashamed of Celestia being stupid enough to hurt you; oh well, her loss to suffer forever" she giggled.

Okay now that going overboard with the insults, I have fought the love I have for those two but to hear her insult them was going too far and she was about to realize that with me turning her over and adjusting myself before heading for the door. I sensed how desperate Mayor Mare just became in this matter but the words that came out next was very surprising since she had a reputation of being upscale and mannered.

"Stop Mr. Lightfire! If you leave I will inform the princess! Don't you walk away from me you poor excuse of life, I own you like the object you are when Celestia threw you away like trash!"

I had my handle at the door, I was almost out the door until she said those words which hammered the wall I had up for so long; sorrow took me over again and I felt like crying like I did all those years ago when Celestia punched me and blamed me for Nightmare Moon. There was so much rage now built up inside me that I wanted to knock her lights out but couldn't because she's a lady and you can't hit a lady no matter what they say.

Unfortunately for her, I was now breaking down in sobs and whimpers while she tried to talk as if she was sorry now but in truth I sensed that she was full of manipulation and lust.

"Mr. Lightfire I apologize, I didn't mean to say-"

"Yeah you did" I interrupted her and turned around to show that I was indeed feeling every word sting through the tears that now poured down my cheeks.

Her emotions changed to sorrow and deep regret before it was expressed but I wasn't going to let her remain in the dark of my pain, my 1000 years of pain that is nothing but a broken heart and the grasp of betrayal on my soul that was now craving to find Celestia and Luna.

Unfortunately when I was in this much pain, it would signal them and I was certain they felt it now since something in my brain clicked so I had to hurry.

"You don't know me Mayor so how dare you say such things, you don't know the pain I have each time a mare touches me with lust or love when they are not Celestia and Luna; I have been alone for a millennia so don't you dare act like you know because of what Celestia said when in truth you know nothing!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, not giving a care that I was making a scene probably but that didn't matter because I ran out the door the next second and used my magic to teleport before she could say anything else.

Now outside of home

I'll tell you what, magic is handy when you don't want to walk through a blizzard happening in the town; now if only it could stop the heartache that was happening in my chest right now while I entered my home with the tears still pouring and my hiccups not stopping as the thought of Tia and Lulu kept coming back and the Rose Sparks voice brushed my ears.

It was nice to hear that voice but even that was ruined because I heard other voices in the living room.

"So daddy is a prince?" I heard her ask which petrified my mind me so I rushed inside at full speed and came to grinding halt with my sights fixed on that little filly smiling to the six mares that were at Sugar Cube Corner yesterday.

_"Can't I just have one day of peace?"_

"What you all doing in my house, I can have you arrested even if you're royalty" I pointed out but that didn't seem to faze through them at all as I walked into the living and sat in my chair while the fireplace was burning a couple of logs.

Luckily I was going to get answer but as usual, they were not the ones I wanted with the purple alicorn levitating the picture that was in my bag and her expression being a truthful worry for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry but after seeing that picture I did some research on you...Prince Lightfire: Future King of Equestria"

"Future king!?" the other's screamed but I just laughed in annoyance of that statement; what was the point of being shocked about it, my big secret was discovered and it was only my tenth day of living in Ponyville.

This only made it worse since my heart was triggered by Mayor Mare's insults and it now made me crave for their touch, their love, their kisses that us to be so intoxicating.

This alicorn was good at finding out and I had no way of denying it so I just laid my head on my hand and had the conversation with her.

"Okay you found me out so what do you want, a cookie?" I asked sarcastically and watched her change expression but the worry in her heart was still there as she sat there and questioned me.

"I found an old journal of Celestia's telling about you running away and her regretting what she did; where have you been when Equestria could have had its king?"

Okay, not the best way of starting off in a conversation but I was in no way of pointing out such things when I was now backed into a corner with them staring and Rose Spark eagerly listening.

But that didn't mean I had to be nice about it.

"I've spent a millennia running from that horse after what she did and what Luna did; I ran and hid because there was no reason of going back after Luna became Nightmare Moon and forever cursed me, then Celestia blamed me and announced that I was the cause of it all which branded me a traitor; besides, I'm no longer a prince because I exiled myself" I retorted somewhat angrily with the looks on their faces still the same pity written across them while the purple alicorn just continued her talk that was now form of trying to convince me in forgiving them.

"Well you can't exile, only royalty can remove your title so you're still a prince and I believe you should forgive them; they both miss you"

Now I was aggravated, how would she know that they miss me.

"And how would you know that purple alicorn; if I remember, alicorn's can't read mind's" I spat which was basically an indirect insult but to my annoyance she did know that they missed me.

Because a journal was in her grasp and it was very new with Celestia's essence on it; how did she get that in the first place.

"I stole this when I came back from Canterlot a few minutes ago; the last page is Celestia's entry from yesterday and you should read it" she replied while laying it in my lap and flipping to the last page that was definitely new like she pointed out. I was already annoyed and found out so what the hay, I decided to read it quietly.

"Fine, whatever" I said and began my heart aching read.

_Dear Diary_

_This morning I had to comfort Luna over the holiday that will commence tomorrow, the holiday I made for Sin sixty years after he ran away because I blamed him for my faults; a regret that plagues me still while my little continues to cry over our mate being somewhere buried. It has been a thousand years since the incident but the heartache has never dulled for me or Luna, it's only worsened and right now I am terrified of this for Luna has become suicidal; she even tried to take her life last year when the celebration happened but I was there to stop her._

_I felt so angry about it until she said that it was the only way for her to be with Sin, to be with the man that we are still in love with and want to marry like we should have all those years ago._

_Today hurts so much for I felt Sin's presence, I feel him right now because his pain signaled me and Luna which means he's still alive; if that is the case then Luna's immortality curse worked and he's out there somewhere but I'm scared of trying to find him again._

_Oh Sin, my love, my human I know you're out there now and still alive but where is the question; even Luna sensed you because she brought it up while I was writing. Please Sin I am begging you, wherever you are...please come home to us; we miss you and we are so sorry. Please come home so we can be together again, Luna and I want to hold you, to feel your touch again, to kiss you again and give us to you like it should have happened so long ago._

_Please Sin we miss you, we can't love unless it's you; we can't even lose our virginity's unless it's you because our souls are fused with your soul._

_Please my human, come home so we can be lover's again but most of all...we can marry like we should have so long ago._

I closed the journal and placed it on the coffee table before me, I was certain before reading the page that my heart would be able to take this but I was wrong on so many levels with a mixture of emotions battling my mind as the floodgates behind my eyes burst open. To see those words written by Celestia herself was a shock to me and a crusher on the dislike I had for them the last 1000 years, she and Luna are still in love with me and want me back home with them in Canterlot.

This was too much for me, I couldn't figure myself out now for there were so many things running through my mind as the alicorns stood up and made their way towards me but the purple one was the first to try and touch me.

"It must be hard sir but I think you sh-"

"Don't touch me!" I spat angrily, interrupting her and swatting her hoof away for the torment she brought upon me now. I was just fine until this happened, I didn't have any reason to go back until she came in and showed me this stupid journal; I wanted to blame her so badly but I could not for it was wrong to hurt the one that is trying to help.

She made things harder now with my heart hurting ten times worse than before and begging me to got to them and forgive them.

But I couldn't, I couldn't do this right now so I made my way to the door and opened it for the alicorns because they needed to go away right now.

I hung my head and pointed out the door as my hair hung over, hiding my face as they approached.

"You all need to leave please, I need to think" I said as calm as my mind would allow amongst all the emotions that were running through me now like a stampede of cows. To my luck they left quite peacefully except for the purple alicorn that stood at the door now and faced me but why was she doing all this, what was the point of making me feel so much pain and love for the two mares.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up, I can see it's hurting but you are Equestria's only heir to the throne so I will be sending a letter to Celestia when I go to the library; if you wish to talk then that's where I'll be for it's my home in Ponyville"

"Please just go" I whispered and sure enough she did but now I had to handle with all this while processing the pain Mayor Mare put on me. Rose Spark did not deserve to see me like this, sitting in my new chair now and staring up to the ceiling for some answer to reach me; conclusion is what I needed and it was about to come to me when that little filly took her chance to sit my lap and snuggle me for warmth and just because she loved to for she had a father now that loved her.

"Daddy is it true what Miss Twilight said; are you really a prince and the princesses mate?" she asked so cutely.

How could I lie to that adorable face staring up to me as I levitated the extra blanket and covered us both in it, she had the right to know so I wasn't going to hold back the truth.

"Yes honey, it's all true" I answered, only to set myself up for her wisdom that was kind of astonishing.

"Then why are you hiding from them?"

Because they hurt me Rose, they hurt me really badly and I am very angry at them" I pointed out but to her that was no excuse, it was written across her face and showing through her eyes.

"Can't you forgive them, Miss Twilight said they miss you?"

I hung my head again on that one.

"It's not that simple Rose"

"Yes it is daddy" she answered quickly but wasn't done there, I had to endure it some more and have a reality check thanks to her words.

"You may be angry daddy but if you love them then you should forgive them because if you keep hiding then it will only hurt more; Miss Twilight said they miss you and I see you them so you should go see the princesses and talk, I'm sure they will be your marefriends again if you try"

Darn it, I hate it when someone is right and I'm wrong; was Rose Spark that smart or did she learn that somewhere. Either way, I couldn't help but laugh and hold her tighter since she was right and I now came to the decision of going to see them.

Question is...when.

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that?" I chuckled while rubbing her mane and making her giggle, forcing a laugh to leave my new daughter before we fell asleep in the chair together with her snuggling me every chance she got.

"Guess I better prepare for this" I whispered to myself.

**And so it ends with Twilight finding him out but Mayor Mare is not a pleasant person.**

**However, I think him and Mayor Mare should get together; tell me what you think.**

**Please comment or message my fellow readers, please I am dying to know what you think.**

**Now I must go to bed for work tomorrow, until Monday my fellow MLP fans.**


	4. Ch3 Please take me back

**Okay everypony, I give you Ch.3 but I did notice one of the readers saying this was going fast.**

**Well it's going fast because I'm pumping out chapter's almost everyday but know that this story will be long and not end anytime soon for it will be a story.**

**Please do comment or message me.**

**Now...enjoy.**

The snow running night sky of Ponyville, what would you think of it and it's beauty as you walked alone with snowflakes beading down on your body and the crunch of snow under your shoes; do you want it to end or be endless?

I wouldn't know at all since I am immortal and unable to conclude such feelings of life for when you live beyond your lifespan, you learn the true meaning of many things whether they are good or bad. To be honest I wished this night would never end for I was scared of the decision I came to about Celestia and Luna, tomorrow I would go see them for Rose Spark requested it and I just couldn't say no to her at all; fear was something I am happy to feel for after living a thousand years, it reassures me and make me happy to know I am still human and able to feel such emotions.

To be completely honest, I was more terrified of what they would say when they saw me alive but not myself anymore.

My exile was mostly full of pain and hate for the tortures that came at me when Celestia announced that I was a traitor so she could protect her reputation. I know for a fact that Galaxia was furious for she found me a week later in the streets and showed me her memory of going ballistic on her daughter; it was not a pretty sight watching that memory, especially when she stripped the sun princess of the elements and assaulted her a couple of times.

But it didn't convince me of going back to her like Galaxia requested before she disappeared out of my life, leaving me alone in the world and fighting to survive.

IN the memory, the beating was cruel but somehow...satisfying for her lie opened my heart to the darkness that hides even in royalty. I am still in love with her without a doubt and I know my heart would rage with that burning love if I saw her again, I would want to kiss her and say I forgive you but my travels gave me knowledge and a powerful sense of right and wrong.

We are still bonded without a doubt but she broke my heart worse than Luna and would have to earn my trust again, I'd take her back with no second thought but our relationship would start over completely and I know she would agree but would be desperate to resume whatever we had when it was destroyed by her and buried deep into my soul.

"Sure is peaceful tonight" I said to myself while patrolling on my first night watch throughout Ponyville, seeing that it was almost scary with not a single pony awake in the middle of the night.

Well except for Rainbow Dash but she was reading some daring do book right now; how do I know, that's simple...I can sense it but my sensory allows me to process a deeper meaning of a pony's emotions. Emotions are DNA, they are imprinted with memories and right now I was reading the memory of her reading the last page of Daring Do and the Spear of Jade; a little old to read since it dates being over twenty years old but at least she had good taste in adventure novels.

I couldn't help but chuckle since this was now the second day after Twilight and her friends came to my house, their presence a little warming today since they were so understanding of my situation and my dark past after Celestia betrayed me.

Nopony knows of my past but what's to hide when I'm a...new form of human thanks to some scientists capturing me in Prance and experimenting on me with creatures that should be a myth in human history. I was still myself but my soul was infused with a pair ponies that were brothers a long time ago until they fell in love with a mare and fought one another even, destroying nations with their power and causing Galaxia and Chronos to destroy them but in truth their souls still lived on.

These two ponies were known as Holy Nova and Dark-Rai; the Demon King and The Angel overlord but lived as brothers and the best of friends since Equestria's beginning.

How would I know, well when the scientists show their souls in special energy chambers then you know before your soul is fused with theirs.

An extremely ridiculous statement since I am human but it is true and I am now the wielder of their powers; something pretty cool but the levels of transformation I take are very difficult if I don't have complete focus and keep my anger at bay. The weird part of having their power is that I produce aura-like wings but one is a complete black while the other is white, the potential is incredible but I could do without the tails since they do become heavy after a while.

"Not a single stir of trouble" I continued while passing Mayor Mare's office but I had not seen her since that day of her trying to bribe me and insulting me so greatly, her presence was sort of missed by me but the words still stung even when I was beginning to freeze in the bone chilling weather.

Push came to shove and my decision was to head back home, the place where my daughter was waiting as she slept in my bed probably to snuggle against me again. She was literally just an angel that made my life better but to my luck...I was not alone and unable to sense her for she kept her magic output to a low level as I walked back to my house with Setsuna firmly grasped as a precaution.

She was smart to keep her magic output low but my enhanced sense of smell picked up her smell that was raging from her love for me.

Unfortunately, I was now feeling our connection rage again as she stood behind me with loud whimpers and sniffling escaping her body. I didn't know if I could handle this but she only made me immortal and that was nowhere near as bad as what her sister did to me, I am still in love with them both but Celestia would have to earn my trust again as I said.

To make matters worse, Celestia was probably listening since I felt her mind connecting with mine now but it a was a one way connection that only lovers could do. Problem for me kind of...is I felt her begin to tear up as the other mare continued to whimper while I walked away and pretended I unaware of her presence.

"You, stranger, stop!" she called out through the winds which should have blocked her voice from reaching me but enhanced hearing does wonders as well; now I just had to process everything raging in my heart as she stepped closer, I was certain that she was getting closer from the sound of her hooves becoming louder in the snow. Her voice just for that moment was almost too much for me to handle, I wanted to turn around immediately and say I forgive; she deserved it most when her only harm was cursing me with immortality.

Any other human probably would have been angry at her for it but I understood why, if she didn't then I would have died before our bond could have completed and I could become immortal the old fashion way of lovers merging their souls together. It hurt at first because I would never see my family again but the memories of being abused and neglected on earth came back and washed away that torture in my mind.

Now I just to brace for whatever happens.

"Stranger I ask that you please...turn around and face me" she requested next but that wasn't simple for me since I saw her as Nightmare Moon last time, the fear of seeing such evil took over and stopped me from complying.

But she had the advantage of using magic on me, something no one could do except for her and Celestia and right now I was levitated to a 180 spin with her examining me for a second. Setsuna fell out of my hand from the shocking twirl she did on me with her magic but the look of shock on her face pretty much told me how she felt without sensing it.

Her tears were on the brim again as I fell to the cold snow because she lost focus from startle of me being here, the snow was now freezing my butt off as she approached a little more. Her voice coming out again but with a more calm tone as I looked up and saw that she was not Nightmare Moon but herself as an older mare that was beyond gorgeous with such dark blue features.

"Sin" she gasped, trying to process my well being in her sights as I stood up and retrieved my sword before it was buried in snow.

"Yeah it's me Princess" I replied somberly, feeling that I was no longer worthy to call her by her name since it has been a millennia but that was about to change when a powerful smile between her cheeks and the tears burst through.

"My Sin!" Luna screamed before tackling me on the ground again.

Damn snow was practically in my pants now as she hugged me tightly and cried into my neck; seriously, how could she act like this in the middle of another blizzard forming.

That was a question I would have to ask after she stopped bursting in tears and blurting out her apology.

"Sin I am so happy you're alive! Sin I am so sorry for what I did! I was so scared of losing you but I did it because I love you so much; oh Sin it feels so good to touch you again, you have no idea how good it feels to have you back my love!"

There was nothing to say at those words, my mind was blank while my heart's desire increased and her touching my face with her lips every chance she got. I love the mare but...things were not going to be the same as they were in the past.

"Sin I love you so much! Please my love, please come back home! Let us be together but forever this time!"

That rang in my ears, it was very enticing to be with her again but right now I had to get out of the snow so I did what I do best, I used magic and teleported us into my living room with the soundproof enchantment up before she could even process what just happened.

"Princess please get off me" I requested which shocked her greatly and hurt for us both since we craved one another while Celestia was definitely listening through connection of her mind with mine and snooping in on every word as I stood up and distanced Luna from me by sitting in the chair. I wanted to kiss her so badly, more than anything in the world with my love for her so strong that I was like a leopard trailing it's prey but so was she as our hearts called to one another.

Now to see if it was really worth coming back to Ponyville as we talked.

"Sin why do you call me princess, you know I am yours so call me by my name" she pointed out but it wasn't so simple to call one of the mares I am in love with by their name, did she not see that this was a little too much for me and right now it was 2:00 in the morning with exhaustion taking over.

I turned away and stared at the fire that was burning in my fireplace so brightly, collecting my emotions as I replied.

"It's not that simple Princess"

"How is it not simple my love; I am your princess and so is Celestia but you are our prince so why must you address me like I'm your superior or a stranger, it hurts when you call me princess in the matter of royalty my love" she replied questioningly and attempted to get closer again but I responded with staring back and implying through my gaze that she needed to remain over there.

It's been a millennia since I last saw her, so now it was time to face facts with her over the matter but the way the blue alicorn keeps talking sounds as if she doesn't know what happen between me and Luna.

Oh well, only one way to find out but first we need to talk and I wasn't going to hold the pain she gave me.

"What do you think Luna, you permanently cursed me immortality but that didn't matter; you said I was a complete waist of space in your life and that we were over...you broke up with me and broke my heart" I answered but the last part took a little more since it was still painful to say.

Once I said my peace, she whimpered again and buried her head in one my pillows, showing me that she regretted ever saying such things that night.

"I-I-I'm sorry Sin, I di-didn't mean it; Sin I still love you and want you forever in my life b-but I want us to be lovers again, p-p-please take me back" she replied in an emotional outburst, forcing my conscience to scold me since the truth of her desires was now coming out as I cried with her but a little quieter since Rose Spark was sound asleep. This was not getting anywhere for us at all;I was beating around the bush with a princess that was sobbing in front of me over our break-up but could I really forgive her for what she did, could I let that go and allow my heart to be satisfied a little.

Yeah I can because I love her and we've suffered enough...but I was going to play it out my way since I was the one that suffered, a little wrong if you ask me and a little selfish but it was true.

"You want us to be together again?" I asked calmly and received a furious nod from her, triggering my mind to play it out with the first action being a warm smile and saying a few things, that are absolutely true, before getting the true kiss we shared so long ago.

"Yes, more than anything in the world" she cried through the pillow while laying on her stomach, unaware of the next words I was about to say being the ones was desperate to hear.

I smiled in amusement as the alicorn finished and stared back at me while drying her tears; action was now my response with a finger pointed at my lips, implying what I wanted after a thousand years on loneliness and thank goodness she understood but was wanting to hear me say it.

The same warm smile appearing on her again as I spoke my desire and valid point.

"What we had was broken Luna, you have to earn my trust again but you truly want us to be together again, then apologize by coming over here and kissing me until the sun rises"

You could say she did quickly but that would be wrong to say since her speed was greased lightning and our lips connecting again after so long, her sweet tasting lips having that slight bit of fur on them as she moaned in my mouth and forced her tongue inside while straddling me. It was so intoxicating and satisfying at the same time with my heart loving every second of it, her tongue was large and winning as we growled and hugged so tightly while a large weight on my shoulders lifted.

Oh my god, she was so beautiful and addicting but best of all...I was all hers again and she was all mine.

"Sin" she gasped since my mouth left hers and trailed her neck like how we did foreplay back then, her returning nibbles on my ear sending my arousal to the roof but two could play at this game and I did so with the slight massage of her sensitive wings that was actually her most sensitive spot.

A secret only her and I know but it had to end since this was too much for us.

"Sin why did you stop?" she asked in that same pouty voice, forcing me to feel bad again even when we just got back together and allowed our bond to connect fully like it should have a millennia ago.

I was disappointed as well but it was really late and I need sleep; something essential so I responded with getting up and going to the couch while levitating a very large comforter over before answering.

My response is quick and a little unbecoming but I was REALLY tired after patrolling from lunch to 2:00 in the morning.

Basically a fourteen hour shift.

"I stopped because we need to take things slow Luna and because I'm really tired" I replied and received her puppy eyes now, seeing her expression tell all as she blushed and I sensed her desires.

I knew where this was going now but technically it was not all bad.

"Well can...can I sleep with you like we did before?" she asked nervously while twirling a hoof on the floor and producing some tears again like old times, softening me up even more as her sniffles came in next.

I rolled my eyes in amusement and chuckled while flipping the comforter but to really tease her like old times, I took my shirt off and showed the over-toned physique obtained; something I earned but my mind was plagued with a couple of thoughts that were definitely important. What would Luna think when she found out I was used as a lab rat and given the power of two power alicorns against my will; also, what would she do if she saw the scars on my back from all the whippings back in the lab, this was going to be a long recovery in my relationship with Luna and Celestia but, as I said, Celestia has to work hard to earn my trust back.

"Room for one more" I chuckled again and the alicorn immediately removed her crown, necklace, and slippers before crawling on the couch and laying over me with her lips on mine a few more times before cuddling my neck.

"I love you Sin" she whispered.

"I love you to Luna" I replied and before we could talk anymore, our eyes shut and we drifted to sleep together with our bodies cuddling and Celestia's emotions being happiness as I sensed her leaving my mind but to my luck, she said a few words before leaving my head.

_**"Welcome home my love, I can't wait to see you"**_

That was a little hard on me but not as bad at thought of Rose Spark seeing Luna and me like this tomorrow; oh well, I'm a grown man and can make my own choices.

**And so ends chapter 3 with a little rekindling of love.**

**Tell me what you all think in a comment or message.**

**Please comment or message me.**


	5. Ch4 Another day

**And so comes another chapter for you all that enjoy this.**

**It took me awhile but I got it and I hope you like it but know this. The chapter's will line up more and not have a big skip.**

**So far it's been a total of three weeks for Sin but now it will stop and line up better.**

**Please comment or message me.**

**Enjoy**

A new day to a new part of my life sleeping on my couch with quiet snores and a pillow wrapped in her hooves as I stood in the kitchen and made breakfast for all three of us; some French toast, salads, and bowls of fruit were a good meal for Luna and Rose Spark but I had to have eggs for protein before getting them acquainted with one another and starting my patrol's again but this time in the sunlight with not a single cloud in the sky.

It was now morning with Luna resting on my couch still, not even a full day after she found me and we started our relationship again but the fear I had about this was how mad she would be about my past of being an experiment before King Talon, the Griffon King, found me and took me in 347 years ago.

Yeah I know; he's only a griffon but thanks to my new powers, I was able to find a few spell's in dark magic and stop his cell growth which automatically stops aging but it had to be backed up by forever freezing his organs while keeping them intact to function. That was a chromosome problem that took me months to figure out since I didn't have any of the equipment like on earth; I had to rely on deep magic and use my knowledge from being in college after graduation of high school.

It wasn't easy but I got it after a couple years of research and learning to use dark magic at it's highest levels without becoming corrupt.

Thankfully I had enchanted Luna's scarf to never wither or tear during my trials of dark magic because it was a gift I gave her when discovering she was learning the same magic so long ago. Dark magic was the reason why she had started becoming corrupt before turning into Nightmare Moon but it was something that I had to try and stop because Celestia and her parents didn't believe me at first; the signs were but they didn't believe it because she was only a teenager and the baby of their family.

Chronos was furious when he discovered that I enchanted her scarf to absorb or seal the dark magic she was secretly using. I was a newly appointed prince thanks to him but still suffered a serious concussion, ribs on my right side broken, collapsed lung, fractured skull, broken left leg while my right arm was burnt by the spell he shot me with. That was the worst pain I ever felt, before having my heart crushed, but to my luck I was saved by Galaxia before he could kill me; I was certain that Alicorn was going to if he had not been stopped by that mare I call mom.

I know it's weird how I can have an alicorn mother and be in college when there's only supposed to be high school for ponies but in truth there is over 193 colleges that range from Architecture to Philosophy in Equestria. I had already completed three years in two and a half thanks to my full ride in football so Galaxia helped me complete my Bachelor's degree in mathematics by paying the professors to come to Canterlot because of my...injuries.

Chronos was in deep trouble for all that but I'm certain nothing hurt worse when he realized that he assaulted a man he considers the son he never had; seriously, he called me his son many times and we would do everything that a father and son does but after putting me in critical condition, I crushed his spirit by saying I have no father.

That stallion never cried but I was sure he shed a few tears while leaving the room and decreasing the group to just Galaxia and I since she never left my sight.

Everywhere I went, she would follow with the utmost intent of killing anyone that dared to hurt me; not even showering alone was possible because she would take me to her private chambers and wash me. It wasn't too bad after about 7 times, she only washed me and strangely called me her baby which was very weird but apparently I was still an infant in her eyes.

Apparently alicorns have a strange maturity process that makes them differ even grown men as baby's in their eyes, something she told me but it was understandable since she never had a son and couldn't have one because Chronos...lost his crown jewels when Galaxia went into heat and accidently kicked him in an emotional outburst over her butt being too big.

Take warning, never answer those questions or you will be neutered real fast by a mare's hoof.

"It's only been a few hours and yet...why do I feel so happy?" I asked myself while adding another part of breakfast just to make Rose Spark's day even better. I wasn't sure about Luna eating them but I was certain Rose would love chocolate chip pancakes for a treat during breakfast, now when I say chocolate chip pancakes I mean I make a little cookie dough and melt it enough to mix with the pancake batter before putting the chocolate chip on; process requires patience and these pancakes required patience because they took a couple minutes to cook.

Once that was done; I took my apron off and returned to the sleeping mare that was muttering into the pillow and...kissing it?

Yes, by the way, I wear an apron but I'm over a millennia old and don't care what other's think; when they have been through what I've experienced then they have right to my attention.

"Oh Sin, kiss...me again" Luna whispered into the pillow and began to lick it like a lollipop; seriously Luna, I just bought the thing.

It was so adorable how she slept, I wanted to ruin it with maybe tickling her but that would be wrong so I just turned away and took my spot at the table since Rose would be awake soon and wondering where I was at with her first destination being the kitchen since I was making her breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day.

Unfortunately, I would not get to eat my breakfast right away because of a letter from a certain mare appeared and was now floating in front of me.

To my dismay I knew it was from her because of the royal seal that has always been the same, now I just had to find out what she wanted and I did by reading her news and written apology that was a load of crap to me.

I cringed in disgust, not of her but the methods she was using to win me back. I am still in love with her as much as I am with Luna, our souls are merged together and we will live with a deep love that is unbreakable with me as her mate but trust was something she shattered and would have to go above standards to regain my trust.

My mind already planned it out for her punishment, I would take her back and we would be together again but any deep romance would have to be earned by the level of trust she had to work for. Anything more than a peck on the lips was going to have to be earned by the sun alicorn before she got my innocence.

Why you ask, you ask why I bring up my virginity; that's simple...she is a princess but would do everything to take my virginity like in the old days we spent together. Our time was nothing but passion and romance, we even slept together with me completely naked; but it's the past and I was going to let her sway me with a couple of kisses and shaking her plot in front of me behind closed doors.

"What does she want?" I asked myself calmly and unrolled the parchment, followed by my eyes trailing the words.

_Sin, My Sin_

_It is so good to know you are alive and well after a millennia of running but that would not have happened if I took responsibility for my actions and accepted the fact that it was my fault Luna became Nightmare Moon. I know I have hurt you far worse than what Luna did and I'm sorry my love, I want to make things up to you and be lovers again like you are now with Luna; yes I know that because you and I are forever connected and I can now feel everything you feel. _

_I know you are angry at me but you have every right and I probably don't deserve you but I beg of you, my love, to give me a second chance._

_Please Sin, I love you so much that it hurts to write this when I want to just see you and say it to your face before kissing you._

_I hope to from you soon, just write on the back of this note and burn it to reply._

_LOVE: Celestia, your mate._

_P.S. I will be coming to see you in a couple of days my love._

Sorrow, anger, pain; it was all I felt after reading that letter and seeing that she had the gull to write an apology but was mare enough to say it in my face. Most would just ignore and go on with their lives but this was different for me since I lost everything and ran for so long.

So like any man with poor impulse, I replied angrily.

_Celestia_

_How dare you write an apology to me when you should be down here saying your sorry to my face but instead you write a stupid letter. You are right on one thing, you don't deserve me but I still love you like crazy and to try again like I am with Luna. Unfortunately, you have to work twice as hard to earn my trust before we step into anything further than a quick kiss on the lips._

_I love you still but this apology on paper sucks and I won't accept it, I want a real apology from YOU that is spoken from your mouth._

_Josh._

You may not call that rude but in my point of view it was a stab to the heart with Celestia, something she would never expect but I couldn't just let her take it; there had to be some letting go of the past while I gave her the pain she deserved so long ago with framing me like that.

But I had to stop thinking about it since Luna woke up with slight bed head and a cute yawn that made me chuckle; luckily I sent the letter as instructed before she woke up and smelled the aroma of a home cooked meal before her. That was one thing I enjoyed very much as her lover then and now but at a start over, she loved having a home cooked meal made by me and ,back then, showed that gratitude with a peck on my lips and a little nuzzle to my neck.

However, that was thrown aside and replaced with her now kissing me so passionately, a feeling I had not felt in a long time but it was still heavenly to feel those lips and to lose in a tongue wrestling match against her.

"May I join you?" she asked after licking her lips to show that she was savoring the taste of me now in her mouth, it was a little arousing but I kept it in control and slid a seat out for her while the sound of hooves perked the mares ears.

"Do you hear that?" Luna asked, receiving a chuckle from me as the filly ran to me.

"I adopted a filly a few weeks ago" I replied, which was strangely relieving to the alicorn since she let out a large sigh and smiled a little bigger than normal; maybe Luna was sighing in relief of me still being a virgin because she wanted to be the one that takes such an innocence away.

"That's nice of you, thank goodness; I though Celestia and I were the only one's left with our virginity's" she boldly stated but in a whisper that Rose didn't hear before she took her spot at the table and eyed Luna curiously. She was sort of curious about her which is fine but I could tell it wasn't going to end well since her eyes trailed down to us sitting together and Luna's head resting on my shoulder.

My glare was something fierce but the one Rose had just now was almost demonic with that inner fire burning like an inferno.

"Who are you and why are you snuggling my daddy?" she asked almost angrily, the hint of disgust in her tone over us being lovers again but it was official now...my daughter was jealous of Luna.

Luckily the Princess of Night was now grown up and answered somewhat like a grown up with a smile that I hoped was warming to the filly.

"I am Princess Luna of Canterlot, little one, and your father is my lover; we have known one another for a very long time, isn't that right my love?" Luna replied questioningly.

Oh the irony in this matter.

"Yes it is; Rose Spark, she and Princess Celestia are my marefriends and Luna, here, decided to visit us"

Okay things calmed down a little for us thanks to that answer, I was expecting a massive upset with Rose but surprisingly she just smiled in return and dug into her food that was still hot and fresh. I'm sure dads loved seeing their kids mature like that with a new mare in the house but I don't know a dad thinks so it was a little surprising to see her act grown up and take it in so well.

However, her eating habits definitely needed work but I guess it's okay since she suffered so much; speaking of which, I needed to talk to her about that.

I stood up from the table, confusing Luna while she stood up with me and the filly just watched while having a mouthful of her pancakes.

"Rose, I'm going to be in the other room with Luna for a moment; just a little grown up talk"

"Rohkay Radday" she said in return with that same mouthful; obviously she was going to be busy eating for a little bit.

Once that was said, I took a seat on the couch with Luna beside me and giving that same look as I stared at her; she still had that same gorgeous stare in her eyes after so long and right now it was almost too much to just stare but I had to bring this up and did so.

"Luna have you heard about the murders and foalnappings recently?" I asked in a calm tone and received an angry look from the mare that surpassed Rose's; dang, I needed to get used to those glares or they would eat me alive...metaphorically speaking.

Yup, she definitely heard of them.

"Yes, those disgusting monsters doing such vile things; why do you ask?" she replied questioningly and received my calm answer before the next stir of trouble happened.

I stared back at the floor now in disgust like her, feeling no pity for the monsters that should be hung for their crimes.

"Because Rose is the only survivor of those foalnappings" I answered and heard the very breath in Luna be ripped away in horror that there was not, but one, victim that has survived those rapists and murderers. I could have gone on about it for hours, telling her what I saw in the pictures and what responsibility I took upon for my daughter.

But fate had a different intention with five life forces full of darkness and mares, outside, screaming as I sensed the five figures begin their fun with magic.

"Look at all the mares here, let's have a little fun boys; I haven't had a good rut in days" one of the males yelled, sounding as though he was the leader while my door was kicked down and Rose screeched while running to us. I felt my fatherly rage takeover as we stood up and Luna got behind me while my daughter hid under her; the same protective instinct kicked on with Luna pointing her now fully charged horn and stomping a hoof.

"My love get behind me, I will protect you both" she ordered but I didn't listen at all, why would I when I now surpassed her and Celestia put together.

I only glared at the large stallion while summoning Setsuna and drawing her blade from the hilt, showing the blade that was glistening it's black color while the symbols began to glow.

"That won't be necessary Luna" I replied then took stance against the magic charging unicorn, his evil raging through his eyes as he brink to full power but it was nothing compared to me and I showed that after saying these words.

"Rose; honey I want you to close your eyes; don't open them until I say so"

And with not a word of argue, she did.

"Out of my way freak" the stallion screamed as I examined his opening's and found the one that would do the job. Before he could even blink in reaction, I was already out of the house with Setsuna out to my right and gleaming with the attention of the other four stallions; shock had taken over Luna as the monsters glared angrily at me while their ally fell to ground with his joints stabbed by my blade and his mind unconscious from me chopping the back of his head with my other hand.

And it was done in the blink of an eye, yes I am that fast.

Setsuna was dripping with is blood now as I glared at the other four and spoke.

"You can surrender now or die like your friend; which will it be?" I questioned but in truth the stallion was alive with his mind at a hard stop thanks to my chop overloading his nervous system.

Unfortunately, they all responded with charging me while Luna watched.

"Okay, I can tango with four" I chuckled and began the onslaught.

**And so ends another chapter.**

**What you guys think, please tell me with a comment or message.**


	6. Ch5 Please Forgive Me Sin

**And so comes another chapter to you fans and friends, took me a bit but I gave you all another chapter like you wanted.**

**It makes me happy that you like it.**

**Comment or message when you finish reading it.**

**Please enjoy**

_Death, would you call that a punishment in your mortal life or a door to the next life you will forever take part in; that depends on whether you have done good to earn your right in the heavens or earned an eternity of suffering in hell for doing terrible things that caused others to suffer your evil. I wouldn't know for I can only watch others die but worst of all in my self-judgment, I cannot determine myself of being one of good or of evil. Call it pathetic if you will but I just don't know if I am good or bad, being immortal has benefits but...within time you will question yourself of your purpose and what side you are on._

_That's what goes through my head every time I strike someone down when they are trying to harm others for two wrongs don't make a right and killing someone that kills out of fun is still a matter that plagues my mind, I ask myself each time that life is taken away by my blade._

_I ask myself...am I still human?_

It was now the end of my effortless bout with victory clearly being mine while the stallions remained on the ground, I swung Setsuna a couple of times to remove the blood before putting her back in the hilt and opening my eyes again to the citizens around me that were in shock or unable to process what happened.

They were unable to process that I killed four of the stallions but I was left with no choice when they were holding a colt hostage and threatening to cut him open like a stuffed pig, I did what I had to do for the colt's life to remain among this world. Perhaps it was wrong to kill them but the mother seemed to grateful as my next action was sitting on the porch near me and comforting the five year old, he was traumatized not from seeing me kill them but from being held with magic and having a knife poke his throat; happiness was all I felt for the colt because he was still alive and well.

He was mentally scarred but it's better than having him buried in the dirt and me having to explain to his mother why I couldn't save him.

The colt continued to cry in my chest as his mother stood there with a weak smile directed towards me, her eyes told me she was very grateful but I was focused on the little guy crying loudly while Luna was cleaning up the mess I made with her magic.

I knew I was going to have to explain where I obtained such abilities but would she be able to handle the truth.

"It's okay buddy, I got you okay, nopony is going to hurt you" I reassured the brown furred Pegasus but it was useless with him crying still as the mare approached and took him from my grasp.

Thank goodness the mare did because she was the only one able to calm him down as they embraced and the bodies were gone but the one that was still unconscious had been teleported to the dungeon from what my sensory told me.

It wasn't hard since his life force was now in Canterlot but it was in the section of the dungeons that obviously have never changed.

"Thank you Mr. Lightfire" the mare said and pecked my cheek before leaving for home I assumed since her son was going to need comfort and extra love to get passed the trauma he just experienced.

Now I just sat on the porch to Sugarcube Corner with the citizens returning to their normal lives while Luna approached with slight suspicion, it was supposed to be just us for a bit but Rose didn't allow it and the mane six were approaching as well.

Yes I know they are called the mane six because Twilight told me.

My lap was now taken up with the filly unicorn sitting in it and nuzzling my chest while Luna sat beside me and tightly wrapped her wing around my back.

She was definitely wanting to know but that fear took over with my assumption of her running away and calling me a freak or monster, what would I do if she left me again but this time over what I am now and can do, would she be angry or hate me for being not the same weak human she loved so long ago.

I guess there was only one way to find out but luckily to my comfort somewhat, she pecked my cheek and nuzzled it last before we talked.

"Sin where did you learn to do all those things, I remember you not having such ability" she pointed out questioningly but outside was not the place I wanted to talk to her, it was too cold and I was falling into that same depression I feel every time I kill someone.

"Can we talk inside?" I asked and immediately received her nod of approval.

We returned to my home once again but it was now a full crowd of Luna, Rose, Twilight and her friends in my house as I sat in my now favorite chair and had a cup of coffee mixed with hot chocolate. I really needed coffee for my depression of killing four stallions that were already murderers in the first place from the dossier I found in one of satchels, they were not one of the major raid groups that have been causing trouble but justice still needed to be served.

I just wished I could have arrested them all instead of having to spill blood but there are no other options when it becomes a hostage situation.

Unfortunately, now I have to explain my abilities to one of the mares that I am in love with; I just hope she will accept the hard truth of my painful journey of surviving.

She took her spot in the living room but this time it was of the chair being taken up by us both, I pulled the lever and the reclining mechanism happened with us both leaned back but Luna was resting her head on my chest while her magic levitated the comforter onto us. We cuddled under the same comforter we slept under last night while talking about what happened.

"Sin I want to know what happened to you, where did you obtain such ability to fend off five stallions?" she pointed out questioningly.

I was still being stared at by everyone as the breath in my body became a depressing sigh, my own daughter was waiting for an answer and I had one but...now I had to find out what they think of me.

Especially Luna.

I closed my eyes and held the alicorn tighter before pecking those soft blue lips to soften her up for the hard truth so she didn't overreact.

And so it began.

"After I ran away from Canterlot I was chased for many years by Celestia's guard and your guard as well, the first 60 years of immortality was nothing but of running for no one would believe that I was not the cause of you turning into Nightmare Moon" I started off but the next couple of parts was going to be hard on us both.

I took another breath and continued with her waiting worriedly, like the others, for my answer.

"After I was safe I went under serious training in Jaypan and created the fighting styles you see today but..."

I went silent there, remembering the pain happen again as the scars on my back were a memorable aching in my heart.

"But what my love?" Luna said questioningly, drawing my attention before it was caught and ensnared to the memories of my capture and of the tortures I went under for years before the Griffon King found me.

I was on the verge of tears now as she stared in panic of my reaction, I grabbed her hoof and firmly grasped it before answering.

"But I was captured by a group of ponies that loved experimenting on foreign species"

The look of horror was now written across all their faces as I turned away and closed my eyes again to hold the tears back but even that was useless since this was hundreds of years of pain and suffering now breaking through my floodgates and seeping through my tightly closed eyelids.

I felt Luna's emotions change to horror and self-hatred as I continued, obviously she was now blaming herself but that wasn't true at all; fate can be cruel or kind and it was definitely choosing to be cruel with me over those years.

"I was tortured and experimented on for years, sometimes raped and beaten like a punching bag by the guards that had nothing else to do but the Griffon King found me and took me in for months of healing and therapy"

This was obviously not something for Rose to handle and thank goodness she went up to her room after hearing the first part, I don't think she could handle knowing the pain I went through as someone's test subject and sex toy; believe me when I say I fought back every time but I was too weak to have much fight in me when they pinned me to the floor.

"You went through all that?" the blue alicorn asked, her voice hinted with cracks of it's tune but I nodded in return and remained turned away from the mare as she leaned up with the sound of her whimpers brushing my right ear. It had taken a toll on her to hear that but I was not going to lie to her, she asked for the truth and I gave it to her completely honest.

"Yes Luna I did" I answered.

The next thing was me assuming she would run away in hatred to herself or hating me for some reason, something I expected from Luna since she always had poor impulse on her actions and when I say poor impulse I mean she has it bad.

_I learned that when it was my sixth month into Equestria; we dated only for two months before she burst through the bedroom her parents gave me, yelling at me and crying uncontrollably for accusations that were extremely false but she believed them. I was accused of cheating on her and Celestia which resulted in a bad breakup for weeks with no one talking to me, not even Galaxia was speaking to me so at lunch, dinner, and breakfast I ate alone at the table after they finished but I would have to cook my own food each time._

_That was serious heartache I felt for eleven weeks before the mare that lied had opened her big mouth and it was heard by Chronos._

_They literally came to me with apologies but it wasn't enough to me when they outcast me as a prince of nothing, that was literally my title given to me by Chronos and Galaxia because they thought it was unfair to kick me out into a world that I had no clue of._

_Unfortunately for them, I had spent those weeks finding a good job and buying a luxurious house in Canterlot; Prince Sin Lightfire was no more after those eleven weeks because when they came to apologize was the same night I packed my belongings with my new marefriend helping me. Her name was Stardust for she had a talent in making stars that ponies could hold and keep, we were a happy couple but it was extremely dramatic and painful to my heart when I told them of my recent changes into society._

_Celestia and Luna were heartbroken but begging me to take them back while Galaxia and Chronos tried to convince me that I belong in the castle as a prince and as the future husband of their daughters and as the son they never had but loved._

_I didn't let those words reach me except in anger and tears before answering so cruelly and hatefully._

_I told them I have no family and that I am no longer Celestia and Luna's toy but they pointed out that their souls are bonded with mine and I could never stay away from them._

_They were wrong and I showed that by walking out of the castle and leaving their daughters to cry their eyes out as they begged me to not leave through the window that I sat next to in the train. It hurt so much to leave but at the time I felt I had nothing but my marefriend and my new job as a professor at Canterlot University, something I was proud of because I enjoyed it and the students were actually glad to see me._

_That was a whole year of fun I had before Stardust left me and took it all with her, my money, the deed to my house, all of my possessions. Love was a cruel lie to me at that time but it didn't stop me from staying on my feet and starting over with an empty heart, the months then became hard with payments on my loan being extended until I was put on the streets with 38 bits and the clothes on my back. It was the middle of winter during that time when Galaxia and Chronos found me walking the road to the everfree forest, I was cold and sick with my body temperature ten degress lower than what it should be after I was forced to return with them to Canterlot._

_My life changed for the better but it was hard on me since I felt so alone in the world, I had my heart broken twice and was outcast by the two alicorns that I considered parents so it wasn't easy letting them back into my heart; pain was all I felt as they nursed me back to health, especially Galaxia since she felt the most responsible for my pain._

_I asked her why and she answered..."because a mother is supposed to be by her baby's side but I failed that with you"_

_She was right, she did fail me and left me alone for those weeks in the castle and it hurt more to feel her hugging me and kissing my head, she acted like nothing happened and that I was normal but in truth I was not; heartache took over and it never went away. _

_Galaxia learned that when I used my last bit of energy to shove her away and scream out my pain._

_I yelled and cried at her for minutes before the others came in and tried to calm me down but my childish rage was controlling me and I took turns on Chronos, Celestia, and Luna. They were stunned of my foul language and hateful remarks of them being alicorns that should never exist because they are heartless bastards and think they can make things better by saying sorry to me._

_Those alicorn sisters didn't give up on me though, they continued telling me that I am their true love and kept at it in trying to win my love back. I was under doctors orders to rest for weeks so you can already guess that I spent weeks fighting their affection until it was too much and forgiveness was given to the four alicorns._

_I still remember when I told Galaxia I forgive her, she was beyond ecstatic when I took back her daughters but the words of forgiveness made her so happy that she leapt into the bed and held me tightly like a plushy before smothering me in motherly kisses. It was nice to feel that mares warming touch again, I felt so secure and happy in the hooves of the alicorn that was my mother in my heart as we fell asleep with my head buried in her chest and her wings cocooning me._

I'll never forget it, I kind of wished Galaxia was here right now but at the moment I had to worry about Luna's response after giving her the truth of my painful years alone.

I broke away from my memories and looked to her in worry, seeing that she somewhat frozen in horror but I couldn't figure out if she was mad or upset; mixtures of emotions raced through her too fast for me to comprehend in my sensory so I just turned away again and laid there in assumption that she was going to leave me again.

Fortunately I was so wrong and I was glad that I was wrong when she hugged me tighter and turned my head to smother me in kisses, kisses that were followed by tears of sorrow she was giving while the others shared the same pity for me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you went through that stuff" she apologized through her crying but why did she need to cry, it wasn't her fault that I suffered those things.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked curiously.

"Because if I had not became Nightmare Moon then you would not have been so alone and hurting, Sin I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that you suffered" she answered in loud cries but I understood immediately why she was apologizing.

She was blaming herself and smothering me in assumption that I was angry at her and going to make her feel the same heartbreak by leaving her.

Oh Luna, how wrong you are in such assumptions when you know I am in love with you and will forgive you for almost anything.

"It's my fault you suffered, Sin I'm sorry for everything! Please don't hate me my love, I-I-I can't live without you again because yo-MMPH!"

She was not going to fall into that darkness, I was not going to allow my Luna, the moon of my life, to beat herself up over my past. What happened so long ago was indeed bad but it wasn't her fault at all that I suffered those things and I proved that by shutting her up with my lips on hers.

Thankfully I gave one little glance to Twilight and snapped my fingers to make a note that said I would talk to them later. She caught on and the mares whispered to one another before heading upstairs to give Rose some company and letting me have quality time again with my moon princess in my arms, with my our lips ravaging one another and her heart being filled with some inner peace over the guilt of leaving me a thousand years ago.

Good thing they left the room but I guess other would question letting the mane six be around my daughter so quickly, I know it was only a few weeks now but I trust the alicorn with my daughter since not one piece of her soul was filled with evil and it would be a good time for Rarity to apologize for her rude behavior at first.

I know I said Luna would have to earn more romance but technically she made a big step in that by apologizing and begging that I don't hate her, my point is she regained some of my trust by staying at my side over the answer she received when in truth most mares would run in shame or disgust and not return.

That proved very much to me and I decided to reward her with more romance that we both craved for a long time.

Luna was quite shocked and yelped of being lifted and placed on top of me.

Technically I placed her on top of me but it was not a bad thing at all since she smiled deviously before kissing me again with animalistic intention, her tongue was larger than mine so I lost that match again but I had the advantage of rubbing the tender spot in her wings and causing a wing boner. We just remained in the chair and made out for minutes with teasing one another by nibbling, kissing spots that were a major turn and even rubbing one another until we couldn't take anymore.

I swear she released a couple time from the way she moaned and her regions flooded my hand but that was all she was going to get out of me. My erection was a full 12 inches that had to be left alone because I was not ready to give my innocence to her, I was violated so long ago and that was part of the reason why I didn't let her touch me down there. Luna was kind of unhappy that I wouldn't make love with her but I just wasn't ready and we got back together just yesterday night.

Sure I fingered the mare until she came twice but we were not having sex, it might be a little fast in our just started relationship but technically we are bonded and I know in the future she and Celestia will appoint me as their king while they are my queens.

Yes, I am talking about marriage but I don't have a choice the matter because I am their mate and would have to marry them in the future; something that is way too soon to think of but I don't have a so say in the matter.

Then again...it isn't a bad thing as long as she and Celestia prove to me that I can completely trust them.

"Sin this isn't fair, it's not right that I feel good but you won't allow me to return the same love to you" Luna pouted but the deed was done with me no longer erect and slightly disappointed that I held myself back. Call me crazy or stupid but I didn't want to lose my virginity yet and I was going to keep it until I felt ready.

"Sorry Luna but I'm not ready, plus we just got back together and I only wanted to relieve you of some of your stress" I chuckled but that seemed to make things worse with the night alicorn puffing her cheeks out now and glaring at me in a cute pouty look. Okay I admit it was adorable and slightly arousing but my mind was stronger than my arousal so it was easy to win this round with her now resting against my chest and groaning in annoyance as we cuddled by the fire again.

We just laid in the recliner with our legs intertwined and our arms around one another, the warmth was shared under the blanket as Luna licked my neck every couple minutes.

Almost like she could not get enough of tasting me but I didn't mind since it felt good and calming to my nerves, eventually she quit doing it and just snuggled her head into my neck but our time alone was only an hour and a half in total before Rose came back down and saw us like this.

"I'll never leave you again my love, I love you so much" she whispered then allowed herself a peck to my lips, something I enjoyed all too much after a millennia of loneliness and I showed that with a passionate kiss in return.

"I love you to my little moon" I replied, forcing a chuckle out of us both while the filly unicorn stared up to us with her front hooves on my leg while the mane six came back down. Our gaze changed from one another to the filly staring up with an adorable puppy look on her, she had both ears folded and her eyes widened while a slight whimper left her body. She was so adorable acting like that but I knew better than to chuckle at her puppy look for it was not anything intentional to receive a toy or something sweet like most colts or filly's gave; no, Rose Spark was giving me that look because she felt neglected and was worrying that Luna was taking her place in my heart.

Oh my lovely daughter, nopony will ever take your place in my heart.

"Come on up here honey, come snuggle with daddy" I requested in a loving tone that perked Rose right up before she hopped up and snuck through the comforter. I was now being snuggled by 2 out of 3 of the loves of my life now.

Celestia is the third one but that was still to wait with a real apology before taking her back.

"Better my babygirl?" I questioned and received a nod from the filly before she pecked my cheek and snuggled the other side of my neck.

The feeling of my daughter snuggling me was just as good as Luna snuggling me, I felt somewhat of a family with the two as they started to nap on me like I was their pillow and blanket.

"I love you daddy" Rose stated.

"I love you to Rose" I replied and pecked her head once more before doing something that everyone in the house decided to do but I had not done it in years.

I was taking a nap now with my daughter and one of my mates.

**And so ends another chapter my fans and friends, tell me what you think so far.**

**Please do comment or message me if you want more or have ideas but also remember to leave a review.**

**And to those that read my saiyan story, I am starting over and making it first person with the same character but it starts over before Luna returns and is freed.**

**It will all four seasons in first person but there will be changes in it.**

**Stay pony my friends**


	7. Ch6 Pt1 Rose's Birthday

**And I give you all another chapter of A Princesses Sin, I'm surprised that this is getting popular since my expectations of it was to be a big failure.**

**YES! you all love it.**

**Please do enjoy this chapter but be sure to comment or message when you are done.**

**Enjoy Everypony.**

Happiness: a feeling of one's heart filled with joy, most forms of happiness being that they get the girl or guy of their dreams, some because they get a promotion at work, or in rare cases find a long lost family member or friend they had not seen in many years. I can't say since I have no family and my job has no form of promotion but I can say that I am happy to be back home in Ponyville with new friends and one of my mates here with me in bed while my babygirl is sleeping in the bedroom across the hall with something happening today that I discovered from Mayor Mare's file on Rose Spark.

Today was my babygirl's birthday and I planned on making it the best birthday ever.

It was the day after now of our little talk with me and my past, the truth was much harder for Luna when the others left and Rose went to bed that night; sorrow was all I felt for the alicorn when I went to bed and offered her another room since our sleep on the couch was a moment to us. She would only agree to sleeping with me so you can guess that I agreed.

No we did not have sex if you are getting that idea but there was a good hour of me comforting her and repeatedly saying what happened was not her fault, sure she dumped me once and became evil but the tortures I endured were of fate choosing me to feel them. Luna didn't agree but neither of us had the energy to argue so we only went to bed and slept together while Rose remained in her room with the door open and her night light shining brightly.

It was now early morning with the sun just coming up from it's slow horizon as I yawned heavily and awoke from the mental clock in my head like usual, my back popped in so many places that I could not keep count but who would; refreshment was all I felt as my day started with waking up and having somepony laying on top of me with her garments off. She was fast asleep with her tongue sticking out a little and her front hooves wrapped around the back of my neck. Her hind legs were intertwined with mine while my chest was her pillow, the covers were over us but that stop her from spreading those beautiful wings across both sides of our bed.

Yes it is OUR bed, if we are going to sleep together then it is OUR bed.

"Sin please... that's... too much" Luna muttered in her sleep which was obviously of her having a very dirty dream with me as her focus point. Even when she was sleeping she was giving off moans and slight yelps like she was being pleasured by me in her dreams.

Okay did she miss me that much or was this a desire she's had for a long time or was it both?

I don't know but all I knew was it continued on and I was only on my boxers with something warm falling on them, it didn't take me long to figure out that she was releasing in her dreams but could you call it a dream when you can enter the dreams of other ponies.

For all I knew, Luna could be inside her own dream that is much more of a reality to her but seeing her like this was a major turn on for me so I had to get away to keep myself intact about the rules I laid down in our relationship. I told her no sex already, which upset her greatly, but even I was now having trouble of keeping that rule intact with myself; scolding was all I could do with myself while using my magic to levitate her so I could escape to the kitchen, with a big boner, and cook breakfast before starting Rose's special day.

I already had it planned out: party at Sugarcube Corner with my new friends, the mane six, next would be clothes shopping because all girls like clothes, and the last part of her birthday would be stopping at the store in Canterlot that was really more like a mall but who's judging.

It was called Canterlot Upper Buy, something stupid if you ask me but the toy store they had was extremely popular and today my daughter had a 5000 bit spending limit to get whatever she wanted for toys to have in her room.

Seriously she needed toys but there was a bonus to her birthday that would be shown at Sugarcube Corner, a little something that was rare to find but I learned not to underestimate Fluttershy and her expertise in animals.

"Okay, time to make breakfast" I said to myself while opening the fridge but that was a foolish mistake since I was warned of Pinkie's randomness.

"Surp-MMPH"

How she got inside my fridge is a mystery but thankfully I wasn't startled and reacted by covering her mouth with my hand. It was astonishing that the mare could fit in my fridge but where did she get the cannon?

Oh well, at least no one was woken up by the pink alicorn but I still had to give her a slight glare in annoyance that implied she was way too early.

"Pinkie, Luna and Rose are still asleep so it's not time yet, plus I just woke up and still have to make breakfast" I pointed out with her realizing quickly that she was going to ruin it all if I had not stopped her.

"Sorry, well can I help you make breakfast?" Pinkie asked after I removed my hand from her mouth.

I didn't see any harm in her helping so what the heck, plus I heard she is a great cook.

"Yes but keep quiet okay" I replied and stepped away from the fridge so she could get out and allow me to obtain the things for Rose's favorite pancakes and French toast on the side. It was actually quite fast for us to make it together but Pinkie's cooking skills were very impressive in speed and quality, her timing of help couldn't been any better since we hear the filly waking up and coming downstairs.

We made her breakfast just in the knick of time so thank you Pinkie for helping.

"Morning Rose" I greeted but she didn't seem to be awake just yet, her eyes were still half-lidded and practically lifeless as she rubbed them and yawned so cutely but all of that was replaced with the filly perking up when the aroma of breakfast touched her nose.

I literally felt myself spin when she darted past me at lightning speed and took her spot at the table with the pink alicorn right beside her.

"Happy Birthday Rose" Pinkie stated but the filly was not paying attention for the first few seconds, she was only focused on eating her pancakes and french toast but since she was that busy then I could go check up on Luna; hopefully she was awake for before everyone else arrived and made the surprise announcement of being her aunts.

I was expecting the blue alicorn to be awake, which was what I got, but it was very different from what I expected when I saw the bed was empty and her voice was coming from the bathroom. Maybe she was using it, that was my first assumption but wrong came into play when I heard the mare talking like she was motivating herself for something.

Curiosity is my enemy but with Luna I could not resist approaching the slightly open door and poking an ear through to hear what she was saying.

"You can do this Luna, you know he's in love with you but you have to earn his trust again; don't just do this for him but for yourself because you adore that filly"

_"Filly, is she talking about Rose Spark and what does she mean by all this?"_ I asked in the back of my mind, followed by pondering with a slight puzzle to my chin but for a few moments before the door flew open and I reacted to falling back on the bed.

I was caught red-handed of spying and worrying she would be angry or upset that I invaded her privacy; fortunately it was only talking and not her on the toilet, which made me slightly happy before her reaction of shock changed to nervousness.

I was confused on the matter of her cute look with twirling a hoof on the floor and staring down like she did something wrong; nothing could bother me since I learned to control my emotions but with her acting like that when she should be mad, then I was worrying now that since Luna looked like she was feeling guilty or hurting on the inside.

I had to know.

"Luna are you okay?" I asked calmly, my voice clearly background with the tone of worry.

She averted her gaze from the floor to me with whatever was on her mind clearly showing through the mirrors of her blue eyes. This was another moment of just us in the bedroom but nothing intimate at the moment as she approached the bed and sat next to me, her left hoof on my leg as I sat up to face her at eye level and figure out what was wrong.

But I didn't need to ask anything else to catch her attention a little more, she gave me the answer that made my heart skip a beat and stop every thought that went through my mind.

Her voice sounding with desire as she said to me with such love.

"Sin I've always wanted a baby with you but I have to earn your trust again" she pointed out for the assuming reason that concluded in my mind.

I was certain where this was going and boy was I right when she pecked my lips and leaned her head on shoulder before finishing her statement.

"Sin I want to become Rose's mother"

And that's where I choked up on emotions, I couldn't figure out if she was joking or if maybe I was somehow still asleep but one thing for certain was that Luna didn't joke and I remembered that real quick as we sat there in silence with me holding her hoof.

"You...want to be her mother" I replied questioningly.

She nodded in return, causing the world around me to crash in a good way as I pondered that shocker of a statement. For Luna to say such a thing was very fast for me but then again it came to my mind that this wasn't for me, to become a parent is for the filly or colt that needed love and care by the one willing to give it; if Luna was willing to give her love to Rose then what would be bad about it.

I mean I'm practically taking the role of Equestria's future king again, becoming a prince a third time but this would definitely make Rose a princess of Equestria and help her make friends if I allowed Luna to do this.

I didn't need to ask why she wanted to do it though, I could feel her emotions and they were all focused on the filly, she was wanting to do this for her and that was all I needed to know this would be perfect.

But I had to play it out as something to surprise her, thus my brain had its idea as I smiled in return and spoke.

"Of course but on a couple of conditions" I replied which made her happy but the conditions part caught her attention.

Said alicorn as she tilted her head adorably and waited for them.

"What are they?"

I spoke each one while adding finger to show that each one was sort of a rule, it seemed to work for her as I heard the front door close but it Pinkie that I sensed leaving the house.

Oh Rose, today is going to be such a big day for you; I just hoped it made you happy.

"First you must tell Rose for it is your birthday gift to her, Second..."

I paused there and pointed at my lips, implying what I wanted from the mare but she caught on real quick.

"I want a good morning kiss"

Luna laughed at that one before answering in physical touch, showing how much she loved me by levitating me a little further onto the bed and laying over me with nothing but boxers still on me.

Luckily they were more like shorts so I in the safe zone of revealing the turn on I was having when she straddled my waist and touched my lips with hers that were actually the taste of sweetened black berries.

Oh my god she was such a good kisser as I laid under her with our most private area's touching one another.

I was helpless at the moment with her on top of me and the sound of my door closing, thanks to her magic, before our moment heated up so passionately with aggressive kissing and uncontrollable moaning in our lip locked mouths. My mind was starting to go blank as our passion increased on the bed with the kiss no longer there but the feeling of my chest now trailed with them in such a sultry manner that was an extreme arousal.

She was trailing my over-toned chest with her butterfly kisses that made me moan and breath heavily, my own magic was causing the heat of my breath to be a visible steam but she didn't seem to care as I looked down to her and saw those eyes of intimacy flush through her gaze.

This was too much for me; I was her coltfriend in the past but we never went this far in our relationship, this feeling of hot lust rushing my body as she worked around my left nipple was a storm of excellent jolts that went through my body before my breath was a gasp.

"Oh god" I whispered, my eyes wide in shock as Luna's mouth sucked on my nipple while her tongue twirled around it and forced my toes to cringe in excitement like my arousal that was under her. She had obviously practiced or done this before but I wasn't going to ask, I just allowed it to happen even when I said she had to earn such intimacy but it was too hard to resist.

And then came the sexiest part about Luna, her old form of English that always turned me on.

"Is our lover very happy?" she asked after removing her lips from my nipple with drool all over it but I didn't care at all at the moment, my mind was blank and stuck on the romance we were having along, along with the one thousand years of unsatisfied love now screaming throughout my mind, body, and soul at the same time.

"Yes Luna, I am" I panted.

She laughed once again and began to test my limit's on the rules I laid down on her by pinning me with her magic on my ankles and wrists. Her magic was stronger at the moment and all I could do was lay there as she got off and stared at the bulge in my boxers that was on the brink of bursting through. My cheeks flushed with bright red when she smiled and pulled them off with her teeth, slowly trailing them off my legs before tossing them into the nearby clothes hamper that was by the bathroom door.

Once that was done, I was completely naked with a 12 inch arousal being stared hungrily by the alicorn while her hoof rubbed against it and forced a twitch or two out of it.

"Is this for us?" she asked with such lust in her voice but the predatory incentive in her eyes told me enough at the moment.

Luna only continued to rub it every which way she could to examine it like a new toy in her grasp, moving it in ways that made it worse before she stopped and spoke in the sexy voice again; something I always found a big turn on no matter where we were.

"Our beloved has been gone so long, suffering with such arousal that cannot be satisfied unless it is us or sister but now we can help our beloved with his problem"

Oh my god she was so sexy talking to me like that but I had no chance to tell the alicorn how it turned me on since the next destination of her fun was located at my arousal only inches from her muzzle, she looked up to me for only a moment to imply what was about to happen. Then to my pleasure at it's maximum she began to lick the tip very quickly, forcing it to twitch at each touch of her sliding tongue that was torturing me so much, she kept at this for a couple minutes before stopping and gazing up to my frustrated face with a smirk written across her muzzle.

I couldn't help but groan in annoyance of her stopping.

"Does our beloved like it?" she asked so curiously.

"Y-Yes baby I do" I panted for my breath finally caught up with my body.

Luna was enjoying this too much, she was giggling like a predator and right now I was her prey with my wrists and ankles shrouded in shackles of magic while flicking my head some more. But to my surprise she began to engulf as much of it as she could, forcing me to hold back a moan that would have drawn attention if it slipped out of my body.

I was now cloud nine with such passion coming from my princess of night but where was this all coming from, she was never this assertive but then again, being alone for a thousand years will change anyone when their lover is not around.

"Luna I'm-"

That was all I could say before she took my words and used them against me.

The alicorn took my climax with by bobbing up and down on my arousal, going down fairly quickly but slowly coming back up with a pop of her mouth. I warned her of my climax but that didn't seem to stop her when the last quick downward motion took all I had in fighting back the urge to release, my essence had exploded inside Luna's mouth and I expected her to be in disgust of it but she kept proving me wrong with the feeling of her throat muscles clenching every couple of seconds.

She was swallowing my seed as her focus was lost and I was freed again.

"How was it my beloved?" she asked teasingly while wiping her muzzle of what seeped between her lips. I wanted to answer in the honesty of my pleasure, nothing would probably make her more satisfied than knowing she had made me feel so good but to our misfortune I was having that moment of past again in my head as she waited worriedly for my answer.

I was having a flashback of pain that was physical and emotional from the night she became Nightmare Moon.

"I need to use the shower!" I blurted out and ran past the worried mare.

"My love" she called out but I ignored it, showing to her, unintentionally, that something was wrong by slamming the door shut before stepping into my shower and turning on the hot water to bead down on my head for some form of soothe to my rushing headache.

Why did this have to start on Rose's birthday?

"Not again" I whispered to myself, fighting every singe of pain that jolted my body as I was forced to remember the past and slap my left palm over the scar that Luna caused when she turned into Nightmare Moon.

"Sin, my love, what's wrong?" Luna asked as she entered the bathroom, which was technically invading my privacy right now but that didn't stop her from entering the large shower with me and allowing herself to comfort me with both of her soaked wings around my chest.

I think she caught on since our souls are fused together, she was obviously reading my mind as I fell onto my knees and breathed heavy from the pain before the flashback forced itself onto me...

_"Luna please don't do this!" I begged the alicorn while on my knees, pleading and crying as she fought with Celestia in a death match that was shaking the foundation of the old castle. I was only human and powerless as the two fought like they were total enemies without a care for the other, my eyes were blinded by the tears as Nightmare Moon took the opening in Celestia's defense and kicked her away._

_How could she do this to her own sister._

_"Luna please stop!" I begged again but this time was running towards her. I ran as fast as I could to the changed mare and wrapped my arms around her as tight as they would, hoping she would stop for me before doing something she would regret later._

_Her silence was neither good nor bad as my face buried into her chest and the tears flowed onto her smooth fur; I didn't want this from Luna, I didn't want her to become something that was made from jealousy of being alone during the night._

_I wanted Luna back, I wanted my future queen of the night back._

_"Lulu please stop, this isn't you and you're not alone; I'm always there for you, every night I am up with you and joining you in the nighttime you bless us with so please for me...change back" I whispered into her ear, allowing myself to peck her cheek._

_But darkness truly plagued her and I felt it in my emotions and body with her words of hatred._

_"Do not touch me insect, I have no reason to love you anymore"_

_I felt the wind of breath leave at those words, her form of breaking up with me so tearing to my heart as I froze in shock with not the process of her ripping away from my arms and plunging her horn into the right side of my chest. The shock was immediately replaced with the pain of Luna holding me midair with her horn piercing me as a blue wave pulsed from her horn to my body, it was sort of warm before she flailed me into a pillar and glared hatefully at me with not one piece of the old Luna showing through her eyes._

_Blood seeped through the hole and from my mouth as I laid there with my head looking up to the dark alicorn as she approached for whatever reason with no awareness that Celestia had recovered and was ready for round two._

_"I was a fool for loving something that is weak and useless, something like you should only die but I decided to torture you with a spell that is only useable once"_

_Those words hurt so much as confusion overtook me._

_"What?" I coughed and received her sinister laugh._

_"Oh you stupid hairless ape, I have cursed you with immortality so that you may watch me forever plague this world with the night and the only ruler...after I destroy Celestia"_

_She was gone, Luna was gone and I was powerless against her new authority. All I could do was watch Celestia fight her again before my pain put me into a forced slumber that I didn't want._

_"Luna" I whispered._

_I wasn't sure how long I was out but it was wasn't long at all since I shot up from a burning sensation where Nightmare Moon stabbed my with her horn, I looked up to see the entire castle was destroyed and the moon have a formation of Nightmare Moon; standing up was my next intention since the wound was strangely numb and healing itself and crying was heard behind me._

_I was certain that it was Luna realizing that she made a horrible mistake but to my added emotional pain it was Celestia crying with the Elements of Harmony turned to stone._

_Realization came to my mind before I ran over to her in worry._

_"Tia where's Luna!?" I asked in a panic but she didn't answer like I wanted, her response was added heartbreak on me when she turned around quickly and glared like I was now the enemy._

_I stopped in fear of what she was going to do, her horn was glowing angrily as she yelled at me._

_"This is all your fault you stupid human"_

_I felt my chest clench up at those words, the blame being put on me when it was her that caused all this to happen; it was her fault that Luna became evil because she was hogging all the popularity of being Equestria's oldest princess and it came back to bite her in the butt._

_But that defensive statement didn't reach my mouth for her horn released a beam of magic that gave me second degree burns on my chest._

_I fell over but quickly looked up with the tears flooding me again as she approached in a stomp._

_"Tia what are y-"_

_"Shut up!" she yelled and blasted me with another beam but this time it made me bounce off the floor and crash into one of the destroyed pillars._

_"It's your fault that I had to banish her but I will not allow this to be blamed on me, I am not sorry for saying this"_

_"Tia please don't" I cried but fate had a cruel grasp on me at the moment._

_"It's over Sin, you and I are through and I will make sure this blame is put on you; I won't lose my reputation because I was not there for her"_

_My mind went blank in horror of that statement, she was going to blame me and broke up with me a month before the marriage. Nothing could have been worse when she levitated her hoof ring and Luna's and disintegrated them right in front of me._

_The world had crashed around me now, I lost everything and was being the blame for it; fear then came into place at the thought of being executed of forever imprisoned so I did what I could do since I was no longer loved or wanted._

_I cried my eyes out...and ran into the everfree forest._

The flashback finally ended to my enjoyment, I felt the pressure of that memory leave as I stood on one knee with the Princess of Night at my side and licking my cheek repeatedly. She obviously knew I was having a forced flashback of the time she broke my heart and was doing her best to comfort me but I was certain, while catching my breath, that she was also doing this to make sure we were still together.

To my dismay I was right.

"Sin are you angry, please my love don't hate me; please don't end our love" she whispered under the bead of hot water but there was no need to worry over that, I loved her nonetheless and I meant what I said about forgiving her.

Luna was still worried about that so I took her worry away with a powerful kiss, maybe a little teasing too by rubbing her nether regions before answering while standing up.

"It's fine Luna, I love you too much" I replied with a weak smile.

Luna was glad that I said those words, we could have continued to giving ourselves completely to eachother but our moment was ended at the next second with Rose yelling up the stairs.

"Daddy there's a stranger in the house"

"What!?" I screamed in panic and darted out the room with only snapping my fingers to dry myself off and put on some shorts.

I grabbed Setsuna and teleported into the living room with myself at the ready for any intruder, ready to protect my baby and my princess from anyone or anything.

Unfortunately that anyone was a certain someone that is in love with me and standing in the foyer, staring at me with a warm smile as I processed what was happening. She was still the love of my life like Luna but the surprise kiss she just gave me on my lips before hugging me tightly was frustrating since she had not properly apologized to yet.

Her wings were tightly wrapped around my back as two sun guards entered and Luna came downstairs in shock of what was happening.

"Celestia" I whispered after processing that she kissed me and savored the moment by slipping her tongue in my mouth.

"Sin, my love, my human...I missed you so much...I love you" the sun princess whispered in pauses of her sentence

Chapter End

**Uh oh, Celestia has arrived. What will happen next?**

**You'll have to find out in the next chapter but please comment or message me.**

**(Zamairiac) "Tell us now"**

**(Me) "No it's a surprise"**

**(Zamairiac) "You shame your master with suspense, no soup for you"**

**(Me with a shocked look)**

**Please comment or message please**


	8. Ch6 Pt2 Tell the truth if you love me

**And today I give you all part two, I guess you all love it so far but I couldn't leave you hangin like this.**

**Seriously my master, Zamairiac, wanted part two and wouldn't let me have soup unless I upload it before the next chapter of the Ultricorn Story.**

**Now I get soup.**

**(Zamairiac) "No, no soup for you...just yet"**

**(Me) "Master come on, I'm starving"**

**(Zamairiac) "No grasshopper, not until I read and judge; go wax floors until then"**

**(Me with angry look) "No way, wax your own damn-"**

**(Zamairic giving evil eye now) **

**(Me sighing in defeat while walking away) "Yes master, Wax on, Wax off"**

**(Zamairiac whispering to himself) "Ha ha ha, he is learning a little better; now maybe he can snatch pebble from my hand and I will no longer have to kick his ass"**

**(Me and Zamairiac) "Enjoy"**

Shock, happiness, anger, sorrow, rage, and past humiliation; these were all the feelings I felt immediately as Celestia held me tightly but on the couch this time since it was freezing cold with the door wide open and Luna suggesting that we take this to the living room. I was completely silent during each second of her smothering me in kisses and hugs before crying on my head, I didn't know whether to react in happiness because she wanted me back or to be angry because of the years she had me running just so I could survive and not be taken to court for something that was not my fault.

It wasn't but a minute later that Twilight and the others arrived to celebrate Rose's birthday.

Unfortunately I had to tell them to take the filly to Sugarcube Corner and start celebrating without me, that really pissed me off as the crowd decreased to me, Luna, Celestia, and two other ponies I had no clue of.

The first was a unicorn with a blue mane and tail, his cutie mark was of a shield so I assumed he was some royal guard and apparently the husband of the pink alicorn next to him. She was majestic but not anywhere close like Celestia and Luna; however, their presence was starting to worsen my control over not having an emotional outburst in front of everyone.

But karma came into my mind and reminded me of its powerful touch on somepony's life and if Celestia wanted me to take her back...then she's going to have to take what's coming to her with a full punch of karma.

"Sin I've missed you so much, it feels so good holding you my love" she happily whispered as her tears flowed a little more than usual, landing on my back because she had her head leaned over my left shoulder. I have to admit that I was enjoying her hug and kisses that were mostly on my lips, to feel her in such a way again felt so good with that hole in the half of my heart being filled again; if I was such a sucker for her then I would have easily returned her affection and said I forgive you or I'm glad that we're back together.

But this was different; sure I just had my arousal sucked off by Luna even when I said she had to earn my trust again, which makes me a hypocrite I guess but technically Luna only stabbed me and made me immortal, she didn't try to blame me for what happened or make me Equestria's most wanted.

I spent an entire millennia missing them and nothing would make me happier than kissing Celestia back but it was time she corrected history and faced the punishment she needed to receive.

Plus I was still a little pissed off on the inside but I already knew how she could be punished and we could start over.

By admitting the truth in front of everypony in Ponyville and her prized student that sees her as a mother...Twilight.

Now to see if she would...

"Let go of me princess" I coldly replied, more like ordered but the same results were given with her gasping and removing her head from my shoulder to look at me in distraught confusion. She was now wide-eyed and shocked that I even said such a thing, probably expecting me to just forgive her for all that was done so long ago but oh how wrong she was in the matter.

Celestia I am still in love with you but you have it coming right now.

I was silent again after saying that, my only reaction was standing up to rip myself away from her grasp that was tightening each second I pulled away but this had to be done if we were going to be together again, if I was going to take her back. It wasn't easy tearing away from the sun princess grasp and hearing her whimper, followed by the start of tears and sobs for she knew what was about to happen at the moment.

Being like this made me hurt as well but it wasn't about her; call me selfish but this was about me and right now I wanted history corrected, I wanted the truth to be known for what it really is with HER being the one that made Luna turn into Nightmare Moon and me being the one that tried to talk her out of it.

But most of all...I wanted her to apologize in front of everypony in Ponyville.

I kept my back turned to her so that I could hide the tears that were escaping me, my own self-control barely keeping the pain and anger inside while Luna and the other two just watched in fear of the outcome.

I knew that because I could sense their fear.

"Why are you here princess?" I asked as calm as possible but the emotional choke up was preventing me from sounding like the cold and uncaring person I wanted to be right now.

But how could I be like that when I am still in love with her and she is still in love with me, those were two powerful facts that made it impossible to be stern on this matter.

And so the emotions kicked in between us...

"I-I'm here because I missed you and I'm here to take you back home to Canterlot where you belong, Sin I've changed and I want us to be together again but forever and-"

"Oh you want us to be together again!?" I yelled in my anger and spun 180 to show her the anger I had while crying my eyes out.

Okay so I lost control of my emotions, you would to if your mate was an immortal being that framed you to protect her reputation so don't judge me being the bad guy for yelling at her because she has it coming.

After I did yell, she went silent with the knowing of that I was the one in control of our conversation but most of all I had her hostage in her heart because I was the one in power of deeming whether we could be a couple again; this wasn't going to end well if she didn't own up to her mistakes but I still had Luna if Celestia didn't comply to my terms.

A heartache to me if she didn't but that would only prove she didn't truly love me.

"You want us to be together again; well from what I recall, you blamed me for everything and had me on a run from everypony in Equestria because YOU didn't want to be seen as the failure you are" I pointed out angrily, which was probably childish of me but I didn't care.

I wanted her to suffer before having the allowance of being my mate again IF, I repeat, IF she apologized the way I wanted her to.

Now it was her turn to try and speak in defense of what she did, I just had to be firm on this even when she was now staring up to me and crying her eyes out.

"Sin I know you are hurt for what I did to you-"

"No shit Celestia, you blamed me and destroyed our engagement bands; it took me months to earn those because I refused to receive help in funds from Chronos or Galaxia" I interrupted furiously but had to calm down again because I didn't want them to see what I had for power now, I didn't want them to see that I was still human but had the souls of a demon pony king and an angel pony overlord fused to mine.

One false outburst of anger could result in many questions that I didn't want to answer for they could result in Luna having more guilt and possibly trying to kill herself for something that wasn't her fault; if what the journal said was true then I had to play this somewhat cool before finding means of getting the night alicorn some counseling.

Celestia seemed more upset now than ever when I said those words, her eyes were puffy and red now while the flow of her mane and tail withered away into nothing but normality like a like regular pony has.

Obviously her emotions were affecting it because a slight touch of magic requires making her mane and tail like that but she had to have control of emotions.

Well that proved I was hurting her with my words but now the plan had come into action and I turned to Luna for that part.

"Luna would you please go gather the citizens, I want everypony at my front doorstep for an important announcement" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Um...yes but why?" she asked curiously and cocked her brow but I wasn't going to explain since it would be told by Celestia IF she had the gull to own her mistakes in the past.

"Just please go do it Luna" I replied and the Princess of Night didn't question or argue from then on. She walked out of the house in confusion but made haste of my request when the door closed, leaving me with a heart aching Celestia and the two other ponies that were just watching in worry.

I turned my gaze away from them all, facing the fireplace as it burned bright before me and the flickering flames was a reminder of the hell I went through because of her. I had no one in my life after she dumped me and I went into hiding, I had no one to turn to for help, no one to care if I was hurting, I starved on some nights before having a chance to steal food, most of my days were consistent of running because somepony would recognize me and inform the guards that were nearby because Celestia scattered them throughout Equestria to find me and bring me back.

Dead or Alive.

I hung my head and closed my eyes in shame before speaking my slight peace and letting her keep trying to convince me that she was a new mare that regretted hurting me.

"You hurt me far greater than what Luna did, she stabbed me and made me immortal but at least she didn't try to use me to cover up her mistakes; anger is something I understand since you lost your sister but that night I lost the two loves of my life because you were never there for Luna, we all suffered that night but I was the one that was targeted the most"

I turned around again and faced her with a more calm expression, my tears still flowing out as she sat there in self-hatred and excruciating emotional pain but that wasn't stopping me from making her feel some part of the pain I felt.

"You are not even the Celestia I knew before but then again even SHE could not be trusted so how do I know you're changed Tia?" I pointed out questioningly but wasn't done there, my time had to last a little more since I saw from the corner of my right eye to the window that the citizens were gathering but had not completely grouped in front of my house yet.

I approached her this time and leaned down with a slight glare to the alicorn as she remained on the couch, her magenta orbs still as beautiful as before while our gazes slowly locked into place and my tears fell onto her muzzle.

I continued hurting her heart with my questions as the heat of my breath touched her and made her body extremely aroused. I knew that because we are connected still and everything she felt was felt by me and right now that one little touch of my breath while talking proved to me that she had been in withdrawal of me over the entire millennia and right now it was about to make the mare force herself onto me.

Hopefully she was smart to remain in control.

"How do I know this is not some sort of trick for you to take me back to the castle and lock me up like you desired so long ago, how can I trust you when it was you that plunged the knife furthest into my heart but most of all, how do I know you truly have changed and are truly in love with me?"

Those questions did the final hit to her heart, nothing was more painful than having the one she loves question her feelings; complete emotional agony and regret took over the mare as she laid over on my couch and cried her eyes out. Celestia had finally given up on remaining in control of her emotions and fell over, crying into one of my pillows while her crown fell off and bounced on the floor a little before rolling to my duffle bag that was in the corner. It hurt to see one of my mates in such pain, I had the same feeling of regret take over and make me want to comfort her but in a sick, twisted kind of way I felt glad that she was hurting.

I was somewhat satisfied of seeing her breakdown and yell her peace while crying, it was savoring for the moment before that love I have for her rush through me again and make me think I took it too far.

Unfortunately I triggered her to scream painfully in her royal canterlot voice, it wasn't anything deep or scary but it allowed her cries to echo.

**"I'm sorry Sin, I'm sorry for hurting you okay; I love you with not one doubt in my heart and I regret everything I did to hurt you, I was stupid and selfish for doing those things and I am sorry for it all, Sin, my love, my human, my Sin...I. AM SORRY!"**

Okay note to self: make sure to wear earplugs at those times.

The deed was done now; Celestia had made the first piece of her apology, which was helping and a little satisfying to my heart but she still had one more thing to do before I took her back.

Yeah I know, I'm probably stupid for even having the thought of taking her back but if she was going to accept the punishment that I had for her then that was more than enough to make me happy to take her back. This punishment would humiliate her and make her subjects have second thoughts about her but at least she would own up for her mistakes and have me back.

If she owned up to it.

"S-sin I-I-I love you unconditionally and th-there is no one else I-I can fall for b-b-because I am in love with y-you; just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it because I-I want you to take me back" she sobbed into the pillow some more.

Come on Celestia, I just bought the thing and had to wash it yesterday morning because of Luna crying into it; what does everyone have against that pillow?

Anyways after hearing all of that I was certain she had finally become desperate in getting me back again, which made the situation better for me since the citizens were now gathered and waiting patiently in the cold. I smiled warmly at the crying mare, feeling somewhat satisfied with her direct apology but now the hardest step in her life was about to come from my mouth as terms; all she had to do was agree and accept what happened next.

Now to see if she truly had changed and actually loved me.

"Do you truly love me Celestia, are your truthfully in love with me?" I asked while sitting down and lifting her head so she could cry in my lap, I was now pitying her while the other two continued listening like the spectators they were but my tolerance for tears on my favorite couch pillow had died out.

It's my favorite couch pillow and it suffered enough, I salute you brave couch pillow that is now soaked with tears.

"Y-yes I do Sin, it-it hurt so much living without you and now th-that I-I-I know you are here then I-I can't live without you because, even though I-I am the G-Goddess of Day, you are the light of my life, th-the sun of my world"

I smiled a little bigger at those words, nothing felt better than hearing such poetic love from Celestia as she continued to cry in my lap while my hand stroked her cheek; just those words were touching to me but my mind wasn't focused on them for long since she was now multitasking of crying and holding my right arm tightly.

She was repeatedly licking my palm to soften me up, which wasn't working, but I was pretty sure that also did it to satisfy her addiction of me a little.

Addiction may be the wrong word in your mind but it's true since she was doing the same stuff she did in the past.

_Back then we had already planned to make love after the marriage and make a baby of our own after I was crowned King of Equestria and we went on our honeymoon. That was all planned out but before that I was always holding Luna close because she couldn't stand not being away from me for even a minute, it was fantastic but Celestia had a different motive of satisfying herself._

_Okay I admit I was more intimate with Celestia than Luna in the past but Luna was more shy to those things and I wanted her to let me know when she was ready to them. I don't know if I am still a virgin since Luna used her mouth on me this morning but back then I would be trapped on Celestia's bed for she would pin me down and use her mouth on my arousal while I used my mouth on her nether regions, basically we were doing 69 but there were times she would rub me with her hoof and I would finger her in return._

_Anyways what I am saying is she was so addicted to me that wherever we went she would do something that was seen lewd and wrong by others, we would walk around the gardens or in different cities and just talk but she would lean down and nibble my butt when I least expect it. Even breakfast, lunch, and dinner no matter where we were was us playing footsy; annoying at times if you ask me but I just couldn't say no to that face, I couldn't stay angry either for when I ignored her or scolded then she would play the victim with crocodile tears or give me a sad puppy look. _

_I was so gullible and said it's okay and she would respond with immediately hugging me tightly before loudly squeaking a word that some ponies heard but sometimes it was just to make the other mares jealous because I am the only human in Equestria and everyone thought of me as something exotic._

_"Mine" she squeaked._

_A little embarrassing but it didn't matter to Tia, she was just happy to have me in her hooves and wings; I was happy as well._

_Times back then were fun for Celestia when it was her turn to have me; always licking me when she had the chance, sometimes getting a private room for us when we travelled by train to other kingdoms and making out with me on the bed most of the time. There were times though that she was on bottom and we would foreplay too much because other passengers would hear, yeah that didn't end well when the driver blew up in fury and complained to her parents._

_It was not at all funny to Chronos and he showed his anger by separating us for a month and locking us up in our rooms with no contact, he even blocked our mental connection but would allow Luna to enter my room. __Unfortunately we could not go anywhere to have fun but she didn't seem to mind at all; Luna just seemed to enjoy being around me and laying in bed with my arms wrapped around her._

_That was a month of hell for me and Celestia until Galaxia returned from her trip in the Jayponese Kingdom and found out from Luna._

_Apparently Chronos had forgotten that he had locked us up, which I call bullshit, but the result was painful for him with his wife furious and threatening to divorce him if he didn't let us go. In the end he suffered sleeping alone for another four months with no sex before she finally calmed down but I didn't care because Tia came running into my room and leaped onto the bed before sliding under the covers and crawling up to me with her head in my chest. She cried and sobbed so loudly that Galaxia had to use a soundproof spell on the entire room before closing the door to give us privacy, she cried for me to hold her and I did so after we made out for a couple hours and did some foreplay._

_She had gone into a withdrawal over that month because when she came into my room at a full run, I saw that the color of her mane and tail was completely gray and the pure white coat of her fur dulled out like she was losing the will to live._

_I was so glad to make her color come back that night._

Anyways, enough of my past because I still have a mare to forgive if she owns up her mistake and tells the truth.

"Do you want me back?" I asked redundantly but it just seemed to be right in the moment of her emotional pain.

"Yes I want us to be together again my love, just tell me what to do and I will do it" she answered a little more calm this time but the tears were still there as I pulled my hand from her.

Now the moment of truth was to happen and I took that first step by moving her head from my lap and standing up before pulling the mare to her hooves and walking to the window that was blocked of its view of Ponyville by the citizens that were now here. She stood there with me in confusion of the matter as I stared at Rose being in the front and on Applejack's back, I know she was having a good time by the way she was giggling but hopefully what was about to happen wouldn't ruin her birthday.

Only one way to find out and I started off by pointing to the crowd while looking at the sun alicorn that was worriedly staring at me.

I told her the terms of our relationship happening again.

"If you want me to take you back then you have to agree on accepting how far I will our intimacy go, whatever makes me feel comfortable with you; I'm not saying we start over but i am saying I just can't trust you after what y-"

"But you allow Luna so much so why can't I ha-MMPH!"

She interrupted me but I stopped her sentence with a finger over her mouth, I think she was enjoying that.

"Let me finish" I said then inhaled before continuing.

"As I was saying, I can't trust you so you have to earn my trust back; yes that's unfair but Luna didn't do what you did"

She nodded at that one, so far so good.

"Now to truly tell me you are sorry Celestia and that you want me back" I paused there and looked back outside to the crowd. She must have caught on at the moment since a gasp was heard from her but that showed she was that loyal to keeping her reputation, that hint of fear in her about losing her reputation after so long.

Now to see if she loved me more than her reputation.

"You have to go outside and tell the truth of what happened and I mean all of it, then you have to apologize to Luna and me"

Things were about to get messy with the mare now wide-eyed in fear and her mouth agape before she spoke.

"B-but Sin they will be furious with me, I worked so hard to be loved and respected by them so to do this will tarnish who I am; isn't there another way I can make it up to you?" she blurted out defensively but there was no other way and I told her that by shaking my head.

Celestia was now distraught and turning her head from side to the other, pondering what she could do to earn my love again without humiliating herself in front of the subjects she worked hard for to their earn their praise. I wasn't going to tell her to do it in Canterlot because once the town was told of it then it would spread across Equestria, if she fessed up to the pain she caused me and apologized in front of them.

She was not ready to comply so I played my trump card, the win-win card for me that would guarantee victory in my favor no matter what.

I gave her that same deep glare and crossed my arms before pressuring her with my words.

"Celestia there is no other way but if you wish to think there is another way then let me literate the situation, you have two options in the entire matter and one is a sure ticket to being my mate again while the other is something you don't want"

This caught her attention.

"And what are those options?" she asked.

"Simple, you tell the truth and humiliate yourself in front of them with the truth but in doing so you will be my mate again just like Luna is; that's the sure ticket"

"And the other one?" she asked, her voice hinted with fear from how low her tone was.

"The other one, you don't and I won't tell a soul of the truth, except Luna, but you will have told me that you don't love me and I will never give you a second chance again, I will never acknowledge you again and leave again but this time forever and I'm certain Luna will come with me because if I tell her then she will hate you and you will have lost the one person you can love and your sister; an eternity of loneliness will be your company because you want to uphold something that can't hold you or kiss you or love you"

I inhaled again and finished.

"Now choose princess"

I blocked her into a corner now, after so long I had finally beaten the sun alicorn at her own game and made the tide of fate turn onto her with two doors waiting for her to open of them. She had no way out of this, no third option and I could see this was tearing her apart on the inside but it was absolutely necessary if she wanted me to take her back.

It was a long moment of silence between us, she pondered for a little bit before her answer came.

I was shocked and hurt at her for it, she only walked away with her head low and made her way out the door. My heart was screaming in pain as I followed her with my eyes wide in confusion, how could she choose her reputation over me, what was so important about it that she just threw away her chance for love again; puzzling it was as we stepped outside with my floodgates opened completely and blinding me like all those years ago.

I wanted to scream my hatred for her but that would be wrong and the hatred I was building up was not needed for she stopped and bumped into her rump, almost falling over but I regained my balance and heard the beginning of Celestia's ending web of lies.

"Citizens I have made a terrible mistake a long time ago"

I wiped the tears away and saw that she turned her head to me, smiling and still crying before giving me a nod that said she would do it. My heart soared in relief of the pressure she put on me so long ago and I responded by taking side and putting an arm around the alicorn, expressing my affection with a small peck on the cheek and letting her know with that peck that I still love her and am right there for her as support when the ponies react.

A little cheesy for my taste but it was all too good in my heart when we had a moment of her in my neck as comfort before speaking the truth that was hid away for so many years.

It was now her turn to be the bad guy at the moment and lift my shoulders, along with Luna's, of the lies she put on us to cover her own butt.

"Citizens I have lied to you and your ancestors for generations now, I lied about Nightmare Moon being a monster that Luna created out of her own hatred towards Equestria"

That got the crowd to stir up, they were now confused and slightly scared as Luna approached in shock of what was happening and took my other side with my other arm around her while she stared up to the Celestia.

It was hard for the sun princess but she was owning her mistakes and nothing made me more proud.

"The reason she became evil was my fault, I was never there for and she suffered being alone all the time while becoming jealous because your ancestors only adored the daytime and ignored her; I was basking in their love while she suffered and Luna my dear sister"

She paused there and looked to her little sister that was now crying in joy, the two were sharing the moment.

"My dear and loving sister, I am sorry for everything"

First apology accepted but it wasn't over there with the crowd now starting to question who they should truly see as a ruler.

"Also" Celestia said to draw their complete attention "there was a myth that Nightmare Moon came about in the history books of a human being the cause as well but that was a lie as well and he stands before you as a lost prince and the future king of Equestria"

Things now heated up but the citizens wouldn't dare touch her, not after the five second display I gave against those four stallions.

"The truth is he is Luna and I's mate and back then he was the one that tried to save Luna with his words and his love but it failed and I blamed him for it"

She paused once again and turned her gaze to me with that same smile while Twilight was baffled like her friends and the crowd began to uproar but listened when she talked, proving they still had some respect for her.

"I blamed him for my mistakes and broke his heart, I called off the marriage and forced him into an exile of one thousand years that I regret"

She kissed my cheek at that moment.

"Prince Sin Lightfire; I, Princess Celestia, am in love with just like Luna is, I ask for your forgiveness and that Luna does not be your only mate"

I removed my hand from her back, only to feel it firmly grasped by Celestia's wing as she finished.

"I ask to start over and be your mate again and your future queen of the sun, I ask for all that one more time so that I may be happy like you have made my sister"

Okay the future queen thing was a little uncalled for since it was a form of her asking me to marry her, I think it was a little too much in her words but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was she owned up for everything and was now being yelled at by the subjects she worked hard to earn, they were in an uproar of the situation but we didn't care, we only smiled at one another before I turned to Rose and saw that she was smiling still and looking up to me.

I cocked a brow and she responded with a rapid nod of approval, she understood and was saying that I should forgive her.

How she was so smart was a mystery but I chuckled and returned my gaze to the mare that was now worried and frowning in thought that I was going to say no. The apology was accepted in my heart so I acted with putting a hand to her cheek and making her look up to me again.

Yes people, I am taller than Celestia by at least four inches.

"I accept your apology and this is my answer" I replied with the hint of sultriness in my voice before the big finish of our separation coming to an end.

I stole the breath of my sun princess with her lips connected to mine while my hand held her head up. The crowd immediately died down in shock but Celestia and I did not care at all, we were on cloud nine as our tongues slowly twirled and the strawberry taste of her lips made me almost insane with lust but that was just the satisfaction of 1000 years of withdrawal talking to me.

"Citizens please return to your lives and thank you for coming" I heard Luna say but didn't open my eyes to see the crowd had dispersed; whether they were glad of her telling the truth or angry that she lied was a mystery but the ones that were angry can get over it.

"I missed you so much" she whispered as we broke away with a string of drool connecting our lips, our separation of kissing didn't last long though with another deep touch of our lips that maybe lasted for a moment before Rose made her appearance between us.

"Daddy I wanna go celebrate my birthday" she pointed out while standing up against my right leg. I immediately felt like an ass for forgetting her birthday but that washed away when the filly turned her gaze and followed the alicorn into the house; odd and confusing as we all headed inside and Twilight immediately ran up to the two strangers before doing some weird dance while I watched Celestia lay on stomach and meet my daughter at a better eye level.

Thus the magic happened of Rose unknowingly meeting her future aunt.

"Hello little one, what's your name?" Celestia asked.

"I'm Rose Spark and Sin is my daddy, he adopted me a few weeks ago" the filly replied and Tia immediately darted her gaze to me but I could see where this was going when her glowed next and she invaded my mind.

_**"Sin are you...still a virgin?"**_

Seriously, you're asking about that.

_"Yeah I am Tia, what about you?"_

**_"Yes I still am; I never tried losing my innocence because...I want to lose it with you"_**

_"In time Tia, in time"_

"So are you daddy's marefriend, I think you should be even though you hurt him you're very pretty like Miss Luna"

Oh Rose Spark, did you have to point out her hurting me in the past.

Luckily Tia just chuckled and continued to smile while I headed upstairs to clean up. Yes I was already in the shower but all that happened was hot water running down my back.

"I already am his marefriend little one and since you are his daughter then that makes you a princess of Equestria"

"WHAT!?" I heard Rose happily screech as I made my way the stairs.

Oh boy, this is going to be one awesome birthday for my babygirl.

**And so comes another end of the chapter but there's still more to come.**

**(Me) "Master I'm finished"**

**(Zamairiac) "Good but I am not done; go paint fence while I judge in a review...maybe"**

**(Me sighing while carrying paint cans) "Yes master"**

**(Zamairiac whispering to himself again) "I take back about pebble snatch, even if he snatches pebble from hand; I will always kick his ass"**

**(Me and Zamairiac) "Please leave a comment or message"**


	9. Ch7 A Mother's Love

**And so I give you all another chapter of A Princesses Sin.**

**I know you expected the next chapter of the Ultricorn story first but this idea came to me and I could help but do it.**

**Don't worry though for I am starting on the next chapter.**

**(Zamairiac) "You better be if you want soup, you show potential but you fail to keep grasp of it and flaw at writing; you are good and sometimes great but must learn to keep grasp of greatness before becoming a great writer"**

**(Me) "I understand master"**

**"Tries to snatch bowl of soup but swatted with fly swatter"**

**(Zamairiac) "Do not try taking soup even when I have my eyes closed, I can see without seeing"**

**(Me with shocked look) "HOW!?"**

**(Zamairiac) "Ancient Zamairiac Secret; earn soup first and I will teach you; Now go clean kitchen while I read and review it"**

**(Me sighing in defeat again) "Yes master"**

To brush your past is to brush the pain away and allow it to drop on the ground that holds you up, watch as it falls swiftly and shatters like fine crystal in a kitchen; judgement just passed for it was of yourself saying I refuse to let this pain hold me back, the executioner was you when your hand brushed it away and the jury was only the silence to hear it break.

Can you tell me what that is like for it is something I cannot do; a millennia of pain trifles with my mind and plagues it with each tentacle digging deeper every time I remember the past of being just a weak human that lived in a castle with overprotective alicorns. Such a thing to you is silly but to me it was love and care for I had no caring family on earth, I was raised by my biological family but beaten every week by my drunken father and neglected so much that my own birthday was celebrated alone.

I really can't say I had a family until I fell into Equestria by a backfired spell Galaxia used to close universal doorways but it dragged me in before shutting the way home forever, something far beyond my mind at the time but unfortunately it was a forced flashback that I kept under control while scrubbing myself down and getting ready for Rose's special day.

Now if only I could bathe alone but a certain someone kept at it in her antics of getting closer to me, sure I didn't mind it was Luna since I am right now cleaning up and so was she but my logic was telling me different as she soaked under the water and stared back at me with that half-lid look from the corner of my eye. I knew better than to think she was just sharing the shower to get cleaned up but no, she was now lifting her soaked tail and showing me the heavenly regions of her slim and gorgeous body with both lips slightly swollen and her fluids mixing with the water.

How did I know she was getting wet in sexual desire; simple, her fluids had sparkles in it and right now I was having myself a forced flashback while becoming erect again.

Why am I so tempted to take her now, I told the mare that she had to earn my trust first but why did I feel more forgiving to Luna than Celestia; pain is what Luna brought all those years ago but it was just a breakup and a large scar on the right side of my chest that is the size of an average man's fist. Shouldn't I be telling her no as well and saying she has to earn that with me, I felt so confused but lustful at the same time as she giggled and backed up to me.

"Thou wants his princess right then thou should take her like she has wanted for a very long time" Luna pointed out in her old form of English.

Dammit I hate it when she does that to because it always puts me to the edge of just grabbing those firm and supple flanks and penetrating the mare slowly just to tease her before taking her virginity but giving mine to her. I wanted to so badly right now as my flashback warned me of who would be arriving soon, I was trapped because she had me blocked in and the risk of being heard by someone was high; negotiating was not an option, I was stuck with my large arousal now being rubbed between Luna's flanks.

She was quietly moaning to just rubbing me up and down with her plot while I felt the memory breach my control of holding it back, it was of Galaxia and Chronos this time which meant they were close by or at my doorstep.

Impossible or ridiculous you say, weird or illogical you state, well it is none of those for she and Chrono did something to me after I left Canterlot and tried to resume life as a normal human being among ponies.

They cast a permanent spell on me that allows them to keep track of me wherever I went but there were side effects to the spell for it was a brand new one they tried out for the first time and I was the lab rat unknowingly at the time. The spell worked at my brain like a signal for me when others came by, it only triggered when I was still holding a grudge or a need for that specific pony; call it stupid but it is a defense mechanism for me because I cannot sense Galaxia and Chronos for somehow being able to block my sensory.

I know that's weird to say since I only brought up seeing Galaxia after Nightmare Moon's appearance; well I didn't say that was my last time, I still see her and Chronos on occasions but I only talk to her since she was the only one that didn't try to kill me over enchanting Luna's scarf to keep her from falling into dark magic.

He and I still have a bad history and right now that was flashback I wished not to come back as Luna continued her fun.

_"How dare you do such a thing behind my back, you insolent human, stupid two legged creature, how dare you believe Luna is trying dark magic, I will crush you"_

_Those words of hate, such spit and vinegar in them with one hoof or blast of magic coming at me after each statement or insult, I was broken and battered with too many broken bones and too much pain to try and run but what is the point of running when you would be levitated back and forced to take the beating._

_It had ten minutes since he sent Luna and Celestia to their rooms but they knew what was happening now; maybe two minutes of my assault happened before they came back in worry and ran off not even ten seconds of seeing me being broken like a weak toy. I felt my heart being crushed in both forms as he continued beating on me with full force and no sign of stopping, Chronos was the closest thing I had to a father because my real dad would beat on me so much and I thought I could look to the King of Equestria for advise or help like a father should give, I thought he was my friend honestly but that was all just a lie I believed was true._

_I then realized I could never have parents because no one wanted me around like that, back on earth I was asked to help out with things or requested help from other neighbors and I obliged to each one because it was my excuse of getting away from the hellish life I had in that house I called home. I would sometimes stay overnight at other people's home's because what they asked help in would take a couple days to work on, most of it was just construction on the trailers because the company that built them did it in a half-ass method of some nails but millions of staples._

_But that was all in the past now, I could no longer go back to that; pain was all I felt after rolling over and facing the stallion that stood on his hind legs and aimed his front hooves to my chest. _

_Tears ran down my face in the feeling of betrayal and being unloved all my life, I honestly thought Chronos loved me like a son over the two years I was now in Equestria but it was just a fantasy that came back to kill me on the inside._

_I didn't want to see my own demise so I just shut my eyes and braced for what Chronos was about to do._

_I embrace the fact that he was about to kill me._

_"Chronos!" _

_"What?" I whispered after hearing that familiar voice, then opening my eyes to the King of Equestria being shot in the side with a powerful spell that sent him into a pillar._

_Confusion was now shrouding me as the fear clicked in my entire body and gave me some energy to turn over and do what I wanted to do with my one good arm and good leg that was only fractured, I began to crawl away in terror of hearing the familiar voice call out to me as hooves background in tuned pace like somepony was running._

_"Sin don't move!" the voice yelled worriedly, almost like fear was toning through it but I didn't oblige to this order for I was scared of Chronos and terrified of what would happen if Galaxia found out._

_I had to get away._

_"Sin, my son, stop!" the voice yelled again and I realized it was Galaxia at the last second before she stopped at my side. My body was broken, I was bleeding on the floor alot but it didn't stop me until I was forced to turn over and lay on my back with the Queen of Equestria staring down at me with tears immediately flooding her eyes; comfort and love is what a mother gives and she was doing that right now, she had wings that were large to scoop me up and hold me close to her chest._

_You would think I would have felt relief and cried into her chest but no I didn't, I was terrified of her, just as much as I was scared of Chronos, and expressing that fear while Celestia and Luna watched from a distance._

_Can't blame them for being distant, I guess they didn't want to see the damage their father did._

_"Sin what is wrong, I'm not going to hurt you" Galaxia said worriedly out as I struggled an impossible attempt of breaking free from her wings and getting away from it all. I wasn't listening to her at all for the fear eroded me like fire all over, I felt no safety and security in the mare's grasp as she cried harder and I fought harder with what part of me could move without sending massive jolts of pain._

_"Let go of me! let go of me now! you're only here to hurt me! let go of me you damn alicorn!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, disrespecting Galaxia by calling her alicorn but care was nowhere near me my mind while struggling the grasp that tightened around me after saying those words._

_She was now touching her cheek against mine, sobbing uncontrollably while saying the words of reassurance that I blocked out emotionally._

_"Sin I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your mother and I love you; I am not going to hurt you and nopony else is going to hurt you"_

_Were those words true to the fullest of meaning, did she mean that as the hug tightened and her gaze changed over to the King that was back on his feet and staring at us with a look of horror written across his face. Did Galaxia really mean when she said she loved me and that she's my mother?_

_NO, NO, IT'S A LIE LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE; THE ONLY THING THAT'S BEEN THE TRUTH IS MY RELATIONSHIP WITH CELESTIA AND LUNA._

_"Liar, let go of me now, you are only saying those things to torture me before causing more pain to my body, I won't fall for your lies Galaxia!" I yelled some more and resumed struggling against her powerful grasp but I realized something when I said those words so long ago._

_I broke Galaxia's heart._

_Unfortunately at that moment of my outburst to the one mare that is more of a mother to me, I was forced to take a deep slumber from her horn touching my head and forcing me to sleep._

_I wasn't entirely sure of the time or day I had been asleep, it was long though since my entire body was stiff from bed rest while bandages, casts, and gauze wrap was covering my body under the comforter. This wasn't my room at all, it was Galaxia's private office with an added bed that must have been brought here after I was almost beaten to death by Chronos; confusion came in again since she never had a bed in here before, it was really just a bedroom with a library assortment and a fireplace burning brightly in front of me._

_Checking myself of the wounds or wondering where I was at was redundant since I knew exactly what had happened and was now being cared for with Celestia and Luna resting at my sides. _

_It took me a moment to realize they were snuggling me and that there were voices yelling on the other side of the door; it was Galaxia and Chronos fighting from the sound of it._

**_"Galaxia I acted out and-"_**

**_"Acted out!? You almost killed him! He has multiple broken bones and he's resistant to magic so it will take months of for him to heal!"_**

_Silence happened for a few moments, that's what terrified me as I listened and remained scrunched between my lovers before more yelling was heard._

**_"My love I made a mistake-"_**

**_"A big one Chronos, how dare you hurt my baby, he is terrified of me because of you!_**

**_"Your baby...Galaxia he is 20 years old and grown, not to mention he is not of our species and if it was me...I would have had him out the door the day he was brought to our world"_**

**_"He may be grown up but I am over 5000 years old and I see him as my baby because I love him and I am glad to have him here because he is the son I never had and will never have"_**

**_"That's because you crushed my jewels during your last heat cycle and now I can't help you reproduce, why are you defending that human!?"_**

**_"That human is my son and don't you dare say anything about kicking him out when he is a prince and the future king, Sin does not know any better of this world and we both know he would die out there"_**

**_"Well maybe he should die because I am tired of acting like I enjoy his presence, I am tired of having to even see the disgusting creature even breathe in our castle!"_**

_Did he really just say that, did Chronos really hate me and wanted me dead; questions raised in my head as the emotions flooded through my eyes and silence happened again. I was already aching on the inside but to hear those words broke my heart in so many pieces that it was irreparable._

_The tears had flooded my eyes once again b__ut it wasn't over there with him now in a calm tone but Galaxia was still raging on; maybe I was wrong about her, maybe I did have that loves me, I don't know because my mind was too busy pressuring from the flood of tears that were pouring out._

**_"My love wait, I didn't mean those thi-"_**

**_"Don't touch me!"_**

**_"My queen please, l-let me talk to him and-"_**

**_"No you stay away from him Chronos, stay away from my baby!"_**

**_"Galaxia please I didn't me-"_**

**_"Yes you did and for that, I will not let you near him when I can't trust you"_**

**_"What do you mean!?"_**

**_"I mean I can't trust you near him, you may be my husband but Sin is my baby and you have proven in your words that you wish him dead"_**

**_"I was saying things that are not true, now please move aside so I can-"_**

**_"No! I will protect him from you! husband or not, I will kill you if you touch my son!"_**

**_"Galaxia..."_**

**_"Go Chronos before I really lose my temper"_**

_Okay I was definitely wrong about her and felt like such an idiot when I said those hurtful things to Galaxia. My brain and heart clicked together when the sound of hooves were heard and the door was slowly opening with that same mare backing into the bedroom like she was waiting for some surprise attack to happen, I felt so stupid and immediately fought the pain in an attempt to stand because corrections needed to made between me and her._

_Human or not, Galaxia was my mother and had been since I arrived in Equestria at the age of 20 with nothing but fear for them. My biological mother hated me and wished she never gave birth to me; something that breaks a kid's heart but she wasn't the one in my heart that meant the most to me._

_Galaxia was the one that took that spot and I abused that gift god gave me, the gift of having a loving mother, by saying she was only going to hurt me and that she's a liar, I took that gift and threw it back in god's face, metaphorically speaking, and hurt the one that loves me so much that she would kill her own husband to protect me. What more did I need to know that I had a mother all this time in Equestria and she was right now staring at me worriedly because I snuck away from Celestia and Luna's grasp and was now barely standing in stubbornness of correcting the mistake I made._

_I may be grown up but I was her baby and that was all I needed to know that I have what I wanted for so long._

_I had a mother that loves me and right now...she was standing right in front of me with her head turned away shame now because of what I said. I don't need a father to be there for me because I survived life with one beating on me and Chronos almost killing me, I just needed my mother in my life to know that someone does love me for who I am; a human with no powers or special abilities; no, I am me and that is all there was to it._

_Now I just had to accept that love and let go of needing parents like me because parents that love you could be different species but it didn't matter, love comes in different forms and right now...that form was in front of me with tears leaving her eyes._

_Human or not...she loves me...and I was such a fool for being afraid of her._

_Time to fix what I broke, time to fix my mothers heart._

_I clenched my right fist and said that word, that one word I never called her because it felt weird just thinking it but right now...it felt perfect._

_"Mom" I said aloud, catching the immediate attention of the mare while my lovers still slept soundly and limped that thirty feet for probably a good five minutes before being caught because I lost balance. _

_Her wing only touched my bandaged chest but it felt so warm and I was happy to feel that warmth as it doubled with the other wing going across my back to prevent me falling backwards as she stood me up. I stood with the firm grasp of her wings still on me as our eyes met and those tears of a broken heart continued streaming down the face of the most beautiful mare in any universe, those tears that I caused out of saying such hurtful words and struggling her grasp when I should have scrunched up to her for safety from the stallion that almost killed me._

_She looked away with the same sad look and spoke like there was no life left in her, nothing but pain in her voice._

_"Sin go back to bed, you can't risk moving until the doctor arrives" she pointed out, which meant these casts, gauze wrappings, and bandages were not done by a doctor or any form of medic because none were here in Canterlot. The closest doctor was a 239 miles away so that made me realize who fixed me up with all this stuff before smelling the iodine on her as well, something only used by experts in medical attention to prevent infection of wounds but there was only one expert in healing creatures._

_It was my mother and knowing that made me break the walls of trying to be tough before forcing myself through her grasp and crying uncontrollably into her warm chest._

_The mother I wanted was right in front of me...and I showed that through my words, my tears, and my apologies._

_"Mom I'm sorry for what I said, I was scared after what Chronos did but it doesn't excuse what I said to you, mom I love you so much and I'm truly sorry for hurting you...please...please forgive me" _

_Call it pathetic or me being weak, I didn't care because this was not just a moment of being sorry for hurting her, this was a moment of me realizing that the mother I wanted for many years was right in front of me._

_And she deserved the honor of me calling her mom._

_"I'm sorry mom" I continued without end of my apologies or of my sobbing. There was just no way or form of an apology that could equal the harsh words I said to her, there was not a hug, kiss on the cheek, or gift in Equestria that could make up for the pain I caused Galaxia when she was the one that gave me kindness and love in the beginning of my arrival to their world; nothingness surrounded me when I was stared at in curiosity by the alicorns but in disgust of the guards and other ponies that were in the castle. _

_My first reaction was fear when I realized it was not earth anymore and talking ponies were surrounding me with questions until Chronos ordered the guards to restrain me; petrification then took over my body as stallions in armor rushed me with swords and spears, I was terrified and backed into a corner with my body rolled up because I didn't know what to do or where I could run since hallways were all around me._

_I wanted to lay down and cry but there was some shed of light in my life that came in a full force of anger and a voice that boomed enough to rattle my ears. That pony was Galaxia protecting me even when we didn't know one another in the beginning but that didn't matter because she said something that proved how much of a kind alicorn she is._

_I'll never forget those words, how could I forget them when I'm hugging her with my right arm and sobbing into her warm chest as she hugged me back but gently before smothering my head in kisses and nuzzling._

**_"What is wrong with you Chronos, how dare you attack this creature when he is clearly terrified; look at how he scrunched up in the corner my love, show some kindness"_**

_Those words will always be embedded to my brain._

_"I'm sorry mom"_

_"No Sin, I am sorry for I should have believed you when you said Luna was trying to control dark magic" Galaxia replied but to hear those words was a bit of a shock to me since Luna was keeping it such a secret from everyone. She could have only believed me if Luna told the truth but neither of us was focused on the matter of her trying dark magic, I was focused on melting in Galaxia's embrace while she smothered me and cried on my head._

_"My baby I am so sorry for all this, I promise you Chronos will never touch you again; he may be my husband but you are my son, my baby, and I will kill anypony that dares to hurt you"_

_Those words were new from her mouth, they were filled with anger and hinted with overprotection but they felt so securing to my heart when I should be scared since she is a goddess and has the power to wipe anything from existence. My mind was telling me to be scared but my heart was saying it's okay to have a mother such as her, to have a mother that would protect you to such extent is the ultimate love that cannot be beaten._

_A mother's love is the greatest power in the universe._

_"I love you mom" I said while looking up to her, locking my gaze into hers and seeing behind them there was indeed that powerful love inside her._

_Yeah...I had a mother, a real mother that loves me...what more could I ask for._

_"I love you to" she replied so calmly but it wasn't over from there with our moment still going strong while the loves of my life still slept. _

_Before I knew it, I felt the alicorns left wing slide down to the back of my legs while her right one came down with me following; awkwardness now joined in as she lifted me with her wings and carried me to the large couch sitting in front of the fireplace. _

_It was weird at first since I was being carried by a female but the energy to walk again was gone so there was no reason trying to stay standing._

_Next thing I know is I am laid on the large sofa gently with her following. Galaxia was still smiling while crawling over me and laying against the back before her hooves pulled me close to her chest and underside; warmth was touching my broken body before I was cocooned by her tail laying over my legs, her wrapping around from my waist up to my shoulder, and her mane being manipulated to act as a pillow. _

_Oh my god, she felt so warm and soft._

_"Is my baby comfortable?" Galaxia asked, making me feel a little embarrassed but I kept it inside and moaned slightly as my answer._

_She only chuckled and licked my cheek a couple of times, something that is weird or kinky to you but to me it was loving and her form of pecking my cheek and I loved it before she whispered a few words that helped me drift to sleep._

_Loving words that I never heard before but they told me that I had what I wanted...a mother that loved me._

_"Sleep my son, sleep tonight without fear for your mother will be right hear holding and protecting you; my love will keep you warm...for you are my baby and I love you"_

"I love you to" I whispered in the back of my head, recollecting those words in a repeating echo before coming back to the reality of Luna having her fun of standing on her hind legs while smothering my neck with both front hooves around my neck.

Okay so I just had a memory and was still horny for Luna, is something wrong with me or am I just that crazy for my Princess of the Night.

"Sin I need you now, please" she whispered so enticingly in my right ear, forcing my lust to almost burst out and take control of my body as the water continued beading down on us.

Man this was hard, she was grinding me at first and now kissing me while her right wing unfolded and wrapped around my arousal before gently stroking. My mind was screaming to do it just like my heart said so what was holding me back from taking my Luna and giving myself to her as she wants, was it fear of being hurt again, fear of giving my all to a mare I am in love with that also is in love with me and falling deeper into love only to have it crushed by her potentially hating me or wanting to end our relationship.

These were assumptions in the future but it was illogical to have these fears for she did unforgivable things to me but I forgave her for them, Luna was brave enough to confront me in the middle of a blizzard and apologize before begging me to take her back.

What the hell am I thinking, she is in love with me and I am in love with her but this need of hers to make love with me was rightfully earned by her and I was holding myself back.

I was holding myself back in fear of being hurt again when I know for a fact she will not hurt me again.

Luna has missed me for a millennia and regretted hurting me, there is no reason for me to fear getting my heart broken again because she can't live without me and I can't live without her or Celestia.

Celestia is a different case though, she has to earn my trust again with our relationship starting over completely. She's going to suffer not getting to act like the sex addict she is when around me but her form of hurting me caused more pain than Luna could ever have done, plus she wasn't brave enough to come and apologize until I replied to her letter truthfully.

I felt bad for Tia since she can't act all...Molestia on me.

Yes I know who that is, wasn't hard figuring out since I went to school full of hentai addicts that showed this stuff to every guy on a daily basis but guess what...I'm the one that has the real Molestia for a mate but she still looked like a normal celestia and right she is going to suffer while earning my trust back because I'm not going to allow her to have anything allowed in our re-growing relationship except for some kissing.

Okay Luna definitely earned my all with confronting me and apologizing, it's time I manned up and stopped being such a pansy with her.

I wasn't slow about it the start, I made the blue alicorn yelp in surprise when I pushed her back slightly and spun her around to face the now wet wall; nothing else was rushing my mind while I pushed up against the mare that had her face against the wall like there was no way out.

Damn she is so sexy and I am proud to say she is my mate.

Now for the starter of this I checked the bathroom clock and saw it been ten minutes of me in the shower but if they questioned then I could say that it was hard washing my long white hair, technically it goes down to the middle of my back but I could wash it quickly.

Anyways I had her still standing but her hind legs were spread apart and her tail was wrapped around my waist, I was groping her flanks while rubbing her nether regions with my throbbing arousal.

Sometimes poking the lips with my tip and causing her to gasp at the touch.

I decided to really tease her the mare, that had her tongue hanging out and both eyes half-lidded, by slowly pushing in and stopping at the tip; tightness was all I left on her marehood while I leaned over and teased the hot breathed mare some more but poking my head in an out of her and talking dirty in her folded right ear.

"You want me don't you, you want your human to take you and make you feel good...don't you?" I asked so seductively in a whisper then allowed myself to nibble her ear, forcing more moans to escape but luckily the shower was loud and I had soundproofed the room with magic.

Luna was now putty in my hands, she was stuck with only getting the tip to pike in and out as I groped her cutie mark.

A sensation that instantly puts mares into sex mode but for alicorns that have a mate it's different, once the alicorn bonds their soul to their mate then only the mate can make the alicorn...horny.

Seriously if a guy touched her cutie mark, it would fail but if I do it then she goes crazy for me but it is also something that affects me for you see I can think some mare is hot and even become erect but it is because my mind immediately imagines Celestia and/or Luna. To feel another mare that isn't them will bring me pain, hence the reason why I was hurting when mayor mare stroked me.

"Sin please don't tease me, I need you now" she moaned but it wasn't going to be how she wanted, I was going to tease her until I got to hear what she truly wanted.

You might think Luna is all upscale and posh with not a sense of being a real lover but in truth she has a dirty mind when around me and speak her desires with no hold back of wording.

And I'm about to find out how desperate she can get.

"Buck this!"

"What?" I replied after she said that but it was too late for me to react, I backed into the wall with the force of Luna's push and felt the walls of her hymen break.

She had taken my virginity by forcing herself onto me at that moment but I wasn't complaining since she it was the ultimate gift from us both, we were now one with her body taking every inch as she laid over but kept her plot up.

Wow she is flexible.

"Sin I want you to rut me now before we have to go back downstairs, rut me like the lover I am to you" she ordered, her voice mixed with feral growls and an animalistic tone that would be scary to you but was sexy as hell to me.

Now to hear her say such an order was kind of scary but I obliged to our leisure, I grabbed her flanks once again and slowly pulled out but pushed in full thrust of her marehood which ripped a loud moan from her body as the water started getting cold because the hot water heater was beginning to run out.

I repeat, thank goodness I soundproof the bathroom with magic.

"Oh Sin...you barely fit...it feels so good" she moaned, emphasizing how much she was enjoying it but feeling good was not a competition between us since I am the one driving.

She felt so good that even I wanted to scream her name out, her walls were so tight on my erection and only getting tighter as we continued for a good five minutes with not one break to catch our breaths. Call me crazy or a liar but I was certain that Luna had come twice in those five minutes, how she could so quickly was beyond me except for the possibility of a millennia of withdrawal from her lover could be affecting her sexual drive to be highly sensitive even for our first time.

It had to be since I was halfway to my climax while our five minutes changed to 15 minutes with her coming a sixth time. Nothing was mattering to me as we left the tub with me still inside her, out love session continued with both of our bodies making the tile wet while the water washed away our mixture of fluids and the remaining blood that was from breaking her hymen.

Nothing was stopping me as she now laid on her back and I pounded away with her hooves wrapped around my neck and butt, she was on cloud nine while I was ramming nonstop to reach my cloud nine.

In and out, push and pull was the only instinct going through my mind as we kissed and made a slapping sound from our bodies. I didn't want this to end at all, our time of making love could last forever since bonding our souls more also required making love many times but the sexual urge we have for one another would never decrease even after having sex.

That's the loophole in fusing our souls together, which is not bad in any way; however, I felt sorry for Celestia since she was going to have such a desire only erode her body with only me being able to satisfy it.

Cruel it is but such pain Tia caused me will not go unpunished, she will suffer the consequences of having to start over and having to hold back because I'll be saying no to everything that exceeds just kissing; mean you say, well I probably am being mean but it is my decision and I want to get to know her again. It is hypocritical that I say this since I am making love with Luna but she didn't send an entire army to find me and do whatever to keep her reputation.

"Luna I'm-"

"Inside me my love, I want it all" she moaned.

Didn't argue there but I did pick up speed and really pound into Luna until there was no more control left in my body, I gave one final thrust and ripped the loudest moan out of the mare with her releasing a seventh time while my seed poured into her. I finished in one load and laid on top of the princess with my head on her chest while my snapping my fingers to make it all disappear and the bathroom look like normal again with our bodies dried, she was panting like me and stroking my head while I leaned over and kissed her soft lips repeatedly.

Our gazes locked onto one another as we spoke in the final moments of our intimacy before having to put it on pause for Rose's birthday.

"That was amazing, we will doing that much more" she said with complete sultriness in her tone, that tone of voice sounding satisfied as I used my magic again to make some clean boxers and pants appear on my body.

I couldn't help but point out the obvious while caressing her cheek and smiling warmly down at her.

"You are so beautiful Luna, I can't tell you how happy I am to have you back in my life" I pointed out, causing her to giggle.

"Well what about Celestia?" she asked.

"I feel the very same way"

Okay I do feel the same way but some part of me still despises her for doing what she did to me after banishing Luna but I can't let it affect me all the time, when the comes and Celestia want's to have a fight then I will bring up that part of me if it has not withered away over time after taking her back.

Fortunately I got to hear how much Luna wants me around but it was a heart clench on me since it was a powerful form of love that forever ties me with them in the future.

"Well just wait my love, within time you will become the king with me and sister as your queens"

"Yeah but Celestia has serious work to do to earn anything beyond a kiss" I chuckled and surprisingly Luna knew what I mean so explanation was not needed. But we had to get up and go downstairs, I made sure to do all the hygiene checks before leaving with Luna close to my side like usual; personal space use to matter to me but not anymore since it was my Luna with me and my hand with her wing.

Unfortunately when I opened the door I was in the surprise presence of a needy Celestia and someone I had not seen in a few months, someone that was still as beautiful as ever and smiling at me like usual while Luna stood there shocked and someone else stood beside the queen with a smile on his face.

What the hell is he smiling for, if it is over seeing that I am alive and wanting to talk then he can forget about it.

"Mom" I said in a little bit of shock and received that same hug from her immediately while Luna took side with Celestia and watched. I couldn't believe who was holding me right now, my mother was holding me after so long and pecking my cheek a couple times before answering in the same voice I loved to hear.

"Hello my son"

**And ends another chapter of A Princesses Sin.**

**Tell me what you all think, especially you Zamairiac because I want that bowl of soup.**

**(Zamairiac) "You want soup, you must earn it first BUT BEFORE YOU DO...I must judge this one and review it to TRULY give you an ideal view of what you flaw in as a young writer working to tap into his potential"**

**(Me) Where do you get that from, a fortune cookie?"**

**(Zamairiac after punching my head) "Do not say such things even if they are a joke, you fail to understand writing is like art but in words and you must take it seriously; NOW GO WAX CAR WHILE I READ AND JUDGE IF YOU CAN HAVE SOUP"**

**(Me rubbing growing whelp on my head) "Yes master...ouch"**


	10. Ch8 Grow up Celestia

**And so comes the thanksgiving chapter for A Princesses Sin.**

**Tomorrow I will spending it alone but I do hope you all enjoy yours so be sure to eat plenty of turkey for me and leave a review on the story so far.**

**Also Zamairiac, I think you'll like this one but I do hope you'll tell me if you did or did not.**

**Have a good thanksgiving everypony.**

"Mom"

"Hello Sin" Galaxia replied as her wings tightened around my back and the gap between our chests closed, her voice hinted with the satisfied need of seeing me.

I was a little shocked at first as to why she was here but technically my flashback was a warning of them being near so it was only a matter of time, sooner or later, that I would see her and Chronos. It was a little strange seeing the mare after months of being alone and travelling across Equestria, we had not talked since my leave of the Griffon Kingdom to explore some of the world before but no matter the time of separation, she would always make a time of finding me just to say hi and make sure I was okay.

Like a mother should.

Travelling was my motive before Mayor Mare requested my services in Ponyville but I guess life now had a bigger turn for me with Celestia giving me a shocked look while my mother was loving on me with pecks and nuzzling.

Pretty nice if you ask me, don't judge because she's my mother and I love her.

"It is so good to see you Sin" she pointed out with the happiness flowing through her tone but why were tears flowing from her eyes as we hugged.

Was something wrong or was she that happy to see me?

"It's good to see you too mom" I replied then returned her love with one of my own pecks to her cheek, giving her that satisfaction while the tension got worse between Celestia and Luna. They were literally having a feud in whispers while we hugged for the moment without end until the stallion I despised spoke up like there was no bad quarrel between us, his voice warming to others with its calm tone but I wasn't allowing it to pass through me in any good way; pain was all he caused me and I remember it all like it was yesterday.

Why he was here in the first place was my biggest concern before seeing Tia in tears and walking back downstairs; only her quiet sobs were heard but in doing so made me panic on the inside. Her and I are still in love but I guess I hurt her a little by losing my virginity to Luna instead of her, we did get together first when she asked me on a date all those years ago but Luna beat her to the punch.

She'll get over it and if not, then I still have Luna and Tia will suffer being alone forever; cruel way of saying it but that's the truth since she cannot unbind her soul from me, not even the Elements of Harmony can.

"It's been a long time Sin" Chronos greeted happily, trying to make contact with me but I just ignored him and continued staring at my mother with a warm smile, not even giving him the honor of receiving my gaze while we talked and Rose Spark appeared between my legs. She was curious like the others about our moment and why I was acting so friendly to Galaxia but technically you could say she was about to meet her grandmother since I was adopted by the queen and the papers said I am her son.

Now to see if things are going to be as friendly as I hoped.

"Daddy who is this, is she a friend?" Rose asked and I chuckled in return, seeing that those words impacted my mother hard for she leaned her head back with a wide eyed look.

Oh this was going to be very interesting with Galaxia meeting the newest princess of Equestria but how was Tia taking what she just found out about Luna and I.

By the way, I suppose it is confusing as to why Rose would be a princess but it's not really since I am true royalty; it's simple really because there is a law stating that any species beneficial to the land is seen as true royalty when they become endangered. I'm the only human but I benefit the land in many ways with my teachings and skills in combat as a prince; plus I am the only heir to the throne and since Rose my daughter now then that makes her a princess through adoption.

Also, the reason why I am true royalty is because I have a special genetic that allows me to breed with alicorns and reproduce just alicorns without any deformity of having human blood. My seed somehow only makes ponies of their true birthright; for example, if I made a foal with a unicorn then that foal would be a unicorn with not one sign of human aspect.

That was discovered, embarrassingly, when a bit of seed fell onto the floor where Celestia left some of her fluids; genetics came in when the two touched and glowed the exact same color which meant a perfect breed could be made. I was then seen not only as a prince of adoption but as true royalty for I am the only one that can mate with Celestia and Luna and have alicorns for foals.

That was a scary conclusion to me when young scientists did their work and informed us, which made me extremely valuable to the survival of the alicorn race and caused my life to take a turn with constant protection around because the fear of having me kidnapped would be an epidemic in mother's mind.

Anyways, back to Rose.

"That is my mother Rose, Queen Galaxia; Mother I want you to meet my adopted daughter, Rose Spark" I clarified and greeted the two.

They were both now stunned at one another right now, unable to speak any word that might have wanted to escape their mouths but I wasn't going to allow this silence to last; silence was something I did not like, especially since it's my mother meeting her granddaughter so I made the gap between them lessen by leaning down and scooting Rose closer to her.

I, maybe, got Rose a few inches closer before she spun around and hid behind me; fear was still plaguing my baby but it was understandable since so many strangers were still around her and trust was a big issue with her even when I said they are friendly.

Being a parent is something entirely new to me but maybe I was pushing her too hard in trusting other ponies that are family or friends, maybe I just need to let her cope with them for the time being and develop trust for them, I honestly do not know since being a parent is entirely new to me with only three weeks of being a dad comparing as a grain of sand in the sea of dunes that is the knowledge of being a father.

I don't know anything about being a good father but I do know there are two things that are crucial in developing a bond with your little one, something I could never receive from Chronos for he hates the fact that I am not a pony and the claimed mate of his two daughters.

Something he could never give me but I will give to Rose so we can be a happy family...love and understanding.

"Rose I promise you my mother is nice, she won't hurt you or-"

"It is okay my son, I can see has trouble trusting ponies other than you; time will make things develop" my mother interrupted in a chuckle, telling me through those words in an imply that she would be trusted by my babygirl soon but I am pretty sure she already knew that since one of her powers is being able to see through time at certain spots.

I wished she saw Luna becoming Nightmare Moon in the past but it wasn't a power she can control so I can't complain about or blame her for not seeing the signs, time has it's setting of being seen then, now, or later and what happened is something beyond our control.

Plus she's my mother and I love her.

"Okay everyone, let's head downstairs for a bit" I said to break the tension.

Meanwhile in Sin's bedroom/ Luna's Pov

"Sister why are you crying, what troubles you?" I asked worriedly as my only sister sobbed deeply into one of the pillows on Sin's bed, particularly the one that I use to get a good night of sleep since it has his scent but I guess it no longer has it since her tears are soaking it.

It made me frustrated to see her crying into that pillow because it was all I had to use for comfort in bed when he was out on his night duties for patrol out in the cold, something I despise since he comes in late at night and is freezing before I throw the covers over and warm him up with my body. I know I'm supposed to be in Canterlot for court duty but nothing ever happens at that time and I am left with having to sit alone all night while focusing on staying awake, boredom was all I had until Sin came back and made life so much easier with him around as my mate once again.

I feel so peaceful when he's near me but regret of what I did to him still lingers inside my heart; however, it is not all bad for if I didn't stab him and cursed him with immortality then Celestia and I would spend an eternity alone because if an alicorn's mate dies, their bond is still there and prevents them from trying to love again.

Not that I would again anyways because I was never into ponies in the first place. I was, in the beginning, infatuated with him and eventually that became love with me stalking him many a time. But I won't fond with my memories for my concern was my sister that now glared at me with such hatred and pain in her eyes, something I had not seen since the night she banished me but why would that stare happen again; did I do something wrong?

I had to find out.

"Sister what is-"

"You took it" she interrupted.

I was puzzled now as to what Celestia meant in took, what did I take from her or did this statement go deeper than what I was seeing or realizing; maybe I was not seeing the big picture of what she meant so I approached her worriedly and raised a hoof to her left front one that was laying there. I was almost in panic of what she meant but that only became worse when she swatted my hoof away and spoke what was bothering her.

Unfortunately now was the time of arguing.

"You took Sin's virginity Luna, how could you when I am the one that declared taking it first!?" she questioned loudly, nothing close to a yell since we had to keep our voices down but it was still full of spite as I rubbed my hoof of the pain and realized the obvious of my sister that had never been witnessed before or heard of ever.

My big sister was jealous of Sin and I losing our virginity's to one another and was becoming more livid about it.

"How dare you Luna, that was honor and you stole it from me, I wanted to be Sin's first" she angrily pointed out but this was not right, especially on Rose's birthday with our mother and father probably downstairs and catching up with Sin.

Well I know mother was but father was a different story since what he did but right now was a big matter to me with sister acting like this when today is Rose's special day and I didn't want it to be ruined but I didn't want to ruin sister's day with my own words of anger as she continued bashing me with the past. Our own distance now closed with me staring away in shame and sadness for she brought up how much Sin was hurt when I broke up with him and plunged my horn into his right side.

I'm grateful that I cursed him with immortality but I couldn't stand the thought of knowing that I broke his heart, I wanted to lay down and cry about it but Celestia was only making it worse with her words even when I am her little sister.

"You tossed him aside when you became Nightmare Moon so I ask why you should have the honor of being his first when I declared I will lose virginity to Sin and take his in return; why Luna, were you too guilt ridden with hurting him so you hurt me by taking his innocence first'

_"EXCUSE ME!?" _I screamed in the back of my mind as she stopped but this time the line was crossed with my tolerance of her insults now breached, I was not going to take this at all.

"Oh and you believe you deserve it sister after all that you did to him!?" I spat in return and she actually stepped back in shock of my retort. I was angry now not for me but for Sin because each word she kept throwing sounded not like an insult but more of a mare trying to win a tug of war contest to win a toy and Sin was the toy to her.

I know Celestia loves him as much as I do but these words she was spitting out made my lip curl for it was more of her showing that she wanted to keep him to herself, she wanted to make things up by completely doing over their relationship in the spot it was at before she broke his heart like I did. My mind screamed in anger before my words formed and were spoken as I walked to the mare that continued to back away.

Mother please forgive me, especially you Sin...my love.

"If I recall sister I was not the one that made him run away for a millennia and become what he is now, YOU are the cause of most of his pain with having guards search everywhere to find him and do whatever just so you could still be seen as the princess everypony loved until today"

Those words hit my sister hard, harder than when I became Nightmare Moon but it wasn't over there since she brought all this upon herself.

"Luna how dare you-"

"I dare sister because YOU need a taste of your own medicine" I interrupted then pushed her.

"Sit down!" I ordered and forced her to sit on the bed, making her take the reality check she's been needing for years. She was now staring at me in worry as I stood there with a deep scowl on my face and the anger inside my heart beginning to boil.

"I love you sister but it is YOUR fault that Sin is like this now, it is YOUR fault he suffered so much and now YOU wish to treat everything like it didn't happen"

That threw her for a loop of emotional pain, I could sense it while sensing that Sin was now coming upstairs because our emotions were signaling him that things were not alirght.

Unfortunately I did not get the chance to have at her more since he used magic to teleport.

"What's going here?" he asked, his voice hinted with anger as I stepped back but this wasn't over since sister had to keep going about it with Sin now taking her words.

Back to Sin

"So I guess Luna has the honor of being your first when you promised to give it to me?" Celestia asked, her voice cracking in the emotional pain I sensed as tears flowed from her eyes again. I was completely in the dark of what she was meaning since my innocence was gone now and I enjoyed losing it to Luna.

At least until I remembered the promise I made so long ago.

Yeah I promised to lose my virginity to Celestia since we were dating 8 months then and already thinking of sleeping together, I wanted nothing more than to lose myself to her before giving Luna the same thing but that was a long time ago and I was barely 20 at the time while she was over a millennia old.

If this was the problem then I needed to straighten things out with her.

"Luna leave the room now" I ordered, yes ordered, because I was really not in the mood of seeing them both fight over the matter when it is done already and never going to change. It was rude that I ordered Luna but she quietly obliged and closed the door to give Tia and I some time alone to talk, I heard the doorknob click so my first action of our private time was crossing my arms and giving her a slight glare that matched hers.

Luckily for her I was not in a bad mood and allowed her to talk first.

"Well Sin, did you enjoy my sister when I was promised your innocence or am I just not good enough for that with you?" she cried quietly but the tone of anger was still in it as I listened and watched her continue shedding tears in jealousy. I really wanted to give her a dose of the pain she gave me, all that torture and heart ache I went through for a millennia was something that would drive a man insane but I couldn't allow myself to hurt one of the mares I am in love with, she was just upset that I broke the promise but technically that promise was null and void when she broke up with me.

At least that's how I saw it but to her I had broken a law and was now hashing at me for it.

"Tell me Sin, is Luna better than me and her body is more supple to your liking for love?"

"Tia you know I want you and-"

"Well that is hard to believe Sin since you rutted my sister" she pointed out.

"Luna and I just did it okay and I don't love her more, I love you just as much so why would you-"

"Oh I find that hard to believe Sin, why should I believe you at all in anything?"

Did she really just say that, did my ears deceive me or did Celestia seriously question my love for her and throw it all back into my face again; heartache took over again as I felt such shock touch me with Tia quickly realizing that she just crossed the line and messed up on the same day of announcing her lie about me and Luna. I felt the pain take over once more as she hopped off my bed and approached to probably apologize but there was no apology big enough for questioning my love, nothing could make that better as I fought the tears and glared deeply at her.

"My love I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up Tia" I interrupted but my choice of words were a little shocking to the princess now. Her own jaw dropped before the desperation came in and she touched me with her wing, I wanted to brush it away and just walk out but something was stopping me as I stared into her regret filled eyes. She was seeing the error of what she just did while trying to touch my hand for some sign that I wasn't leaving her I assumed but that satisfaction didn't come to her for I stepped back.

Unfortunately for her, I wasn't holding back.

"You made me go on a hell run and lose everything in my life Tia, I lost everything because of you and you have the gull to act like this relationship is in your control when in truth the power is mine"

That hit her hard.

"Sin I-"

"Shut it Tia, I don't want to hear your excuse because I'm sick of them" I insulted this time, forcing the situation to turn on her as I turned away and hung my head in heart ache once more.

"I don't know what your problem is Celestia but I let me tell you something" I added and looked back to her with the corner of my eye that hopefully was still normal since I had little control of my emotions right now and wanted explode on her.

But as a grown man I didn't and finished what I had to say with my body clenching up all over.

"I love you Tia but that promise died when you dumped me and you are lucky I took you back so you better be grateful, stop living in the past because we are adults and you need to grow up if you want to earn my trust back"

"Well how do I know you still love me after all I did to you?" she asked, which was an understandable but this was ridiculous either way because I kissed her and said I forgive her.

Well if the princess of day is questioning my love for her then I think it's time for a little hard ball and I did so with my last few words before leaving the room.

"I kissed you and said I forgive you Tia, if you don't believe then maybe we should not get back together" I answered somberly with that last sentence being venom to my body before I began to walk away. I did not even look back since I could sense how much that hurt her but it couldn't end like this, I didn't want to imply we are through but that our relationship hangs in the balance because of her words.

Call me dumb or weak but I told her that by looking back as I stopped at the door to see she was now having the same look of heartache I had all those years ago.

It hurt seeing her like this but it needed to be done.

"Sin please don't leave" she whimpered but I had a birthday party to host and she needed to suffer a little to have a good reality check.

"We are not broken up Tia, we're still together but if my love is something you question then you need to leave and never come back; I love you without a doubt but if this is how you are going to act, just like the monster you were when you hurt me, then you need to just go home and forget about me like you did for a millennia but this time forever"

"Sin no, please, I'm sorry for-"

"WELL IF YOU ARE SORRY AND WANT US TO BE TOGETHER THEN STOP BEING A BITCH AND GROW UP, STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH A KID AND GET YOUR SHIT STRAIGHT, STOP TREATING LUNA AND I LIKE PIECES OF SHIT BEFORE YOU FORCE ME TO BREAK BOTH OUR HEARTS BY FORCING US TO BE OVER

The princess had to say after that, I literally called her out in her attitude towards the situation but with that last bit said causing her to break down in loud sobs, I left the room and fought my own tears on the way out. Make no mistake that I hurt as well from saying those words but I just couldn't let this keep going for it was out of hand and Celestia was letting her jealousy control her.

I had to hurt the alicorn with my words to get progress...I just hoped it would work.

"I'm too old for this shit" I whispered to myself as I made my way back downstairs to begin Rose's party with Luna waiting at the bottom of the stairs worriedly, I didn't speak as she held my hand and everyone continued talking to one another.

"Is Celestia alright?" Luna asked and I shrugged my shoulders in return since I couldn't really tell, all I could was answer as honest as I could.

"I don't know, it's her choice to be with me still or not but let's focus on the party" I replied then took a deep breath to get it out of my mind while Rose approached fast and pouted up my leg.

"Daddy I want to go now, Aunt Pinkie said there's cake and presents over at Sugar Cube Corner" Rose whined but today was her special day so she had the right to wine.

I only laughed a little before stroking her mane and headed towards the door with everyone following but my mother and Chronos stay behind me and followed out when I did. It was wrong to leave Tia behind but she needed a serious wake up call during her time alone in the bedroom, I just hope she grows up and realizes her mistakes.

"What have I gotten into?" I asked myself.

**And so ends another chapter to A Princesses Sin.**

**Tell me if you liked this chapter because I did since it was Sin and Luna bashing Celestia like she deserved.**

**What do you think Zamariaic?**

**I know it's not all big action Celestia bashing but I wanted it to be a theme of them acting grown up while Celestia was still stuck in her poor me, pity pot world before Sin hit her hard by implying that maybe they should not see one another.**

**I think it was good but please my friend, tell me what you think.**

**Stay pony everypony and have a great thanksgiving.**


	11. Ch9 Birthday, Flashback, Maturity

**Okay my friends, I give you another chapter of A Princesses Sin and I do hope you all like it.**

**Took me a little bit but I got done this morning and I am now working on the pokemon crossover next.**

**I do hope my stories are entertaining you guys and girls so far and if they are then please leave a review on them.**

**Now please...do enjoy.**

It was now mid afternoon of our little fun time in Sugar Cube Corner with Rose, she could not be any happier as the mane six sang happy birthday before letting her blow out the candles on top of the large cake Pinkie Pie spent hours making, I owe her big time for such a thing since she did it for free.

I was standing in the corner with my arms crossed and Setsuna at my side like usual, my gaze fixed on the little filly smiling and laughing as they cheered for her blowing out the candles; loneliness was my friend right now since Luna was joining the group and my mother was socializing while Chronos just acted like he was part of the group but was actually eyeing me every few seconds.

He obviously wanted something but I wasn't acknowledging him at all, why would I since he almost killed me a thousand years over enchanting Luna's scarf to hold back the dark magic she was trying to use; pain that I wished never came to me but I had no choice in accepting the wrath of Chronos when he found out.

Yeah my grudge has been with me since then and I don't plan on letting it go or plan to acknowledge him as my father; as much as I know, I live with the factor that I have no father but do have a loving mother that can't get enough of holding me.

I'm not kidding on that either.

"Open your present darling" Rarity chimed like any mare would but for some reason it was a little more high pitched than usual, which meant this gift she had for my daughter had to be something great but I didn't have the chance to guess in my mind what it was since Rose was acting all quiet now for some odd reason. Her expression changed from happy to a deep sadness on the turn of a bit, she was crying as quietly as possible but we all could hear it and began to worry.

Especially me.

My immediate reaction was rushing over and seeing what was wrong but surprisingly Luna did the same and we both sat down beside her to figure out what was wrong; was she hurting, did we do something wrong, did someone hurt her feelings or was the party bad already?

I honestly don't know and it was scaring me that I didn't know while I was rubbing her back.

"Rose, sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked in a calm tone but Luna could clearly see that I was about to panic over this. I was literally scared for Rose but who wouldn't be, I'm her father now and it's my job to make her happy, especially when her life has been nothing but misery with abusive foster parents and being foal-napped for whatever reason.

She didn't answer me except in tears and quiet sobbing, I was terrified on the inside now but luckily that fear withered somewhat when she responded to Luna by hopping out of her seat and snuggling up to the mare. We were both shocked at this action, Luna was looking to me with wide eyes while the filly cried into her underside; obviously this was something the alicorn had to deal with because whatever it was, it meant something painful in a female aspect.

Thankfully my Princess of the Night reacted like a mother should with wrapping her wings around my babygirl and nuzzling her head, I could already see where this was going so I decided to step back and allow it to happen for it was what Luna wanted anyways.

"What is it little one, why do you cry?" she asked with a gentle tone.

I couldn't fight the smile that was forming now, this was a moment that would change Rose's life forever.

How I know you ask; it's very simple, I can sense emotions and Rose was crying because she craved something that was never in her life.

"I-I n-never had a birthday, my-my other p-p-parents h-hated me so much; d-d-daddy is so nice b-b-but I wa-want-"

Now the smile disappeared on my face at those words, I was on the verge of tears for the first time in a millennia with my daughter's past life coming out a little; sorrow was something I can bury deep inside my heart but to hear Rose hiccup and stutter like this made my stone heart soften greatly.

"What is it you want little one?" Luna asked as she continued nuzzling the filly.

"I-I-I want a-a-a mommy" Rose answered.

Oh my god I couldn't hold back like the others, everyone but Chronos was in tears and now I was as well but took it outside the cake shop because her emotions were filled with memories that touched my mind.

I walked outside and sat on the snow covered steps while everyone, except Chronos, group hugged Rose.

My vow in life was to never cry again but it was impossible with my sensory catching every sense of pain my daughter was feeling at the moment, I was trapped in a sea of memories that were etched in her emotions and imprinting to me at a rapid pace but I truly knew because I used a mind reading spell at the moment and now it wasn't stopping, it was blasting my brain with her worst moments from being an orphan to whoever foal-napped her.

"No, no, no...why her!?" I growled loudly at myself then cried into my hands as the memories kept flooding me.

She was beaten, neglected, starved, molested, used as a punching bag by older fillies and colts, pranks that can hurt others greatly were done to her, she was locked up in a basement for months and given little food to keep her alive; hatred was always around her and love was out of the equation for the adoptive parents she had were monsters that enjoyed raping and abusing children.

Rose was not violated that far but I felt so angry now and wanted to kill those parents she had before, I wanted to plunge Setsuna into their stomachs and twirl the blade like a fork with spaghetti but to really rip their intestines out and hang them with their own digestive tracts. I was so angry now that my hands left my face and were now gripping corners of the concrete, crushing them into dust as the lightning began to crack around my hands; pain was something Rose did not deserve but those bastards gave it to her anyways and are probably still alive at the moment.

My rage was now boiling for Rose, she is my daughter now, my babygirl and they had the gull to hurt such an innocent filly.

I don't know when and I don't know where but somehow I was going to find them and make them pay for hurting my little one. Humans are weak without a doubt but my abilities were earned from hundreds of years of training and learning to control the powers of two ponies that had their souls fused to mine.

However there is one thing ponies don't understand about humans, we have an inferno of spirit that never dies out and our power is the fire within our soul that gives us the strength to fight against all odds.

Especially when our babies are in danger...that's when a human mother or father is a force not to be trifled with for we are like lions protecting our cubs.

Why I say this you ask; it's simple, Rose is my baby now, she is my cub and I am the one lion nopony angers.

"Daddy" a voice called out to me, snapping my mind from the inferno that was inside me now but I didn't expect the voice to be from the love of my life that was now hugging my arm tightly while Luna was behind her and the others were inside with their gazes fixed through the window.

I turned to my right to see it was Rose obviously but she was no longer crying, her sad expression was replaced with giving me a worried look and tightening her squeeze on my arm.

"Daddy why are you crying, mommy is worried" she pointed out but the last part made my mind pause of it's processing, I could have sworn I just heard her say that mommy was worried but she doesn't have a mother. I knew what happened with those words but it was still a little shocking to me, so shocking that I didn't respond but looked to Luna smiling at me.

When she smiled like that, my breath left in a rush that didn't allow me to catch it; numbness went into my body for I realized what Luna just did for Rose.

Of course I snapped back into reality and wiped the tears away before smiling warmly again and acting stupid about it, nothing could ruin Rose's special day and I didn't want my tears to ruin this special day at all or I would kick my own ass for it.

"I'm not crying honey, daddy has allergies and I needed some fresh cold air" I lied but she seemed to believe me; well Luna knew better and gave me an annoyed look with a cocked brow added. She was not falling for it of course but Rose is now six so fillies and colts will believe such things, anything could be told to her but this one lie wouldn't hurt anyone as long as Luna didn't tell her the reason I was crying.

"What do you need babygirl, what's up?" I asked.

She didn't answer immediately but the nervous expression was enough to tell me it was scary to say what she desired to tell me at the moment, her eyes beaded from one side to the other for a minute before she looked back to the Night Alicorn for what felt like was the need of approval from her.

Why Rose Spark was looking to Luna like that was confusing to the others but to me it was very obvious before she spoke again in her cute tone that made me turn into putty within her hooves, something I guess all good father do when their daughter acts so adorable but being a dad is a new mission in my life.

Well it's more of a permission in life but I'm not thinking that deep, I just enjoy being her father and right now I was enjoy how she looked back at me with those big eyes and twirling her left hoof in the snow while talking.

"Well Miss Luna said she would be my mommy and I was wondering if that would be okay since you and her are together" she replied questioningly but hearing those words were a heart warmer to me with the knowing of my Night Princess keeping to her word about taking such responsibility.

If I wasn't so happy right now then I would have cried in joy but that would make everyone worry when I just lied that I was having allergies; tender love was flowing through my body as the two waited for my answer patiently, waiting with angst as I made a bigger grin appear across my cheeks.

I am certain Luna already knew my answer but it was better telling Rose myself while stroking a hand through her mane, something I enjoyed for her hair is so smooth and silky but I had to respond before Celestia arrived.

Yes, Celestia was on her way for I could sense it.

"Of course sweetheart, I think it's great that Luna will be your mother" I replied and she immediately jumped around in joy for my answer but Luna came to my side again and sat with me, warming my side while I looked to my house and saw the sun princess I love leave my home with puffy red eyes. Celestia was looking back to me for the moment, causing my mind to twist in worry of what her answer was after having a fit over Luna and I making love in the bathroom; suspense was something I despised greatly but luckily I didn't have to be etched with suspense for the mare smiled in return and approached.

I knew then that she was going grow up and act like a mature mare, owning her mistakes this time and going to earn my trust again.

But to my unwilling thought there was another flashback I had with that alicorn walking like HE did so many years ago, her walk looked exactly like his and it gave me chills to think about that monster I killed back in Saddle Arabia after he killed thousands but made they came back to life as his personal armada with darkness fueling their soulless bodies.

A monster Celestia knew not of for I was too stupid to let her know, I placed a country sized barrier around Saddle Arabia that kept us and sensory of power inside for I didn't want her to come and see the damage that was done or be risking her own life.

I loved her even back then and couldn't let her fight the monster that was made from when the scientists captured me and spliced my DNA after fusing my soul with those two brothers of power.

I cringed in on the inside in disgust of that alicorn abomination those scientists made and died after trying to control him.

His name...was Black Dust...and I'll never forget those eyes when they stared into mine right before his death.

_It was exactly 3:00 P.M. in Saddle Arabia at the time of my battle, the town was quiet with my body dripping blood as I stood exhausted in my first stage of power with the monster laying before me. Our bodies were at the limit of fatigue with numbness kicking in as our magic dropped to a dangerous rating that was not to be hit for it could result in death but technically he was already dead for I lost control of myself._

_But I didn't care because I didn't have anyone in my life; my adoptive father, the griffon king, meant nothing to me at the time for the betrayal I felt had turned me into a cold being of blank emotion and not a care in the world._

_At least until one colt befriended me weeks ago and didn't stop bothering me because he didn't have any parents or friends, I was his only friend and family but I don't really give a damn at all since my life was a disaster. I hated it when he would bother me so many times during my work on the fields, annoying me with his talk about school while sharing lunch but for some reason I listened not in pity but just for the heck of it since I had nothing else better to do._

_He took food from me but made it to where we shared, it pissed me off at first until the colt said he had nowhere else to go and his parents abandoned him when he was four._

_I could help but feel sorry for him since we were both in the same boat with feeling abandoned and unloved._

_His name was Heart but I only called him kid at the time._

_The time we spent together was hard to cope with since I trusted no one and hated life everywhere I went, I was only in Saddle Arabia because the griffon king, my father, was on business and I couldn't stand sitting in a chair doing nothing while he talks diplomacy._

_Hence how I met the colt for I left and decided to help grow crops over the three weeks of staying, he was not a bad kid at all and overtime I began to grow on him each day. He was very enthusiastic and stubborn but that was very respectable in my view because I stood far bigger than him but he told me it isn't how big or strong you are in a fight, it's how mean you are._

_To be honest he was right and I was surprised to see him not show a lick of fear around me._

_Eventually we laughed and hungout, something I did not do for hundreds of years and to be honest I was enjoying it until Black Dust came in and destroyed everything in jealousy of being a copy of my DNA. _

_He despised that I was his the real Sin and went into a rampage across the country._

_I don't how many corrupt ponies I killed but I do remember it was two full days that I fought the monster with hatred in my eyes over what he took from me._

_He took Heart by the throat and consumed him right in front of me, devouring the colt that was trying to get out as those monsters teeth chomped away at his flesh and prevented him from getting away, he screamed more in terror than in pain as the nightmare of being eaten alive was happening to him; trauma struck my mind when it happened for I was wounded with one of my arms ripped off at the time but seeing that colt smile at me after giving up on escaping his maw made me boil inside and beg for the alicorn to not kill the colt._

_I felt so useless and a waste of space until that little colt spoke his final words before the final chomp finished._

_"You can do it...big brother"_

_I screamed no at the top of my lungs at the colt, watching as the montser's teeth sunk into his skull before he was swallowed. I watched that bastard open his maw and show me Heart slowly slide down his throat but that same smile still kept on him._

_Human's have anger but it was that moment my rage triggered and the power of the Pony Demon King and the Pony Angel Overlord exploded through my body like a volcano. My tears changed from sorrow to rage with the first stage of my power activating and giving me the chance to kill Black Dust, I was a god then and became his worst nightmare with my back sprouting aura wings and a halo appearing on my head, both were half white and half black but the physical change gave me black and white hair, my right half was angelic while the other was demonic._

_Surprisingly my arm regenerated; however, __I literally became a crossed boundary of half demon and half angel but that didn't matter to me at all; my only concern was avenging my first friend in hundreds of years._

_And I did so by cutting his chest open and ripping his heart out with my teeth, not caring of the disgusting action I did until my calm nature returned and I realized what I had just done in a monstrous way._

_The battle lasted for hours with him killing ponies and reviving them as his personal soldiers of darkness that I cut down but the battle was over after two days, like I said, and my first action was doing something that I knew must be done but was disgusting to the Saddle Arabians._

_I was disgusted of it as well since his body parts were all gory and rotting but Heart deserved a proper burial and I gave it in the human way. I cut the monster's stomach open and reconstructed the remains of Heart before digging him a grave with a shovel and burying his magically reconstructed body in a glass case I made out of the sand that was all around me. My guilt of being so cruel to him was the worst part, it made me feel no different than Black Dust as life kicked me in the face, metaphorically speaking, and knocked some sense into me; sorrow was all I felt for the colt as each tear fell into a scoop of dirt that piled one by one onto his glass casket._

_It was the most terrible day of my life with no one helping because they were too busy fixing the town. I was only accompanied by my father but he only came to me as comfort when I finished and fell to my knees from exhaustion and the will to live no longer inside my soul, I had blood all over me and wounds that needed immediate attention but for some reason the blisters on my hands were more punishing to my heart._

_Probably because of the fact that I was burying a colt that loved me like a brother and made me smile._

_I don't know but I do know this...I took a oath with the spill of my blood and the cost of his life that I would become the strongest immortal and forever protect the world of Equestria from darkness, even if it meant putting my life on the line._

_But most of all I took upon the title Heart gave me for he thought it was fitting after I revealed I was a human with the powers of an angel overlord and a demon king; to him I was a being that existed between the light and the dark but somehow kind and gentle under my stone hard attitude._

_It is something that probably still exists in Saddle Arabia history but ...I became a warrior of the light and darkness and wore the title my first friend gave me._

_Sin Lightfire: The Twilight Angel._

"I'll never forget you little brother" I whispered to myself, smiling in sorrow and joy for the colt inside my memories while holding onto the necklace he gave me that was around my neck since then. I wanted to reminisce his smiling face a little more but Celestia had that interrupted with taking a seat on the porch and sitting close to me with her head low, her hoof touched mine for the moment and thankfully Luna was wise in standing up and giving us a little privacy.

"Come on little one, let's give them time alone"

I heard Rose whimper at that moment but she obliged to the princess request and resumed her party with a quick change up of smiling and laughing once again. Her laughter made me relax again but it was kind of funny that she changed attitude so fast, kind of like changing clothes but I was glad she was having fun again while talked with sun alicorn that was still staring somberly at the snow.

"I've thought about what you said" she started off, telling me some form of maturity did happen inside her but I wasn't going to judge so easily of her adult way showing now.

"And?" I questioned while staring at the clouds above us, seeing that another blizzard was heading in by how dark they were as Tia cried again and laid her head on my shoulder. She was definitely having a rough start in this new part of her life with me saying things that were never heard before but then again I was not the same nice guy from before; I'm still kind and gentle but I no longer bottle up my emotions like before.

Fortunately she had a epiphany and showed maturity in this choice she made, I was proud to hear her words even if they were hard to understand from the emotional chokes that she had a hard time fighting.

"I don't want to be alone anymore, I don't want us to be just friends because I need you Sin, I am in love with you and I will do what it takes to earn your trust, I don't care how long because I want us to be together again but for all eternity"

And the light finally shined on the sun princess I am in love with, she finally realized that her mistakes would be hard to fix but was willing to work hard and earn my trust again. I was glad to know the light reached her heart now and that we could continue being a couple like before, I wanted to show that her choice had a reward in it but there were too many ponies around to see me do such a thing.

It was crazy doing this but I did it anyways with a hand on the mare's neck and pulling her up before jogging into the alley between my house and Sugar Cube Corner; nothing but the dark around us as we stopped and I turned back to the confused princess giving a cocked brow look. She kind of surprised on the inside for my actions but it only became a shocker when I smiled at her and leaned in for the good one.

I surprised Celestia with my arms around her neck tangling them through her mane and connecting my lips to hers.

It felt good kissing her again, make no mistake it was excellent before but this it was amazing because I didn't have that heavy guilt of making her choose; love was all I felt from her and it's what I gave in return with that kiss. We both moaned in the process but I kept to my word about her earing anything above a kiss by closing the entrance of my mouth and keeping her tongue out.

Tia was whimpering a few times as an imply for me to let her in but I just chuckled and shook my head before pulling away with a satisfied look, I was so going to enjoy making her act crazy for more but for now I had to at least acknowledge every time she tries in the future. I won't all her to receive anything more than kissing but she had finally matured a little and was willing to work for the right of deeper intimacy.

Unfortunately I was now being glared at by the mare while her pouty face came in.

I'm surprised she had not become Molestia around me already, I can sense that side of her is still there and wanting to burst out but she seemed to have good control over.

"That's not fair my love, I wanted more" she whimpered then changed her glare to a soft puppy eyes with the bottom lip out.

Wow, I had not seen that in so long but it was so freaking cute that she did such a thing to me just now. I would have melted at that look before but now I just got butterflies in my stomach and teased her again with a little trick she did to me on our first date so long ago.

I kissed her again for a couple more seconds but reached around and grabbed her flank, which caused her to yelp before a pleasuring chuckle came out next but it wasn't over for I went in for the big tease she loved doing to me but hated when I did it to her.

I stuck my tongue and licked her lips.

That instantly made her frustrated and try to get more but my hand came out first with the right index finger moving side to side as I spoke.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, sorry Tia but kissing is all you get right now; if you want more then you have to earn it"

"How?" she pouted, forcing a laugh out of me but the fun had to be paused since I heard through the wall that Rose was wondering where I went so I had to make this quick.

I just smiled back and hugged her head, allowing her to here my heartbeat while I clarified her new mission.

"Simple my love, just show me that I can trust you and do what couples do in a starting relationship, even though we're technically restarting, but basically we spend time together, talk, and go on dates; that sort of thing" I replied.

She groaned for a moment but it was kind of cute before she sighed in defeat.

"Very well but when today is over, I will be scheduling us to go on a date" she pointed out, which isn't bad at since Rose has a mother now so I didn't have to worry about her being left alone but I'm certain that one the mane six or my mother would love to foal-sit her if Luna couldn't.

"That's fine by me baby" I said calmly but in truth I was glad about going on a date again, I was kind of excited inside just on the thought of going on a date again after a millennia of the hellish life I've been through.

But that thought was interrupted by the alicorn giggling as we walked out of the alley and returned to the party holding hand and wing; confusion caught me for the moment as to why she was giggling, why was she doing that I had no idea but I was certain that I would find out if I asked nicely.

"What's so funny?" I asked while closing the door and all the noise from the mares slammed my hearing once again, Rose's laughter and the mane six having fun with her at the moment while mom was talking to Chronos.

Almost like she was scolding him but I didn't care, I was only wondering why Tia giggled.

"Because you had not called me baby in so long" she replied with a warming smile, the same one I loved seeing on her but it was averted to floor for some odd reason.

She had a hint of sadness in it now while staring at the floor, almost like she was reminiscing something at the moment but I found out when her words finished.

"It's good to have you back my love, It's very good to have us together again"

Okay that was heartwarming to me, my own mate saying such words after the hell she caused over me and Luna making love in the bathroom. I probably should have been sad at the moment those words came out but it was the opposite with a weak smile forming as I reacted with holding her wing a little tighter before pecking her cheek.

"It's good to have my Tia and Lulu back" I replied, causing another chuckle to leave her body before the moment got better.

"It's good to have our Sinny back, please don't leave again" she whispered, which was a little insulting since I did not leave her at all. I was forced to run away when she blamed me for everything and chose her reputation over our love for eachother.

I knew Celestia didn't mean it like that, she was just implying that life was hell for her when I was gone so there's really no need for me to get mad but that didn't mean I couldn't retort in a joking way.

"Don't make me run away again and I won't" I chuckled.

She followed in the laughter as Rose and the others continued on with their fun, they were still giving her gifts and she was tearing through the wrapping paper like a beast tearing through it's prey.

Eventually we stopped laughing and had a moment of just closing our eyes and touching our heads together while the grip we had on one another became tighter, we were nuzzling eachother but I don't think a human can nuzzle a pony; maybe it's just a way of being affectionate but technically it was like nuzzling.

I don't know honestly but I do know this moment was perfect.

"I love you Sin" Tia whispered into my ear, brushing the lobe with her hot breath before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I love you to Tia" I replied.

Today was not over yet, I still have to take Rose to Canterlot for the toy store and get her other things for her room but I do know thing about today...

That it was going to perfect with my two mates back in my life and my babygirl having the best day of her life, she has a father and a mother now, she was now a princess because I'm true royalty but it would become very legitimate with Luna signing the adoption papers in the future.

This day was beyond perfect for me because my baby now has something she wanted for so long...

A family.

**And so ends another chapter of A Princesses Sin, kind of heart warming in this one I think but when Luna decides to be Rose's mother then it will pull your heart strings because she is awesome and perfect for being a mother.**

**I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave a review while I work on the pokemon crossover, then the saiyan crossover, and adding the other part of chapter one to the new story I started.**

**Stay pony my friends**


	12. Ch10 Nopony will hurt you again

**Hello everypony, this is your faithful writer SaiyanUltima.**

**I give you all another chapter of A Princesses Sin and I do hope you all like it.**

**Please do tell me in a review while I work on the other stories and a new one I thought of.**

**Don't get excited though because it's a big maybe of uploading now or later but I must first schedule it into a thursday every week.**

**Now please do enjoy this chapter.**

"This is awesome, thank you Aunt Twilight"

Oh the joy I loved seeing right.

"You are welcome honey, just remember to be careful when practicing magic" Twilight replied happily while the training mannequin was purchased and sent in the back to be shipped off to my house.

Of course I could have used magic to send it there but I was a little trapped with two alicorns snuggling my body as I sat on the bench in front of the store and watched my daughter have a great time with the mane six.

It was mid-evening now as we roamed the streets of Canterlot, once the party and cake eating was done then we headed off to the upper class city by train since teleporting together would be a little hard today for me.

I was having a moment of overpower throughout the day and it was starting to take a toll on me with serious consequences of transforming if i was not careful and in control.

Now when I say transform I mean my aura outburst and increase in power with the stages of magic eroding my body; there are exactly five stages of magic inside me for Holy Nova and Dark-Rai had five tails for some unknown reason and in the past I was expected by the scientists to have ten stages but the two powers fused together and gave me five.

It's kind of like Dragonball Z with the super saiyan five thing but there are dire consequences of the power taking control if I let my anger best me.

Wow...I remember Dragonball Z...I wonder how that ended because I only got to the GT saga and looked online about a Super Saiyan Five Goku.

I miss watching that show.

Anyways I can only control the third stage without going insane and attacking everything in sight, even if it is a friend, so I have to be very careful about my powers or it would have catastrophic results.

Yeah that's pretty far fetched right but it's the truth of being the human with two gods fused to you, it's something I was forced into and had to live with since then; I can't have them seperated from my soul because they are now a part of me and trying to split apart would kill us.

Believe me when I say this power is a curse and I did not live with it, at least until my babygirl came into my life and my mates came back; power is something only fools wield when they lose themselves but I wield god-like power because it's attached to me and I use it to make everyone's lives better at the cost of making mine worse.

At least until now.

"Baby are you alright?" Celestia asked me which was a shocker since I had not heard her call me baby in so long, I was called many pet names by my two princesses but to hear the first pet name they gave me was a little startling in my mind before it felt good on the inside.

Although that feeling was very good, I could not smile for long because if she asked that then I was showing signs of the power beginning to seriously take it's toll on me and I had to get full control again really fast, I could make myself better by releasing the torrent of magic inside but I would have to do it privately.

Canterlot is definitely not the place to do it so I have to release it back in Ponyville, which would be a few hours but I had a couple more days before losing control of it.

No I would not go all crazy if I lost control, the power would just release its extra magic and I would be in a hospital with the need of intense medical therapy because I had magical implosion.

"I'm okay Tia, just a little tired from all that's happened these last few days" I lied obviously but making them worry was the last thing I wanted to do and it's Rose's birthday, so I can endure the pain for a little while before the day finishes.

Unfortunately her and Luna were now eyeing me worriedly as Rose and the others left the book store of magic with a few things being carried by the purple alicorn, they were definitely books but now my babygirl had a cape and hat on that was completely black with white treble stitching that trailed to the rose crescent.

She looked so happy while hopping into my lap.

"This is the best birthday ever daddy, thank you" she said while nuzzling my right side, showing her affection with me that was definitely enjoyable.

I responded with just a chuckle and pecking her head before standing up with the big sack of bits on me, but I was smart in having my wits with me and Setsuna at my side just in case of a pickpocket.

"I'm glad you are having a great time babygirl" I replied but that was all I could say before she took off towards the toy store with Pinkie Pie, running in a blur that was surprisingly fast for their sizes but I didn't judge or try to understand.

I just went along with it and walked with my mates as they held me close and nuzzled my sides since my arms were around their backs.

I'll admit that this little trip is not as pleasant as I hoped for the upper class ponies were eyeing me in disgust and whispering insults that caught everyone's attention, especially mom and she's not one to be as quiet about it but the question is how long she will tolerate the upper class insulting her son.

It was only a matter of time before she had a fit as a mother and a queen, something beyond scary and I would know since she protected me in the past from a few goons that hated me for being a prince that is human.

I became worried at the moment for my sensory was going overboard with her emotions raging on the inside, she was on the verge of exploding with anger so I looked to my right to see if she was alright.

Unfortunately she was not and I had to do something fast to calm her down.

"Mom it's fine, just let it go" I whispered after wrapping both of my arms around her neck and burying my face into the front of her neck, just like old times, to calm her down.

I definitely did something to calm her down since her breath left in a gasp, whether it was the hug, or my voice, or putting my face into her fur didn't matter because I felt something I had not felt in so long.

I felt safe before she unfolded her wings and hugged me tightly with them, almost squeezing me enough to make it hard to breathe but I wasn't paying attention to that because her licks to my cheek took my mind off of everything while everyone went on ahead.

We can catch up but right now it was just a moment that changed from calming her down to a long needed embrace that we both wanted for a long time.

I may be over a thousand years old with a rock wall personality but even she was making me cry a little as the section of the store we were in became empty, we were alone now and hugging like a mother and son should do but Galaxia was reminiscing this moment much more than me because I am her son.

Can't blame her since the last time we hugged was a thousand years ago, the day before Luna became nightmare moon.

"I love you Sin, more than anything in the universe" she whispered happily, brushing her voice to my ear before pecking my cheek.

"I love you to mom" I whispered back and returned her kiss with my own to her right cheek, brushing that fur with my lips as the memory of my beginning in Equestria came to me.

A time I will never forget because she was my first friend but to my surprise she brought up another thing that was long buried in the past, something very private since males don't sing in Equestria.

"Honey why did you stop singing?" she asked.

I just chuckled as the full memory came back.

_It was the first morning of my arrival into the strange world that was shunning me like a monster, I was alone in the music room I found a few minutes ago with my fingers on the piano like usual back on earth and playing my favorite song._

_I learned how to play piano as an expert at the age of 18 but I started playing at 5 years old and constantly practiced whenever I got the chance, I was ignoring the world around me with the sweet melody of music being played by my fingers as I sang my favorite song._

_My life on earth sucked from abuse and neglect, no friends, and no help but I had music for a friend and my voice causing student in high school to go nuts about me being a singer; cheering was heard by the girls but the guys judged me as a faggot because I can sing and play piano, I was always hated for these things and learned fast that the girls cheering for me were sluts._

_They failed to get me though because I lived isolated._

_Right now though I was finishing up to play a song played by Celtic Thunder but the name of the singer was not in my mind while the lyrics came to me, I felt so good and happy while playing but what I didn't notice was that my singing and piano playing had drawn a huge crowd of guards, maids, the princesses, and the queen._

_I was blind by my slip out of reality with the music while they listened but it didn't matter for I was in my element._

_"But hey don't listen to me, because this was meant to be no sad song" I sang in a low tone but it wasn't over._

_"I've sung too much of that before"_

_"Right now I only want to be with you, till the morning dew comes falling"_

_And so I gave a higher tone that was surprisingly smooth and beautiful even for me, I almost sounded like the singer._

_"I wanna take you to the islands, trace your footprints in the sand"_

_"And in the evening when there's no one around, we'll make love...to the sound...of the ocean"_

_My god I loved that song because it was so true about me and what I would do if I had a lover, a mate, a special someone in my life that would give me a chance._

_I sighed in relief of the song since it helped me calm down from everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours, I was hurled into another world with guards ready to kill me until the queen stepped in, I was insulted by the princesses multiple times for being a hairless ape that should be in a cage or I'm a brainless monkey that would be good for entertainment in a circus._

_All of that made it worse but playing the piano and letting my stress out through my voice made it all better, at least until I heard hooves stomping and loud cheering going on._

_My sensory went into overdrive with the noise as I turned to the crowd that was cheering while the princesses approached._

_The same jerks that have been giving me hell since last night so it was pointless in trying to befriend them since their greeting was nothing but insults._

_I turned away in shame and embarrassment while bracing for their insults._

_But to my surprise it was very different._

_"That was amazing creature, we did not know your species could sing" Princess Celestia complimented but even with her excited tone I still felt so insulted, it was like her 180 change of attitude was tormenting my mind as they came closer._

_"Indeed, such a thing is rare in a male so tell us creature, would you be willing to teach?" Princess Luna asked next which threw me for a loop._

_I was a little stunned at first with her question, to ask me to teach is incredible since they are royalty and nothing would be greater than to teach a princess how to play piano._

_Unfortunately I was not the one to be so easily swayed with words since they insulted me so much, like I was an animal with no feelings when in truth I do have emotions and I have thoughts._

_Humans are animals but we're intelligent and adaptive._

_"Well creat-I mean sir?" Princess Celestia questioned with a slight grin on her face as she blushed a shade of pink while her sister blushed a light blue._

_I was silent in return of their words but what went through my mind was how much they have been picking on me and were now acting like I was some saint because I can sing and play piano, they were judging me for what I can do, not for who I am and that angered me a little since no one has ever tried getting the real me: Sin Lightfire._

_But of course in my anger I did what I do best, I turned and ran out the door with them and the queen following._

_I ran for who knows how long but maybe about ten minutes would be my guessing since I ran track back in my senior year, I was angry and scared right now with the assumption that they were acting nice before beating the hell out of me._

_Just like my dad does._

_"Sir, please stop!" Princess Celestia yelled as I went around the corner and hid into the bedroom the queen offered me last night, I was lost, cold, scared, hungry, and alone with no one to turn to right now; life was supposed to be grand but for me it was hell and horror each day with so much abuse and neglect from my father, hatred from my mother, shunned by students and left out in any school activities._

_I did lock the door of course after entering the bedroom, hoping to keep them out as I huddled into a corner and waited for them to stop pursuing me._

_Yeah I was acting pathetic but being beaten by your old man since you were seven and being hated by your mother everyday will do lots of damage to your mind so don't judge me for acting so pathetic._

_Unfortunately I forgot that they can use magic and teleport inside; now I was terrified for my life as they towered over me, I was sure my eyes were puffy and red since they were overflowing with tears as I glared up to them._

_But why were they giving me sad looks in return, they've been giving me crap since last night and now they act like they have seen the error of their ways; why can't just go away?_

_"I believe we owe you an apology for-"_

_"GET AWAY FROM ME, LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed angrily and huddled closer to the corner, interrupting Princess Luna's statement but I did not care at all for I was scared and alone._

_I was so scared right now that my hands were trembling, I was shaking and whimpering into my arms as the sound of the queen's voice was heard._

_"Celestia, Luna, I know you two feel bad for hurting his feelings but you need to leave and let me handle this"_

_"But mother-"_

_"No buts my daughters, now please go so I can handle this" the queen interrupted them._

_After that, I was now left with my sorrows and a queen laying in front of me, crawling over every few seconds as I watched in fear with the possibility of punching her if she got too close; terror was flooding me in body and mind as the mare smiled at me and attempted to touch my right foreleg with her hoof._

_I responded to that with swatting her hand away before curling up more._

_"Sweetie I promise I won't hurt you, I'm not your enemy" she said in a calm tone which was surprising since I expected her to assault me after swatting her hoof away._

_I didn't know whether to believe or disbelieve her since this was all so strange to me, I didn't know what to do since reality was basically shattered in my mind._

_But her voice was just so calm and tender that I could not turn away and stare at her, she was literally drawing me out with that voice and those violet eyes that were glowing so beautifully._

_I'll admit she's gorgeous for a pony but there something about her that made me attracted to her not in a more than friendly way but in a way that...made me feel safe._

_She was smiling brightly now, it was no longer a weak smile and I couldn't help but blush as her hoof touched my hand that was now turned over on the tiled floor._

_"That's better, now I know we only gave you a bedroom for the night but can you tell me your name sweetie?" she pointed out but fighting her words was impossible now, it was like a web wrapped around me and she was pulling me in for the kill._

_Only the kill was kindness and...somehow a loving affection with her touch on my hand._

_"S-Sin Lightfire your majesty" I stuttered at first but who wouldn't since she's a queen._

_She was still smiling while closing the gap between us, why and why is she trying to touch me?_

_"That's a lovely name, I am Galaxia; honey can you come out of the corner?"_

_Yeah I was not okay with leaving this corner right now, I didn't want to move an inch and I showed that by shaking my head quickly._

_She lost her smile at that moment, which made me feel like an ass as I hid my face back into my arms; fear is something I've always felt around anyone, I never had someone trust or look to for help and I wasn't planning to start anytime at all._

_If personal space was something that existed, then I my space was not being respected for I felt my body floating the next minute while hearing her walk away for a bit._

_I was now shaking violently and kicking my legs out while her horn touched my head._

_"HEY, LET ME GO NOW" I screamed but the mare did not answer or respond to my order at all, she only gasped and went wide eyed with tears for whatever reason in the few seconds of us so close._

_My body was paralyzed with the strange aura around me, I could not move as her horn stopped glowing and she placed a hoof over her mouth; confusion now touched me for her reaction was so strange at the moment, I did not have any idea to why she reacted._

_But I would find out very quickly._

_"What are you doing!?" I growled angrily, not knowing as to why she laid me on the bed and joined me with her hooves and wings wrapping around my body. I was now petrified of the pony as she snuggled me and licked my cheek, I was struggling to fight the hug but her strength was too much and the warmth I felt from her made it impossible to not snuggle into her chest after a couple minutes trying to shake free._

_I was fighting the mare so hard but she would not let me free, I was trapped in the tight hug with my mind on breaking free until her voice was heard again and I felt something that was just as warm as her body._

_I felt like I was cared for but to my dismay I was hearing her speak in chokes, which told me she was shedding tears for some strange reason._

_I became curious and looked up to her, seeing the tears flow as she held me close, I was stunned now but able to ask._

_"Hey are you alright?" _

_"I am fine Sin but...I read your mind and saw your memories"_

_Okay now that was a shocker in my mind, for her to read my mind was a violation of privacy and-wait...that means she knows my hellish life on earth._

_"I am sorry Sin but I know not of a way to send you home nor will I try"_

_I blinked my eyes a couple of times at that one, unsure of what I just heard until she shook her head._

_"What, why?" I asked worriedly, only to feel her lips touch my cheek again._

_"Because I will not let you suffer anymore, I promise to protect you and make you a permanent resident in the castle as one of our own" she replied._

_Honestly I was baffled at this time, I didn't know whether to accept or decline but the warmth from her body was making it hard to think since I was getting sleepy. I was beginning to drift with the sands of time washing over my eyes as her hoof brushed my cheek, the feeling of her wings under my shirt and caressing my back while she nuzzled was so hard to fight against to stay awake but in the end I lost to her words._

_The heaviness in my eyes brought me to defeat as she whispered her final words that processed through my mind._

_"Sleep Sin...rest your mind with me as your pillow...nopony will hurt you ever again"_

"Just like old time" I whispered with a smile forming, my memories now a joyful reminiscing as she nuzzled my head and peck it to.

"I love you son" Galaxia whispered but I knew without a doubt that she read my mind during the flashback I was having to see if something was wrong at all, I always had to tolerate her invading my mind but it wasn't bad at all since she was always worrying about me.

I have a mother that loves me and that's all that I need to know I am loved.

"I love you to mom" I whispered back and hugged her chest tighter, snuggling that same warming fur I always loved falling asleep in but that couldn't happen at the moment since I am grown man and Rose was rushing back with the others.

I didn't allow the moment to end quickly for it would imply that I was embarrassed to show affection to mom and I'm certain that would hurt her feelings, which something I wish to never do so I made our embrace a slow release but her wing was still around my back while I stared at Chronos with a blank expression.

He was smiling at me again but I didn't respond to him, I just turned away and felt myself being dragged by Rose with her nudging me.

"Daddy come on, there's a doll in there I really want" she urged so cutely, forcing a few laughs to leave my body while the others were giggling.

I loved how she was so demanding on her birthday, it's a time for Rose to have her way and I wanted it to the best day she's had ever.

But to fate and karma, I bumped into someone 1.5X my height that was eating...wads of paper?

"Oh sorry about that, I was no-no-not-"

I went silent at that moment, my shock came first as the figure towered over me with a big grin on his face a strip f paper hanging off his lip; coincidence is something that happens to normal people or ponies but this was not one of them since he was smiling down at me while I heard Celestia and Luna say two words that I never expected them to say.

A surprise to their vocabulary if you ask me but I wasn't paying attention, I was now getting angry and gripping on Setsuna's handle like it was my lifeline.

"Oh shit" Tia and Lulu said together before the figure snatched me from mom and hugged me with his talon while giving me a noogie with his bear claw.

"Sin my dear boy, it is good to see you are alive and well lad" the figure said but his voice only fueled my rage as the memory came back and all the pain he caused me rushed through my mind.

He gave me weeks of hell of with Celestia and Luna dumping me a second time because of his lies and I was pissed that he had the gull to speak to me at the moment when I can clearly kill him.

I could not hold back my rage now, he had to die.

"Daddy!" Rose screamed after I howled furiously and broke from the beast's hug, followed by my palm slamming into his face and sending him through the glass display in the lingerie section but I was not caring for the damage being done or the ponies now running in fear, I was pissed off and going to take him down before any more chaos could happen.

"Baby stop, he's changed!" Celestia screamed but I didn't listen, my mind was focused completely on the bastard as I took stance and transformed.

I changed into my Arch-Form, changing into my old outfit I created after learning magic in the Griffon Kingdom.

My normal attire replaced with kenpo pants that somehow still fit me but technically I exercise, my t-shirt was changed to a torso piece of a kimono but the right sleeve was switched with a silver shoulder guard that went down to my elbow, the color of my eyes were to a half-black and half-white as my hair extended and waved wildly with lightning crackling through strands.

I was shocking everyone with this form now but I didn't give them the time to ask about it because the monster had to die after so many weeks of tormenting me with fooling Tia and Lulu into dumping me a second time and imprisoning my mother as well.

My rage rushed into a manifestation of my white aura with black raging through it as well, combining into a fire that was fearful but incredible to me.

However that was not the point of my power showing in the pre-stage before going into my first stage of power, I was craving for revenge now as the monster stood up with wide eyes and a pale color coming to his face while my face became red from the anger flushing my cheeks.

This was it, after so many weeks of him tormenting me a millenia ago...I could end it all with no one missing him.

"SIN WAIT, LET US TALK!" the bastard screamed but he had no right to talk after what he did to me, he only had a punishment coming to him that has been long overdue.

I ignored the world around me, the screams and hollers of ponies echoing the mall as I swung the blade for the killing blow.

My revenge would come but it would have to wait since he teleported at the last second, dodging only by a nanosecond but I cut the fur on his chin.

That immediately told me I was stronger than him, stronger than anyone in the world and I was going to prove that by killing him for the sake of Equestria, for the sake of my mates and my baby.

Fortunately I sensed his magic and locked onto him, discovering that he to my right.

"SIN STOP MY BOY, I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY!"

"DIE DISCORD" I howled and began my attack.

**And so comes the cliffhanger of this chapter, please do be patient for next week's chapter.**

**So how is it so far everypony, do you like it?**

**Please tell me by leaving a review or joining the army by following or favoriting the story.**

**Now I work on the saiyan crossover and The Son of Two.**

**Stay pony my friends.**


	13. Ch11 A Mother's Regret

**Okay everypony I give you the next chapter.**

**I'm pretty tired so I'll make it short.**

**Please do leave a review and half the credit goes to Zamairiac, who I hope enjoys this chapter as much as you fans.**

**But seeing as how I want soup then he will tell me, I hope.**

**Please...enjoy.**

_"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S CHANGED!?"_

_"He's changed my love, Fluttershy reformed him so please give him a chance"_

_"AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME, I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE HIS FRIEND"_

_"Baby please-"_

_"No, spend the rest of the day with Rose, I need time alone"_

_"Sin...are we over, please don't say-"_

_"No Tia we're together"_

That was all I remember before taking off into the skies for a little fresh air, wondering just how much Equestria changed since I was gone, wondering if things had really changed for the better but that bastard, Discord, is still evil in my eyes.

No matter what you do to act all nice, you're still monster and that's how I see Discord as right now.

However I basically made a fool of myself within two minutes of kicking his ass with Fluttershy and her friends hating my guts now even though he deserved it for the last one thousand years.

I was in Canterlot right now, sitting on the edge of the balcony with the hour being 7:30 at night, my time from everyone was a couple of hours now but I really had much thinking to do over this whole discord reforming ordeal, which to me sounds like a load of crap since monsters can't turn over a new leaf after what they did.

I was now under watch after putting Discord in the infirmary, guards watching me from high and low to keep from reaching the Spirit of Chaos and finishing the job.

That piece of shit deserved it though, he deserves much more for his crimes.

Most don't know this but he actually killed a few ponies because they defied him, he didn't kill me because I was suffering enough with him framing me and saw that my heartache was more than enough to make die...on the inside.

My mind was just blank right now as I pondered this and worried that Rose Spark was not traumatized of my transformation, I basically lost control and went to one tail mode with the wings and tail of course; however, I had to stop when Celestia and Luna got in between me and Discord.

Lucky bastard he is because I was going to kill him and make his head a trophy above my fireplace.

So much has changed around here and now everyone, even my alicorn mother questions the strange power I have now and it's only a matter of time before they come back and start asking questions.

"What happen to Equestria?" I asked myself then drifted into the memory of my hellish life a millennia ago.

_It had been five weeks since Discord set me up and caused my life to go down the drain after Tia and Lulu dumped me a second time because of some mare that snuck into my room and slept with me, I had no idea who she was but found out later on that it was Discord pretending to be a mare to cause chaos in my life and ruin the relationship I had with those two alicorns._

_It took months for me to forgive Celestia and Luna before taking them back and letting my life return to normal._

_I was happy again until he showed up and did all this to me, framing me and causing my title to be revoked once more but this time I was kicked out and it was done by the mare I considered a mother to me._

_Galaxia, the one mare I thought could help me but proved she was no different from the others._

_To them...I was just a toy...or at least that's what went through my mind._

_After the entire frame thing and Discord actually spilling the beans of who the mare was, I became Equestria's Top Missing with a massive reward to anyone that found me and informed Canterlot._

_But this only came to light when he begged for them to let him out of his stone prison._

_Anyways I left that time and planned to never come back, I just planned to retire and die off since my immortality with Celestia and Luna would not happen. _

_They were going to make me immortal but when you've been betrayed twice and thrown away like trash...then death would be better._

_I ran away as fast as possible with my bits account already transferred to a small village 395 miles from Canterlot, all that money I earned by being a combat trainer to the guards and using what combat we used in the U.S. to teach them how to really fight._

_I had a much older brother and he taught me most of his stuff so it was very easy teaching them._

_Fortunately after running away I had over 2,000,000 bits so I could easily retire, I could live alone and in peace with no one bothering me or anyone trying to find me if I lived in the right place._

_Of course I was smart in living outside of the village to avoid drawing any attention or risk being out in the open while guards were looking for me all across Equestria._

_Even Galaxia and Chronos were searching far and wide for me, they left Canterlot to find me but that would be impossible since I used what little magic they taught me to defend myself or become invisible to the world._

_I took all of my belongings so they couldn't use a tracking spell, left in the middle of a winter storm to have the blowing snow cover my tracks, and I made sure to keep myself on the lowdown by using an illusion spell that makes me look like a normal pony in the eyes of the villagers._

_I was smart and clever like always._

_"Home sweet home" I said to myself while entering the new cottage I bought 5 months ago, returning with food for the night and a barrel of cider to last me a month, my book shelf having another to the collection and a warm fire burning the cauldron hot so I could make vegetable stew._

_My heart was still aching over leaving them, it hurt every day because Tia and Lulu did have some sort of bond with me and they would use it to draw me to them like a fish to a worm._

_They were trying to make me go so insane that I would come running back to them, it hurt so much every night because that would be the time they would try to call me out even though I'm hundreds of miles away._

_It's been five months now so...why are they trying to find me when it's hopeless, why are they wanting me back after breaking my heart a second time._

_I won't lie, I love them still and miss them but there was just nothing left for me back in Canterlot, no friends, no family...no love in my life._

_At least until something caught my eye that should be put away but was unfolded on the table._

_A book I had read two days ago but it was open straight down the middle with...LUNA'S SCARF, HOW DID THAT GET THERE!?_

_I knew I wasn't alone then and reacted defensively against the intruder I was certain of who they were, I immediately ran upstairs to retrieve my belongings and run away once again but this time until I could no longer feel them._

_I was scared and panicking but that only became worse when I got upstairs and opened the door to the four alicorns I wished never came into my life._

_The reaction I had next was slamming the door shut and escaping my new home with not single object of mine, I ran into the Griffon Woods to hopefully lose them in the dead of night but the chance for that became zero because they were smart in stopping me with bringing a small militia that surrounded my home and blocked my route of escape._

_I was now trapped and knocked out by one of my own men with magic and dragged back to Canterlot against my will, screaming after two days of hell for someone to get help because I'm being foal-napped by my mates._

_Yeah I was acting stupid at the time and they laughed at me for it, which really pissed me off but not as much as Tia and Lulu smothering me when we got back to the castle and I was forced to become a prince a second time with them and their parents not allowing me any time to be alone._

_I was back in the old canterlot castle again; yes the castle is named after the new one but my life became really crappy with those two alicorns hugging on me and trying everything to get me back, they were even trying to give their innocence to me but I was so heartbroken and mentally shattered that I went into a catatonic state._

_Meaning I was there but ignoring everyone around me, acting like an empty shell but in truth I was an empty shell at the time and became that way when they forced me to go back to the castle._

_I felt all my pain and suffering finally catch up and when it did...I fell deep into darkness but they paid the price with months of counseling and silence from me._

_When you have abusive parents on earth, no friends and then you wind up in another world with four alicorns hurting you twice...then your mind tends to snap. But for me it was a mental collapse instead of going ape shit on them because I was never violent, I was always a pacifist and even after losing my mind I could not bring myself to hurting them physically._

_But that didn't mean I couldn't hurt them emotionally._

_Eventually I came back to my senses because of Luna drifting into my mind while I was asleep, I was fixed in a weird way with forgiving them over a few more months that drove them insane because I said we should just be friends._

_However the friendship thing broke their hearts and I had to watch them fall apart during the time of starting over with me as just friends only._

_A time they worked their asses off to earn my love again._

"What has happened?" I asked myself again but couldn't find the answer I needed; it was right there in front of me but the ability to grasp it was impossible because my mind wanted to deny that change has happened, I didn't want to grasp the idea that Discord changed because he is a murderer and a monster that ravaged Equestria into chaos for weeks...after framing me.

Frustration was continuing to build inside my heart as Celestia and Luna made themselves present, probably to make sure I was okay or to scold me for putting Discord in the infirmary.

But to be honest, I would have killed him if they had not gotten in the way and my babygirl was crying her eyes out in terror of my one tailed mode.

Something I hope Rose never sees again but luckily she took it well and said everypony makes mistakes.

She's right on that but killing Discord would not be a mistake; however I am glad she didn't shun me away.

That filly will be a great princess of Equestria, she's got a strong heart...stronger than mine I believe.

"Come to chew me out?"I asked while staring towards the horizon of the moon as it glowed brightly, shining as beautiful as ever like the one that controls it but right now she was worried about me.

I could sense it at this moment.

"No my love, we came to see if you have calmed down" Celestia replied but her bodily gesture told me she was worried, her head now buried in my neck while Luna just gave deep nuzzles to my neck proved they still loved me and wanted to be with me.

But there's no point in figuring it out since I can feel their every emotion.

I just sighed in response and nodded since there was nothing to say that would excuse my behavior, especially since they now knew of my strange powers in one tail mode; I mean Luna already knew because we talked during the time she found me.

However...seeing it was very different and almost terrifying to the others; can't blame them since I look like a demon with claws, fangs, a long aura manifested pony tail and aura wings.

Not to mention the demonic slits I get in my eyes.

The night was silent now with my princesses at my sides, the blissful brush of shooting stars soaring above us as mom and Chronos appeared as well but so did Rose and the mane six.

I ignored them all of being there but call me crazy because I sensed the mane six having pity for me while my mother was somehow directing her happiness to me.

Chronos however...was pissed off and frankly...I don't give a damn about him since he was the one that caused me the most pain.

If he has a problem with me then I would love to see him try and attack because I'm no longer a normal human, I'm still the nice Sin Tia and Lulu know but I'm a fucking god amongst everyone, not even the four of them can hope to touch Discord.

Which proves I am superior...but I love mom and my mates...and that's the only reason why I am myself still and probably not some evil monster like when Nightmare Moon came about.

"Hey mom" I greeted lifelessly since I was certain she was going to scold me so there was no reason to act chipper or sad at my actions against the Spirit of Chaos.

But I was in for a slight surprise from her, one that hopefully wouldn't make everyone hate me.

"Sin" mom said but that was all she said before sitting behind me, unfolding her wings and moving her daughters away a little so she could tightly hug me and rest her head on mine.

I felt warm all over as she did this, her body heat touching me so good that I was ready to fall asleep into her chest, I was already resting my head against her warm fur like it was my pillow; such tender love coming from her that I was ready to cry because I missed her so much and I missed feeling so safe because she would protect me.

She's made mistakes that cost me months of time with her but after the Discord incident she realized just how loyal I was and swore as a mother to never abandon me again.

Call it pathetic but an alicorn's oath is a very sacred promise that they keep, its an ancient ritual of loyalty to those you love and should you fail to keep your promise...then you lose your place in royalty and are turned to a mortal alicorn.

It's been a long time since then but she would visit me on yearly occasions because her schedule in the heavens is hard to organize, which is not easy in my imagination but she's kept her promise so far and I'm certain she'll keep it for all eternity.

Except that one occasion when I was captured but my adoptive father, the Griffon King, told me of Galaxia giving him my location so technically she's been keeping.

"My son, my baby, tell me what happened to you, how are you able to summon such power?" she asked calmly but her voice was full of hurt at the same time as I rested my eyes.

I was a little taken back at her question, I figured she knew since she helped my dad find me and take me back to his kingdom for treatment.

Mystery now surrounded me on how she knew where I was at but the respect and love I have for made it impossible to not answer, I had to tell her but I would be telling Tia and Lulu, as well as the mane six and Rose Spark.

Well my babygirl didn't need to know the dark details, she's already scarred from being foal-napped before and seeing harsh things done to other foals and mares that were captured as well.

My eyes gazed around, trailing from pony to pony as they stared in worry, especially my mates; fear came in as I stopped at Rose and saw that she was worried too, worried about her father right now and that was almost enough to make me kick my own ass since I'm supposed to be worried about her.

Not the other way around.

"Sin please...tell us" mom beckoned with that hurt tone of hers this time, trying to soften me up so I would explain what the hell happened but she was going to find out anyways, I was just scared of how they would react but how would I know their reaction.

Only one way to find out.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the outcome.

"A long time ago mom...when I was captured I was tested on and forced to bear the powers of two legendary ponies that were brothers but fought eachother over a mare that was supposed to be of utter beauty" I explained, stopping for a moment right there to see everyones reaction.

My gaze returned to mom's and I saw the hurt in her expression become pain...but also shock...like she realized something.

What was this I began to sense.

"Sin...were these legendary ponies both alicorns that have multiple tails?" she asked and I was actually about to answer her until something felt wrong and I caught her words being ones that meant she knew something about this.

My mind went tense now as she stared down at me and my princesses stared worriedly at her, wondering just like me what was going on in the next minute.

I was kind of scared now since Chronos gave me a worried glare and approached but the reason I felt afraid was the emotions he had; determination, certainty, and worry...lots of worry for me.

"Sin would those alicorns happen to be Holy Nova and Dark-Rai?" he asked in a stern tone.

I would ignored him like usual but this was getting serious and I could tell he was beginning to worry about me.

Kind of surprising if you ask me.

"Yeah they are, um...did I do some-"

"SON OF A BITCH!" Chronos yelled angrily, interrupting me but also shocking me using human cursing now while bucking a statue of himself and shattering it to pieces.

Okay now I was scared shitless but only because mom turned on him.

"DON'T BLAME HIM MY LOVE, IT IS NOT HIS FAULT YOUR STUDENTS ARE FOREVER FUSED TO SIN!?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, frightening me now as Celestia and Luna rushed me into a tight hug and we backed away slowly from the fighting rulers.

However it only became worse since I just discovered in mom's words that I have Chronos' students inside me.

Well technically I have their powers but whatever I did wrong soon changed to him walking away with low mutters, almost making me nervous since I saw him act out only once and that was from him almost killing me.

Why did he get so angry, maybe mom would have answers?

"Mom did I...do something wrong?" I asked her, receiving an immediate head shake before she pecked my cheek and nuzzled my head.

"No honey but I think you should go inside now, we have much to discuss in the morning" she replied strangely but before I could ask anything else, she disappeared with the use of magic.

I was dumbfounded now and looked to my princesses, wondering if they had any idea.

"Okay what the heck just happened?" I asked them.

"I don't know" they both responded, giving me no help at all in the matter since this was the biggest mystery I have ever had in my life.

I was just as confused as them, swaying from theory to thought for an answer.

Until something caught my sensory in the worst of ways, something strong with its emotions fluxuating the power it had at a dangerous rate within a confined area.

I wouldn't have worried about it since I could easily stop it but this it was different because...it was the most important mare in my life that made me her child.

Mom.

"Something wrong honey?" Luna asked but I didn't give her an answer except my quick teleportation to where mom was at the moment, following the source to her bedroom and seeing the one thing I wish I never had to witness for it hurt on the inside.

She was crying at the top of her voice and destroying the old bedroom I use to lay in when she would comfort me after the huge assault Chronos gave me.

"MOM" I yelled out and she stopped the next second, staring at me with puffy red eyes and tears forming into a puddle on the floor.

_"I don't understand, she was fine a minute ago and now this; what happened!?" _I yelled in my mind and tried to approach her, hoping to calm her down before anything rash is done or regrets are made.

But she was in a tantrum now and that scared me...for her.

"NO SIN, DON'T COME NEAR ME WHEN I HAVE FAILED YOU SO MUCH" she yelled angrily but I was unable to stop myself at all, even when the confusion increased and my need to calm her down became slight fear.

She's my mother for Equestria's sake, I had to do something.

"Mom what are you talking about, please just talk to me" I said in a calm tone, hoping it would do some help.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THOSE MONSTERS INSIDE YOU, IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE SO HURT THEN I WOULD HAVE SAVED YOU MYSELF" she continued to yell, breaking my heart a little as the chairs in the room returned to breaking from her using magic to throw them or burn them with fire magic.

It was at that moment I rushed the mare and tackled her, knocking her down with the lick of the conjured flames burning my left arm pretty good before she fell with me on top of her.

It was now an immediate struggle between us with my hands on her front hooves and focus my magic to paralyze her wings and hind legs, she was struggling to stand up again but it was hard for us both since I felt pain on my back like nothing before.

I felt the fire she conjured was now formed into a whip and lashing onto my back, she was in defensive mode now and not even realizing she was hurting me, she was so out of it that her care of hurting me was gone.

But I couldn't let her go, she had to calm down even if it was against her will.

"MOM CALM DOWN, WHAT HAPPENED IS NOT YOUR FAULT, IT JUST HAPPENED OKAY!"

"NO SIN, IT IS MY-"

"NO IT IS NOT MOM, PLEASE STOP BECAUSE YOU'RE OUT OF CONTROL AND HURTING ME" I pointed out but the licks of her fire didn't stop, she continued lashing me and they were beginning to burn badly become worse before the last one was the one that did it for us both.

It calmed her down but at the cost of me yelping before passing out.

I was unknown of the whip coming around until the very last second...but it was too late and I suffered my left eye being struck by the sun hot flame that threw me back into the bed.

I only yelped before the bed crashed and I was crushed under the frame with mom finally calming down.

The pain was so bad that I felt the blackout come over me in a swift wave as she stood up in less than a second and threw the top frame off my body, I was then lifted and laid onto the floor with the definite sign of blood flowing out as she panicked.

"SIN, OH MY BABY I'M SO SORRY; I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE, SOMEPONY HELP" she screamed then frantically began to smother my face in kisses.

I was certain that a speck of my blood was on her lips as someone entered but I couldn't deduce that for the slumber of pain came over me, blanketing me fast into the darkness as multiple voices were yelling at mom.

After that...I fell unconscious.


	14. Ch 12 Kingdom of The Fallen

**Hello everypony, I have returned from vacation in Nevada with my girlfriend; spent time with her family and actually got to be in their good graces.**

**I had a good time in Nevada and got some real quality time with her, we actually spent our first night together in a bed but her brothers were pretty pissed about it.**

**We just laughed and spent the days with her dad that is pretty cool and surprisingly a wealthy man, I was surprised since I've known my GF since kindergarten and she never said anything about her dad.**

**Also...I'm going to be a dad...HELL YEAH**

**Anyways...I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter of A Princesses Sin.**

**Don't worry Zamairiac, I am working on The Son of Two and you will see the next chapter very soon but I can't push aside the other stories.**

**I promise you your suspense of the story will be relieved soon.**

**Please leave a review my friends and fans and remember...enjoy**

Darkness surrounded me once more, it hugged my mind like a warm blanket but kept a firm grasp as I awoke from the deepened slumber that was put upon me by my mother; pain overtook my mind while I sat up with the gusting inhale that became short pants as the feeling of heart rate was way to fast to my liking.

I knew what had happened, why I had fallen asleep and why my head was pounding at the moment; luckily my powers gave me a powerful healing ability that could heal deadly wounds.

I can't say it will bring me back to life like Logan off X-Men because it is not that powerful...but I'm too old to be stupid by trying it and don't plan on trying it anytime soon.

Anyways I was now sitting up with the rush of voices and deep kisses as my equilibrium leveled out and the ability to open my eyes was hard from the way the light was hurting them; obviously I had been sleeping for a little too long since I was slowly opening my eyes to adjust to the small lighting that was outside.

The lighting of Luna's moon beaming through the open window and shining upon my face.

Once that was done I slowly processed the voices and pushed the memory of my mother accidently hitting me because my two princesses were beyond worried, whimpering from what it sounded like while hugging me tightly and taking turns smothering my lips with theirs.

"Sin...we were so worried" Celestia sobbed but why was she sobbing in the first place, why was she and Luna crying when I can heal like no normal human and I have the powers of a demon king pony and an angel overlord pony inside my body.

Oh yeah...they know that now...but don't know the powers I have.

Unfortunately for me, my bombardment of hugs now came from the mane six while a frazzle of questions came my way.

"Are you okay, are you in pain, are you hungry, are you thirsty my love?" Luna asked worriedly, speaking in a fast pace that I could not process while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Kind of too much if you ask me but I love Luna and Celestia so they can annoy as much as they want.

I'm not saying Tia is off the hoof for what she did to me but right now I couldn't deny allowing the alicorn crawling on the bed with Luna and snuggling me under the covers.

It's going against what I wanted to do, I wanted to make her suffer by allowing very little in our relationship before getting really intimate.

But I was knocked out on accident by Galaxia so it didn't hurt letting Tia snuggle me to wash away her worry with the reassurance of my touch, my hands now touching each alicorn as they laid at my sides and forced me to lay back down before burying their heads in my neck.

Those two were always crazy about me and to see they were still that way now made me happy to know they were still crazy in love with me...just as I am for them.

"I'm fine girls" I replied then pecked their heads but my words were useless at the moment, nothing I can say would make them calm down for their eyes were pouring tears while my neck and cheeks were stroked with the smooth touch of their tongues.

Basically kisses like a dog does but this was somehow warming and I enjoyed it.

However my little awakening didn't end there, it was far from over with the next love of my life hopping up on the bed and screaming her heart out with one powerful word as the tears trickled her cheeks.

It hurt to see her crying but the way she leaped into my chest made that go away.

"DADDY" Rose Spark yelled, unleashing her own barrage of love by crying into my naked chest and nuzzling it very aggressively.

It wasn't hard to tell my babygirl was upset and worried about me, now I just had to make her feel better because me being knocked out was no laughing matter for her.

I'm not just her father but her protector and I was unconscious, which probably scared the hell out of the filly because there is a chance of her foal-nappers trying to find her at the moment and kill whoever stands in their way.

Maybe being a dad isn't as easy as I assumed these last few weeks; man I really need to wake up and smell the coffee because this is different from surviving on my own, I'm now taking care of myself and my daughter.

I really need to grow up.

"Hey babygirl, daddy's okay" I crooned, breaking her tears of sorrow to the tears of joy I loved to see.

"Mo...mommy and I were scared daddy, y-you wouldn't wake up" my daughter sobbed into my chest with uncontrollable happiness as she did, crying and crying while my arms retreated from my princesses and wrapped around the little princess I loved the most to calm her down.

Unfortunately it didn't work at all, it only seemed to make things worse while my eyes trailed around the room with the mane six being what I saw first; actually they were the only thing I saw at the moment as my enhanced hearing returned and two very recognizable voices echoed through the hallway.

Mom and Chronos but something was wrong from how they sounded and from the wave of rage that passed through my sensory while the other was of pain and deep sorrow.

"Mom?" I questioned and made haste to placing my babygirl with her new mother before getting out of bed to figure out what was going on.

My first action was standing up and seeing that I had pants on, then I made my way past the mane six and headed for the doors.

"My love...where are you going?" Tia questioned but I ignored her curiosity and left the room in silence for Galaxia's pain and sorrow punched my sensory hard and clicked the sheer case of worry that worked through my body.

Luckily I regenerated my wound from mom but I was certain she felt guilty for attacking me, even though it was an accident, she still felt that her life should end whenever I was harmed and it was her fault.

Those times always made me hurt on the inside and it was only getting worse when I remembered my first time being forced to re-enter Canterlot while walking through the hallway with everyone following me now.

Even Rose was trotting to keep for I was walking fast with Celestia and Luna holding my arms with their wings.

"Daddy where are you going, mommy said you need rest" the filly pointed out but my hearing went off as the memory came rushing through.

Not sure why it did but there was one theory as to why, possibly because I never spoke at that time and mom was hell bent on getting me to speak to her and I was afraid of her going A-wall again and trying to hurt herself.

_I was 20 at the time of being forced back into Canterlot during Heart's Warmth Eve, it was a winter of sorrow as the doors closed and I had the wings of my two parents around me like shackles of death; pain was all I felt while shivering with my own skin paler than usual and the life within my eyes had dimmed to a blankness that would make counselors quit their jobs._

_My body was weak, I lost everything to that bitch known as Stardust, I was cold, hungry, tired, and extremely malnourished at the time with my body weight probably ten pounds under what it should be._

_Life was no longer a purpose for me while hugging myself for some warmth and seeing the guards all bow their heads in shame._

_They only bowed like that because Galaxia told me they were regretting shunning me after finding out that the mare that lied had opened her big mouth and was now serving as a maid in the Griffon Kingdom but possibly as a sex slave for the Griffon Prince._

_Bitch deserves it if you ask me, she ruined months of my life._

_"Sin what would you like first, food, a bath, clothes?" Chronos asked worriedly for once in awhile, surprising since he said some very harsh things months ago and was now trying to be a dad to me once more._

_Unfortunately for him, I did not answer for my throat had some sort of infection that swelled the tonsils and my will to speak was shattered while one question kept repeating itself through my mind._

**_"Would someone kill me please?"_**

_When the first few seconds of my silence went by, he caught on and sighed like his queen while we made it halfway into the throne room but were stopped by two other alicorns I didn't want to see now or ever again._

_Why couldn't they just leave me alone and let me die?_

_"SIN" Celestia and Luna yelled in complete joy, happy to see me while their parents stepped aside to allow them the moment of hugging me tightly and smothering me in kisses._

_Stupid bitches...just leave me alone._

_"Sinny we're so glad you're back, we missed you so much and we're sorry for not believing you, I promise baby that we'll make it up to you, we love you so much" Celestia crooned into my left ear, giving me her words of relief that I was back but my enjoyment of being here was at zero._

_In fact...I was hating that I was alive and in this hellhole of a castle._

_"As sister said my love, we love you and we'll make it up to you" Luna pointed out redundantly._

_Stupid blue mare doesn't know when to stop nuzzling me, just get off me and go away._

_"But let's make up now honey, come here" Celestia said next and began her slow reach to my lips, attempting to kiss me while her eyes slowly closed and that slight pucker came in next._

_She was seriously trying to kiss me now, I was so angry and freezing at the moment and all she could think of was kissing when my body temperature was dangerously low and I needed to get warmth fast before I died._

_Make no mistake that I wanted to kiss her back, deep down I wanted to because were bonded but my fury and hatred was great that it fueled my need to die._

_I'm basically complaining but right now I had the right, I had many rights to complain and be an ass since my life went upside down for the worst._

_But right now, even though I wanted to deep down, I was not wanting to be kissed by the Princess of Day and I wasn't going to be._

_Why would I when my love for her and Luna is buried now._

_Not even conclusion came but I commenced revenge on them, powerful revenge that would break them or scar them mentally._

_"Get the fuck off of me you stupid horses" I said in a cold tone, causing a chain reaction of emotions as the two mares and their parents gasped in shock of what I just said._

_But that was only the beginning._

_"S-sinny...why di-"_

_"Shut the fuck up Celestia and don't ever call me Sinny again because I am not your Sinny, I am nothing to you and once I heal I will be leaving this shitpile of a castle for good" I pointed out, obviously interrupting her and forcing what she wanted to say become a thing of no importance while Luna's expression of shock became one of hurt and heartache._

_Good...she and her sister deserve it._

_"Sin...why are-"_

_"Oh what's wrong Luna, you gonna cry like the pathetic bitch you are; well don't come crying to me because I'm done with both of you, I'm done with everyone here for you all pushed me away and acted like I was nothing in your lives" I mocked the blue mare, stunning her with my words of bullying before walking away._

_Again I pointed out the obvious with no holding back of my hatred at the moment, saying what plagued my heart and finishing with a limp to the corridor at my right to get started on recovering so I could leave Canterlot forever._

_I was beyond determined to run away, I craved to get away from the two alicorns that were now whimpering and following while their parents just watched with those same looks of horror._

_I only knew this for turning around to get satisfaction on seeing the looks on their faces, it amused me in getting revenge by breaking the hearts of Celestia and Luna before attacking Galaxia and Chronos next._

_I was motivated to break them...just like they broke me._

_However...they were still coming at me, even after what I just said._

_Dammit I figured those words would shatter their hearts._

_"Sin...we're sorry and we want to be with you again, why-why are you being so mean?" the Sun Princess cried, shedding the tears I wanted her to spill while walking behind me to get an answer or try something to win me back._

_But humans are different from ponies; example, we don't forgive as easily...especially when you get dumped for lies and are pushed away but forced to watch the loves of your life date other stallions._

_I may be acting too cruel but seeing them with other stallions made me dead inside and caused my lockup of emotions before leaving the castle with that slut unicorn._

_Of course their dating didn't last when their love for me was still alive and caused our bond to react, they could not do much but didn't have to when Chronos found out the truth of the mare that made lies to become popular._

_Even if it meant ruining my life._

_"It's called payback you stupid sun butted moron" I spat in return, tearing a gasp of hurt from her as I glared at the four of them._

_Oh how hurtful it was on the inside to see them in so much pain, revenge was nice but my body still ached for them, it ached to touch Tia and Lulu again._

_But anger was stronger that day and forced more of my emotional defense out._

_"You four pushed me away, acted like I didn't exist, I watched you two date other stallions, I ate alone for months, all of Canterlot hates me; loneliness and betrayal is all I've felt from you four and I refuse to be used again"_

_"Sin we-"_

_"Shut up Galaxia, you have no right to speak you stupid bitch because I depended on you helping me figure out who was using me as their excuse to become popular...but you abandoned me like my real parents did; once I've healed...I'm leaving for good"_

_Okay that was definitely hurtful but she deserved it, they all deserved more pain but I figured the best way was by heading into my old bedroom and slamming the door shut, locking it tight before crashing onto my bed with the sound of hooves pounding at the door._

_Along with one very distraught mare screaming at the top of her lungs._

_"SIN WE'RE SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE US MY LOVE, SIN PLEASE GIVE LUNA AND I ANOTHER CHANCE, WE'RE BEGGING YOU, PLEASE TAKE US BACK"_

_"Go away princess" I replied in a loud tone but it didn't work at all since the sound of her __hooves at the door continued_

_"SIN PLEASE TAKE US BACK, WE LOVE YOU AND WE REALIZED WHILE YOU WERE GONE THAT WE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, SIN PLEASE...PLEASE...PLEASE...PLEASE SIN" Celestia continued for who knows how long, I lost count of the minutes while falling asleep under my old covers and putting a pillow over my head to muffle the pleading of the alicorn sisters._

_Surprisingly I was able to limp away and reach my old room but being heartbroken tends to give you enough anger to move when you shouldn't._

_Once I made myself fall asleep, the months began and the hardships only increased while I fought the urge to forgive them all._

_The tortures of my true love for the two alicorns began afterwards with so many tears from Galaxia and her daughters, my time of healing being so dramatic and hard on my body that I would sometimes blackout._

_In truth of my healing I had spots on my body that were frozen and had to be healed through painful forms of magic that only Chronos could do, forms of magic that required tearing pieces of my skin and using it as mediums for the healing process._

_Something I prayed that would end but didn't for weeks, it only kept going with Celestia and Luna forcing themselves onto me as comfort through my agony while Galaxia just watched like the coward she is._

_"Sin...it's time for another one" Chronos said blankly, expressing not one emotion as my anger became fear and I reacted with trying to leap out of the bed to escape._

_"NO MORE, JUST KILL ME AND BE DONE WITH IT" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pleading my biggest desire while fleeing the bedroom for any place to hide or end it all._

_And by end it all...I meant killing myself; yeah...I was suicidal and this would be my third attempt that ended in failure of reaching the balcony window._

_"SINNY" Celestia and Luna yelled, followed by the them tackling me to the floor and using all their strength to restrain me for another healing process that would only end in more pain._

_Why didn't they just let me die._

_"LET GO YOU SLUTS, LET ME GO NOW, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, LET GO OF ME NOW YOU BITCHES" _

_"MY LOVE CALM DOWN" Luna yelled back but it was useless of calling me that since our love was dead, just like the spot in my shattered heart._

_"Hold him down girls" Chronos ordered but my fight was long before it was a loss with more pain and suffering coursing through my weakened body, my very skin torn again and used to heal me while the spot that was bleeding had already healed thanks to him._

_It was then I felt pain that was worse than being burnt alive or tortured with electricity coursing through your body; no, I felt myself curling and flailing into different positions as the agony increased to a white hot jolt that had no end, I was stuck in timeless pain that was forced upon me while the two mares I love and hate and at the same time were holding me down onto the bed while nuzzling my cheeks._

_"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, IT FUCKING HURTS, STOP IT YOU SICK FUCK, MAKE IT STOP" I cried out without a care of others hearing me for my desperation to feel relief of the pain was near limit._

_But it didn't end or even dull out, it only kept happening with that bastard king continuing as I screeched._

_My screaming was probably loud enough that it echoed throughout the castle since a few_

_How much longer would it last, it was only minutes but each second felt like years with the King of Equestria keeping focus while his wife ran out the door crying her eyes out._

_Why was she crying, she already hurt me so seeing this all happen should be entertainment to her._

_This may be some stupid healing process but to me it was hell and only getting worse by the second, it was only getting worse each day this happened with those two bitch alicorns holding me down._

_When will they realize they've lost me for good?_

_"Sinny we know it hurts, cry into us honey" Celestia said in a smooth tone, drawing my attention with a deep scowl on my face as she smiled gently and tried to touch my cheek._

_Unfortunately for her, my anger and hatred was bigger than the love I have for them._

_"Don't touch me you whore" I growled through the agony, shocking her and Luna before I reached out and sunk my teeth into her hoof._

_The Princess of Day was now in pain with blood drawn, her blood that I was now spitting out after she screeched and ripped her hoof from my mouth._

_I didn't actually bite her hoof, just her leg._

_"That'll teach you bitch, now leave me alone because I don't love either of you anymore, I hate you and Luna"_

_Yeah, that will do it, now they'll leave me alone because hearing such words from me would be heartbreaker._

_Even it hurt a little to see Celestia shedding tears while licking her hoof, I still liked sharing my pain a little bit with them; nothing was more satisfying then watching her and Luna suffer as much as I did._

_"Sin...you...bit me"_

_"Fucking right I did you worthless princess, now get off of me!" I demanded._

_It was now that time of judgment from those two, I was finally relieved of Chronos healing process and was able to sit up for a quick clean up in the bathroom._

_Why do I say that...because the torture he puts me under, to recover, makes me lose control of my bladder and piss myself._

_Now I just had to watch those two princesses break down in tears and run out of the bedroom with their hearts broken, I had to watch...them...cry?_

_Wait...what are they doing, why are they still nuzzling me, why are they cuddling me more?_

_THIS ISN'T RIGHT, THEY SHOULD BE HATING ME NOW, WHY ARE THEY STILL EXPRESSING THEIR LOVE FOR ME, WHY, WHY, WHY!?_

_"Are you two stupid, I said I-"_

_"We heard what you said Sinny and we don't care" Luna interrupted, shocking me a little before her lips began to trail one side of my neck while Celestia's touched the other side._

_They were trying to soften me up; well...it's not going to work...it-it won't, it...it...won't._

_"Sin we know you are angry, you are furious because you're scared and in pain with two alicorns, that are in love with you, that had broken your heart and a unicorn that took everything of yours" The Lunar Princess pointed out._

_Kind of redundant if you ask me._

_"Sin we know you are this way because you're hurting and afraid to be with us again; but know this...we love you and learned from out mistakes, we want you forever in our lives as our husband when the time comes, we want to make you immortal so we can be together for all eternity"_

_This is too much, how can they still love me after all these months of me rejecting them, how can they still love me so much?_

_I love Celestia and Luna but they caused me so much pain, I can't just give all this heartache, I just can't._

_But why was I now having second thought?_

_Why?_

"I know why" I said to myself in a chuckle, smirking a little at the answer that was in front of my face the entire time during that long period of hell so many years ago.

My flashback finally ended as I reached the throne room with everyone following me still; however, I was having one of those guilt moments and reacting to it by putting my arms around my two loves that yelped lightly in surprise.

Unfortunately for them, in a good way, my affection was not over for my lips now touched theirs one at a time with a deep succulent smooch that had them on cloud nine.

I only knew that because they both had wing boners from it.

"I love you both so much" I whispered into their ears, telling them what I felt at the moment as the noise on the other side of the door died down strangely; which happened to be a bad thing since I could still sense Chronos' anger and Galaxia about to shed tears.

I had to hurry inside before things got worse for if anyone could keep them from having conflict...it was me.

"We love you to baby" Celestia replied and received a gentle smile from me.

Now it was time to enter the throne room and find out what was going on at the moment.

Without a second to think, I opened the door and walked in to see my mother and Chronos facing one another, one glaring while the other was staring at the floor.

I wouldn't be worried but something was wrong as I sensed the deeper sense of their emotions, something was wrong and about to get worse.

And to my dismay...it did.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT GALAXIA, THOSE BASTARDS MADE HIM THE CATALYST AND NOW KINGDOMS WILL MISJUDGE HIM BEING OUR HEIR TO THE THRONE" Chronos yelled furiously, confusing me until his next action took us all by surprise.

He, without warning, lowered his head and charged his horn.

But so did mom.

"NO CHRONOS, IT IS OUR FAULT SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR OUR SON BEING THE CATALYST" Galaxia retorted, her anger finally showing as the glow of power on her horn matched his at dangerous levels that could devastate the castle.

I could tell this was not going to be a peaceful conversation.

_"Oh shit" _I thought in the back of my mind, petrified of the outcome to happen as the castle began to shake and Rose Spark was holding onto Luna very tightly.

We all knew this was going to be a big fight but someone had to do something before they destroyed Canterlot.

I wasn't fond of the idea but only I could stop them before it got out of hand, I just hoped Rose would not be scared of me after this.

"Sin what are you doing!?" Twilight questioned worriedly, wondering what I was doing after I crouched down and made a powerful leap to where there powers would collide.

Once that was done, I clenched my teeth and channeled my magic to trigger the powers hidden deep inside, forcing my body to undergo a serious change with my aura of black and white raging around me as the physical change happened.

"TWO TAIL MODE!" I screamed and immediately was engulfed in a swirling tornado of magic, my visibility now at zero while the change happened at the start of my teeth becoming sharper and the claws forming, my aura wings sprouted and became large while the aura tail formed and split into two.

Yeah kind of like naruto but it was very different.

Yes I watched Naruto before arriving in Equestria; speaking of which...I wonder how it ended, did he get Sakura or Hinata, and did he bring Sasuke home?

Anyways I was now halfway through transforming as the tornado disappeared, I felt the symbols form across my body as Holy Nova and Dark Rai's eyes became mine but one of each.

Unfortunately for everyone around me, they did not know that they had special abilities with their eyes, powers that I used in the past and became known in many countries as...The Mage of Death.

Once the symbols formed, I activated my right eye and quickly absorbed the magic they were channeling and converted it to my own magic.

Basically I was leeching their energy but that was one of two of the abilities in my right eye, I could see through their bodies and saw the channel lines of their magic.

However it was not over for they had intense amounts of magic and I still had to release the power of Holy Nova, hopefully not overdo it though.

"Time rift" I whispered and did something that still shocked me to this day.

I saw through time and witnessed that one minute into the future that Galaxia and Chronos would greatly damage the castle, destroying much of it and hurting many guards that came through the corridors at the last second.

At that moment, I became scared and reacted with speaking very ancient words of magic, ones that very few knew for you had to be able to read the Books of Dogma back in Germanay.

"Nos Rai Sa Zen Tien Gra!" I spoke and channeled one of the symbols on my right arm, followed by raising it and punching the floor with all my might to force the rift of magic to trail towards my mother and Chronos.

It was not easy using this magic, it was the highest level of magic and most would die for it takes alot of magic to conjure them.

Anyways I was now watched as the trails of light sped towards them like shadows, surrounding the king and queen before erupting in large glowing chains that shocked around their bodies.

After that happened there was a huge shock for mom and Chronos but it was too late, I manipulated the chains to restrain the two and force them to lay on the floor.

Their bodies were immobile and the ability to flap their wings was taken with smaller chains wrapping around them; not to mention they couldn't use magic because those chains nullified such abilities.

Personally, I like to call them The Chains of Repent but now I was receiving looks from everyone.

Probably because I was in two tail mode now but transforming was just a precaution, I didn't want things to get out of hand or see anyone get hurt.

"Son what is this, let us go!" mom demanded but wasn't going to get what she wanted.

I shook my head in response.

"Not if you're both going to fight, I'll release the chains if you promise to be calm...okay?" I replied questioningly.

"I promise, now please let us go, they are hurting me"

"Okay mom"

Yeah mom is still the same, she always agreed to my terms very quickly and upheld her word; call it a mother and son bond affect but once that was said then I released her from the chains and helped her stand.

She was a little upset but that quickly went away when I wrapped my arms around her neck and pecked her muzzle.

I knew she was still upset over accidently assaulting me but accidents happen and I could never be mad at her for accidents; plus I love her too much.

"I forgive you mom, accidents happen so don't worry about it; however you do owe me a day of just us spending time together" I pointed out, chuckling at the idea of having some real quality time with her.

Yeah I wanted to spend time with my mother, don't judge, but now the fun part began.

Releasing Chronos and getting an explanation; which I did when he needed to promise as well but since I had him on the floor with his magic disabled...he would be less angry and more hurt on matter of pride.

Especially since a human just put him on his ass.

"Alright you two, what is this term of Catalyst?" I asked calmly but on the inside I was craving an answer as to what this meant since it referred to me.

Just what is a catalyst, is it a bad thing, would I be sick or dying at the moment; one can only hope the answer isn't bad.

However it did look bad at the moment because of the one mare I could trust was now eyeing me with her tears pouring and a slight quiver in her lip; why was she crying again, did I hurt her, is she in pain.

Mom...why are you hurting?

"You okay mom?" I asked worriedly, only to receive my answer in a way that is good but also bad since many ponies could possibly hate me for it.

One can hope and I did while Tia and Lulu were holding onto me worriedly.

"Mother...what is this Catalyst, is Luna and I's Sinny in any danger?" Celestia asked.

Luckily mom shook her head and I sighed in relief for it...thank god.

"No Celestia, it's just that Sin is fused with Chronos' students but this goes far more in meaning" Galaxia finally answered, somberly I might add since she still had that strange sadness on her while Chronos...was crying.

Why was Chronos crying?

"How does go far more in meaning mother?" Luna asked, receiving the answer that would greatly affect my life.

"Holy Nova and Dark Rai were brothers, one of light and one of darkness...but they were...kings of the same kingdom that would return when it's ruler, or rulers, returned"

Kingdom...I only remember there being the kingdoms of the Griffons, Jayponese, Dragons, Diamond Dogs, and Canterlot being the major one.

So what is this kingdom they speak of?

"What kingdom are you talking about mother?" I asked.

Said queen after she sighed deeply and gave us that stern look now, that same stern look meant for me and my mates.

"The Kingdom of The Fallen, a powerful society that was allies to us eons ago and with their rulers souls fused to Sin's then...then he is their ruler of their co-ruling species"

"Co-ruling species?" I questioned.

"Yes honey, oh my baby boy please don't be angry but...Holy Nova was the King of Angels and Dark Rai was the King of Demons" mom answered, shocking all of us to where we gasped in response.

But...it all made sense now; the Angel Overlord, Holy Nova...and the Demon King, Dark Rai.

It all made sense of their titles I discovered from those monsters that experimented on me long ago, they were kings and with their souls fused to mine then I was the sum of their royalty; now I understand why those scientists used me.

They wanted to control their kingdom.

"Wait I've heard of that legend, are you saying that Sin is-"

"Yes everypony, Sin is the only heir of the Fallen, demons and angels that fell from the heavens and hells to protect us when the first alicorn war happened; anyways Sin...is the next king of The Fallen"

And like that, I was now mind blown about the truth of the two deities inside me; confusion swirled through my head as this all happened so fast and caused my focus to break before I reverted back to my normal form, followed by falling onto my butt next and feeling really dizzy.

However...it wasn't over from there for Chronos answered next and this answer made me want to pass out while my two princesses became ecstatic on the inside.

"And since Celestia and Luna are bonded to him with an ancient magic that is more of marriage aspect...that would make them-"

"HIS QUEENS" Tia and Lulu squealed finishing for their father and receiving nods of agreement from him and Galaxia while I just felt like throwing up at the moment.

Not because of Tia and Lulu, I love them, but because this massive wave of truth that just made me feel queasy and really light headed.

"Daddy are you okay?" Rose asked, worried like usual as she took the chance to sit in my lap and nuzzle me while everyone finally realized that I was having a hard to processing.

Let alone breathing since my hyperventilation kicked in and my Princess of The Sun was now sitting behind me with her hoof patting my back.

"It's okay my love, breathe, just breathe" she reminded me, helping somewhat as Luna nuzzled my cheek and the mane six surrounded us.

"Ya aw'right sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

I shook my head in response.

"No and right now...I need a drink...a strong one" I replied.

And thus...my return as Equestria's Future King began.

For better...or for worse.

**And so ends another chapter of A Princesses Sin.**

**I hope you all like because I felt there needed to be some princess bashing, I hope it doesn't upset you guys.**

**Please do tell me in a review.**

**Now to work on the other stories.**

**Stay pony my friends.**


End file.
